When The Day Met The Night
by Mercurio17
Summary: "Cuando la luna se enamoró del sol, todo era dorado en el cielo. Todo era dorado cuando el día conoció a la noche". Tras pasar una infancia en soledad, llegará a la vida de Arthur Kirkland un niño que se encargará de cambiarlo todo. Incluso sus convicciones morales. UsUk / AU / Tributo a Panic! At The Disco, The Young Veins, The Beatles/ Shonen Ai Pixiv ID artista de portada: 74184
1. Nine in the Afternoon

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **(WE'RE SO STARVING)**

.

N.A: Bueno, este es mi primer UsUk (?)

No tengo perdón de dios. Aún no termino mi long fic PruAus y ya ando publicando de otra pareja XD pero es que NO podía aguantar más. Llevo pensando en esto hace como SEIS meses u.u

Sobre el fic PruAus, ya juré que no voy a abandonarlo (es más, con este primer capítulo he subido actualización de ese). Sobre este, debo hacer un par de aclaraciones:

–No será shota.

–Es UsUk, no UkUs

–Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no serán muchos... Tengo planeado que cada uno esté estrechamente vinculado con las canciones del Pretty Odd (lea la siguiente aclaración) y Take a Vacation, de The Young Veins

–El título del fic es el nombre de una canción del grupo que amo más que a mi vida (?) Panic! At The Disco.

–Si alguien, por quién sabe qué motivos, espera leer porno, conmigo no funciona así (?) Lo siento, pero el lemon es algo que procuro evitar. Solo lo pondría si la historia diera para ello.

El título de este apartado es porque, como dice la canción, estoy "hambrienta" luego de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de FanFiction.

Creo que eso es todo. Agradezco de antemano a quien decida darle una oportunidad a esta historia n_n

* * *

 **I**

 **NINE IN THE AFTERNOON**

.

Supo que alguien se había mudado.

Su madre lo había ido a recoger al colegio y cuando estaban a punto de regresar a casa, encontrarse con una vecina los retuvo unos minutos.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Tenía cinco años en ese momento. Ese mismo día había tenido un pleito con el hijo de la vecina, un rubio de ojos azules que a sus ojos era insoportable y engreído, porque este se empeñó en quitarle los crayones nuevos que le había regalado su mamá. Al final la maestra intervino y los regañó a ambos, lo que lo dejó de mal humor ya que no le parecía justo; él simplemente estaba defendiendo lo suyo.

No congeniaba bien con sus compañeritos. Mientras ellos jugaban a la pelota y corrían de aquí para allá, preocupando a su maestra, él se mantenía en su mesa garabateando su cuaderno. No era bueno socializando, parecía más bien una persona algo gruñona y cuando lo intentaba no sabía bien de qué hablar. Cuando tenía intención de jugar con ellos, los equipos ya estaban completos. A veces ya ni tenía deseo de intentarlo, porque pese a su ingenuidad, veía en los demás cierto desagrado en sus ojos.

Estaba lejos de imaginar que era en parte debido a su origen. Él, al igual que sus padres, era inglés de nacimiento, pero su familia decidió mudarse a Estados Unidos en busca de mejores oportunidades. Los niños lo veían como alguien raro y muy delicado, que tenía una forma extraña de pronunciar algunas palabras. No tenían tiempo para intentar entenderlo, así que decían alejarse de él rápido.

Le emocionaba que llegue la hora de salida. Su madre llegaría por él y lo devolvería a la seguridad y tranquilidad del hogar paterno. Saber que llegaría un momento en que podría regresar era lo que le permitía sobrellevar la soledad de la escuela.

—Dicen que han llegado de Boston. Una familia extraña, ciertamente... —reflexionó la vecina—. Son todos hombres.

—¿Y cómo son?

—Un sujeto alto de lentes, uno un poco más bajo que él, que tiene un rostro muy lindo, y un anciano.

—Nunca he estado en Boston...

—No hace falta. Eso no ayuda a hacerse una idea de ellos: son extranjeros. Al menos dos de ellos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó su madre con la esperanza de encontrar compatriotas—. ¿De dónde son?

—No lo tengo muy claro, porque apenas los he visto, pero tampoco son ingleses. Lo siento.

—Oh... No importa. Me gustaría conocerlos de todos modos. Quizá me pase por su casa más tarde con algo de comer-

—M-Mejor yo preparo algo... A mí se me da mejor cocinar... Tú prepara té y galletas.

Tiró un poco del vestido de su madre para hacerse notar y le mostró un puchero. Ella, conmovida, lo recogió en sus brazos y tras despedirse de la vecina, se echó a andar.

.

.

.

Berwald y Tino eran tipos muy reservados. Llevaban ya más de seis años, casi siete, de ser vecinos, y nunca tuvieron la más mínima intención de participar de las actividades del vecindario. Tino al menos daba la cara y se disculpaba con las mujeres que los visitaban para informarles de todo lo que organizaban. Era bastante amable con ellas y sonreía mucho, por lo que ninguna pudo sentir algún resentimiento. Berwald, en cambio, parecía mudo. Es más, su silencio, sumado a su imponente presencia debido a su estatura, provocaba temor en los demás.

Davie era otra historia.

Davie era un hombre mayor, de ojos bondadosos y sonrisas discretas. A veces ocurría que se lo cruzaba de camino a casa luego de la escuela y este, que a pesar de los años aún podía movilizarse en bicicleta, detenía su marcha para ofrecerse a llevarlo. Colocaba la cartera con libros sobre el cesto de la parte delantera y se aferraba a la cintura del hombre, sintiendo sobre su rostro el golpe del viento. Una vez frente a la puerta, como si hacerle ese favor fuera poco, le regalaba alguna galleta o dulce, con los que siempre contaba.

Según había oído, Davie sí era estadounidense, solo que por motivos de salud tuvo que viajar por unos años a Europa para tratarse, viaje del que regreso con una salud excelente. Sabía también que no estaba solo en el mundo, ya que además de Tino y Berwald, parientes no tan cercanos, también tenía una hija. Desafortunadamente, vivía en otro estado y no podía viajar a verlo. Apenas le llegaban algunas noticias sobre ella, pero eso le bastaba para vivir tranquilo, porque comprendía que debía ser independiente al ser ya una adulta.

Vivía con Berwald y Tino, según decía, por la gentileza de estos. La extraña amistad, forjada desde hacía muchos años entre ambos los llevó a vivir juntos, y al saber que el viejo Davie ya no tenía a su hija con él, decidieron permitirle vivir con ellos. Sobre esos dos, solo sabía que vivían en Estados Unidos porque les gustaba el clima y deseaban tener una casa de campo.

Con doce años, seguía sin irle bien en el colegio. Eso en cuanto a la tarea de hacerse amigos, porque en sus estudios no le iba nada mal. Quizá por eso mismo no les caía bien. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que, desde hacía un par de años, el rubio engreído se había marchado junto a su familia rumbo a Alemania.

—Muy bien, niños. Es todo por hoy. Guarden todos sus cuadernos en sus maletas y prepárense para irnos —ordenó la maestra al ver que quedaban cinco minutos para la hora de salida.

Había insistido mucho a su madre para que le permita volver solo a casa. Se sentía mayor y andar con su mamá solo le acarrearía burlas, y no quería eso. Ya bastante tenía con no hacerles nada como para querer darles verdaderos motivos. Así que, vestido con una camisa, pantalones hasta las rodillas, medias cortas a cuadros y el pulóver abrigándolo, inició la vuelta a casa tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su profesora.

Ya en la esquina, a tres casas de llegar a la suya, vio a un grupo de vecinas conversando frente a la casa de Davie, entre ellas su madre. Apuró el paso y al alcanzarlas, vio que su amigo tenía el semblante cambiado. Parecía a punto de romper en llanto, pero se estaba conteniendo debido a la presencia de aquellas mujeres.

—¡Davie! —exclamó, tomándolo por la manga—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ve a casa, cariño —pidió su madre, de cuclillas frente a él—. Ya te contaré luego.

—¡Pero-!

—Este es un asunto de adultos. Compórtate y obedece.

Decidió obedecer a medias. Llegó a casa, dejó la mochila en la silla de su habitación y se colgó por la ventana para llegar al árbol del jardín y treparse a este. Desde sus ramas, podía ver y oír lo que decían.

Sin embargo, la conversación estaba muriendo, ya que una a una iban alejándose.

—Mi más sentido pésame... Si necesita algo, como ropa de niño, puede decirme. —Era su madre, que acariciaba el hombro de Davie—. ¿Cuándo llegarán?

—Tendré que viajar para el entierro... Supongo que volveré en una semana o dos.

—No puedo creer que le haya ocultado algo así...

—No estaba obligada a decirme —sonrió en respuesta él—. ¿Sabe que los hijos no son nuestros, sino prestados? Pues yo sentí que me la prestaron hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Desde ese momento le permití elegir.

Luego de alguna cosa que le respondió su madre, algo que no alcanzó a oír, esta también se despidió de él y volvió a la casa.

De un brinco estuvo de regreso en su habitación, y decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que había estado leyendo.

.

.

.

Notó la ausencia de Davie al instante. Estaba enterado de que iba a marcharse por unos días debido a que había oído esa conversación entre su madre y él, pero necesitaba terminar de comprender qué había ocurrido. Ya había pasado más de una semana en la que estuvo presionando a su madre para que le cuente, tal como le había asegurado aquel día, pero ella no cedía.

—Me dijiste que me contarías.

—Hijo...

—Me mentiste —recriminó, profundamente herido.

Ante eso, ella no pudo más.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Supongo que preguntas porque quieres mucho a ese señor... Seguro viste que estaba triste. —Él asintió—. Estaba así porque su hija falleció. Tuvo que viajar para ver todo el trámite y el entierro.

—¿Se tramita algo cuando se entierra a alguien?

—No, no... Es decir, sí, pero no es sobre eso el trámite... Esto es más complicado de explicar...

—Yo entenderé. Ya soy grande —aseguró. Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A veces... A veces una mamá no tiene a su lado a papá. Cuando eso ocurre, es por muchos motivos. Quizá a mamá o a papá les gusta estar solos, por su lado, así como a ti te gusta devolverte solo a casa... —Su índice le dio un pequeño golpe en la punta de la nariz—. Y ese es el caso de la hija de Davie. Tuvo un hijo, así como yo te tuve a ti, pero no tenía a su esposo con ella.

—¿Y Davie no lo conoce?

—Él vivía aquí y nunca se presentó la oportunidad, así que ahora no sabe cómo es ni cómo encontrarlo... Pero eso no importa, porque Tino y Berwald han dicho que el niño puede vivir aquí. ¡Así que alégrate! —Su madre le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió levemente, regalándole una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Pronto llegará un nuevo amiguito para ti solo!

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó, algo receloso.

—No me dijo nada, pero creo que es más pequeño que tú. ¡Pero tranquilo! Como será nuestro vecino, tendrás todas las tardes para conocerlo. Ahora, ve a hacer tus deberes. —Le sacudió los rubios cabellos, le apretó una mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena.

La expectativa de conocer a alguien le generaba diversas emociones. Por una parte, estaba el miedo a que este lo rechace, tal como hacían el resto de niños y por otra, que quizá, tal como decía su madre, se podrían volver verdaderos amigos.

Pero quiso ser optimista, y fue a encerrarse a su habitación para imaginarse cómo sería ese niño.

No se sentía capaz de aguantar la espera.

.

.

.

Justo bajo la ventana de su habitación se hallaba el jardín de la casa. Estaba rodeado por una cerca alta de madera, la cual tenía una pequeña puerta. Su padre se encargó de colocar una mesa y unas cuantas sillas bajo la copa de los dos árboles que tenían sembrados para poder disfrutar de la hora del té bajo la sombra de estos, tal como correspondía a una legítima familia inglesa. La mesa, una reliquia que pasó de generación en generación, estaba cubierta con un mantel blanquísimo, sobre el cual su madre colocaba pequeños platos con galletas de diferentes sabores y al centro, la tetera de porcelana. Esta, blanca también, tenía pintados a una señorita que vestía una enorme falda y a un muchacho que le tendía la mano, ambos muy pálidos pero de sonrosadas mejillas. Las tacitas, pequeñas y frágiles, tenían el mismo decorado, además de una delgada línea alrededor de color dorado.

Su padre se hallaba ya sentado, y él ayudaba a su madre a llevar algunos de los pastelitos que había horneado. Listo todo, fue corriendo a lavarse las manos antes de que se le haga tarde. De vuelta, ya tenía servida su taza y a su disposición algunas galletas.

Ya le había dado un sorbo a su té, sostenía la taza en una mano, cuando oyeron que llamaban a la puerta. El sonido de la madera era inconfundible. Su padre se disculpó y se acercó para atender, pero en menos de un minuto ya estaba de regreso.

—¡Davie! —exclamó, y estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla para correr a sus brazos, pero lo detuvo la presencia de su madre. Estaba en la mesa y debía respetarla.

—¡Hola, Arthur! —respondió él, pero volvió el rostro de inmediato al sentir que algo tiraba de su pantalón—. Vamos, no seas tímido. Es momento de presentarte.

La familia entera se puso de pie, sorprendidos al notar lo que Davie tenía a su espalda.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó para facilitarle todo—. Vamos, diles tu nombre.

—A-Alfred... —alcanzó a articular, asomando el rostro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —continuó.

El niño soltó el pantalón que aferraba y extendió tres de sus deditos. Sus ojitos azules examinaron a cada uno de los presentes.

—Así que es él... ¿A quién se parece?

—Es idéntico a su madre. Si se fija bien, hasta algo de Berwald tiene. [1]

El pequeñito, cobrando valor, se acercó dando cortos pasos. Arthur, al notarlo, se acuclilló frente a él y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba; se había hecho a la idea de que llegaría un niño de su edad, alguien con quién compartir tardes, y en su lugar llegaba ese niño que apenas contaba con tres años.

Los ojitos azules repasaron su rostro con curiosidad, mas no con miedo ni desagrado. Y para Arthur era lindo que eso suceda.

—Yo soy Arthur —explicó. Sintió el impulso de acercar una mano y acariciarle la cabeza, pero se frenó antes de cometer una imprudencia— ¿Tú eres Alfred?

—Sí —respondió, aún observándole. De pronto, reparó en un detalle. A sus ojos asombrados se sumó un dedo acusador—: ¡También eres rubio!

—Aquí muchas personas lo son —respondió él, sonriéndole con cariño—. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Alfred asintió fuerte con la cabeza. Arthur estiró un brazo y cogió un par de pastelitos y dos galletas que tenía al alcance. Extendió la mano, exhibiéndole lo que tenía para que escoja, y el niño se decidió por el pastelito.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? —inquirió, volviendo a acuclillarse para poder quedar a su altura—. Mi mamá los hace. Si te apetece, puedes venir a comerlos todos los días a esta misma hora.

Bajo la luz del sol, el cabello de Alfred parecía dorado. El de Arthur no era tan rubio, era un poco más claro, al igual que el de sus padres, y precisamente por eso se le figuraba muy bonito. Se veía radiante.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó el niño al terminar de comer. Tenía dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa enorme y en los ojos un brillo encantador.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Davie, que había estado platicando con los padres de Arthur hasta ese momento—. Despídete de todos.

Alfred agitó una mano en el aire, aún sonriente, y tomó la de Davie para echarse a andar.

Arthur se incorporó y mientras lo veía marcharse, notó que el pequeño volvía el rostro para mirarlo.

.

.

.

 **[1]: Berwald es un familiar de Alfred por parte materna aquí. Digamos que sería como ese primo que nunca ves, pero igual es tu primo (?) Pero al pertenecer a una misma rama, de todos modos Alfred "heredó" algunos rasgos físicos. Pocos. Apenas algunos.**

 **N.A: Alfred es un bebé adorable :'D Por cierto, algunos detalles ya se irán aclarando con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**


	2. She's a Handsome Woman

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **II**

 **SHE'S A HANDSOME WOMAN**

.

—¿Ya has terminado el desayuno?

—Sí, mamá…

Ella se acercó a revisar el plato y la taza en los que le había servido, y al comprobar que no mentía, se limpió las manos en el delantal para tomar su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡No hagas eso! —refunfuñó él, intentando alejarla—. ¡Ya no soy un niño!

—Para mí siempre lo serás —respondió ella, pero accedió a soltarlo—. Ahora apresúrate, toma tu mochila y ve a la escuela.

—Primero paso siempre por Alfred —aclaró, colocándose la mochila a la espalda—. Ya deberías saberlo.

—No es que lo olvide, es que sé que no hace falta recordártelo —explicó ella, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de ternura—. Se han vuelto muy cercanos en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Arthur se acercó al espejo del pasillo rumbo a la puerta y examinó su cabello con un ligero sonrojo. Le costaba tanto ponerlo en orden que a veces, luego de intentar someterlo con los dedos, se frustraba y simplemente lo dejaba como estaba.

—No estaría mal que venga aquí por las tardes. Ya ha crecido un poco y puede venir sin Berwald o Tino, ¿no crees? Recuerdo cómo era al principio... —Suspiró—. Apenas y lo soltaban... Supongo que temían que algo le pasara. Davie lo cuidaba, pero ellos lo protegían como si fuera hijo de ambos.

—Pero él ya viene por las tardes, mamá...

—Sí, pero apenas le ayudas con la tarea, toma el té y se va. Me refiero a que puede quedarse a dormir con nosotros. Es un niño adorable. Se porta muy bien.

—¡Cuando crezca, va a ser un caballero inglés! —afirmó Arthur, volviendo el rostro para demostrarle a su madre lo seguro que estaba de esa idea—. Por eso yo también le estoy enseñando a comportarse.

—De acuerdo, cariño, me parece muy bien eso. Ahora date prisa o tendrás que hacer correr a Alfred para llegar temprano.

Arthur se despidió de su madre con la mano y se echó a correr. Confiaba en que Alfred esté listo también, de modo que no pierdan más tiempo.

Había pasado ya más de un año desde que el pequeño llegara a su vecindario. No tenía muchos detalles sobre su llegada, solo sabía que era nieto de Davie y era huérfano de madre, por lo que, sin necesitar explicación alguna de su madre, supo que debía abrirle su corazón y hacerlo sentir querido, parte de una familia.

Cosa que en realidad no era muy difícil, ya que la llegada de Alfred significó mucho en su vida. Acostumbrado a permanecer prácticamente solo, tener al pequeño a su cuidado le hizo interpretar el papel de un hermano mayor para él, alguien que le serviría de guía y modelo. De alguna forma Arthur sentía que debía ser un mejor muchacho para que Alfred siga un buen ejemplo, ya que a sus cortos cuatro años él era lo más cercano a cómo debía comportarse un chico en esa ciudad extraña. Arthur se volvió más responsable, siempre estaba pendiente del niño y le ayudaba a practicar sus lecciones.

—¿Ya estás listo? —dijo luego de que la puerta se abrió. Se reprendió mentalmente por no tener la delicadeza de saludar primero. No podía volver a repetirse un comportamiento como ese, no delante de Alfred.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó el niño, corriendo a sus brazos, ya con la mochila a la espalda. Se lanzó sobre él, y este lo recibió gustoso, elevándolo del suelo con gran esfuerzo.

—Te lo encargo mucho… —dijo Tino con una sonrisa. Berwald, a su espalda, se limitaba a observar—. Confiamos en ti. Me gustaría llevarlo, pero tenemos mucho por hacer, hay que trabajar. Además, se ha vuelto muy apegado a ti y quiere estar contigo, así que...

—Buenos días —se apuró a corregir su descuido—. No se preocupe. Lo llevo y lo recojo. Por cierto–

—T'n'm's q' 'rn's, T'n' —musitó Berwald. Se acomodó los lentes y tomó la mano de Tino. A Arthur le pareció un poco extraño ese comportamiento porque a eso se sumó un sonrojo de Tino.

—Q-Quería… Bueno, si dice que están ocupados... Sé que Davie tiene que ayudarles muchas veces también, así que... La idea fue de mi madre en realidad —rió, algo nervioso—. Ella me dijo que a lo mejor Alfred podía quedarse a dormir en mi casa... ¡No sería todos los días, por supuesto! Solo algunas noches y siempre avisando de antemano...

—¡Sí! —exclamó el pequeño, y en un brinco volvió al suelo—. Tino, ¿puedo? Voy a portarme bien. Además, Arthur dijo el otro día que podía contarme cuentos. ¡Por favor! —dijo, tirando del pantalón de este.

—Bueno… Si esas son las condiciones, creo que no tengo porqué oponerme...

—¿Puedo quedarme desde hoy?

—Escucha, Alfred —Tino se acuclilló y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos dorados—: Primero vienes para acá, te llevas en la mochila tu ropa de dormir y tu cepillo y pasta dental, nos das un beso a todos y yo mismo te llevo, ¿te parece?

—¡Hurra! —volvió a exclamar, con ambos brazos en el aire esta vez.

—Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien en la escuela —Tino le dio una última caricia en la mejilla, apretándosela un poco, y se incorporó—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Alfred corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Berwald, quien algo avergonzado lo elevó del suelo y le dio uno igual. Una vez de vuelta en el suelo, extendió su manita para despedirse y luego alcanzó a Arthur, quien la tomó con seguridad para guiarlo.

—Creo que si no trotamos, llegaremos tarde. ¿Puedes?

—Tú eres grande, y así no puedo... Cuando crezca voy a poder correr a tu lado, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí… Pero ahora parece que voy a tener que cargarte. Nos resta mucho camino.

—Mejor trotamos un poquito y luego me cargas.

En efecto, les restaba aún bastante camino. En Nashville, la escuela estaba algo alejada de la zona en que vivían: el campo. Para llegar hasta allá, debían recorrer un largo sendero, ensuciando sus zapatos con el polvo. Pero, a fin de cuentas, les gustaba a ambos recorrerlo, porque el paisaje era hermoso. Alfred, siendo muy pequeño cuando Davie lo recogió de Boston, no tenía muy claros recuerdos del lugar, solo sabía que era una gran ciudad por los grandes edificios que los rodeaban.

—Cuando crezcas, podremos trepar a los árboles también. ¿Has visto que hay uno en el jardín de mi casa? Me costó mucho poder treparlo, pero tú, que me tienes como maestro, lo lograrás muy fácilmente. Tienes mucha suerte, eh...

—¡Yo quiero aprender!

—Entonces date prisa y crece —respondió Arthur, tirando de su manita para avanzar más rápido.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Todo depende... Antes de irnos voy a preguntarle a tu maestra qué tan bien te portaste, qué te enseñaron y si hiciste todos tus deberes, además de comerte tu refrigerio. ¡Si todo está en orden, te daré un premio!

El pequeño dio un brinco emocionado y afirmó frenético con la cabeza. Preso de la emoción, se echó a correr por el sendero, lo que forzó a Arthur a ir más deprisa.

—¡Oye, puedes tropezarte! —advirtió—. ¡Si Tino y Berwald ven que te lastimaste, nunca más van a permitirme llevarte! —Sus palabras surtieron efecto, porque el niño se frenó en el acto.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, al menos no pasó nada. Ya avanzamos bastante...

—Oye, Arthur… —Este prestó oído a lo que le decía—. ¿Cuánto tardaré en crecer?

—¿A qué viene eso? —rió Arthur, enternecido por la pregunta—. Veamos, tu cumpleaños es en julio, así que... aún falta un poco para que cumplas cinco...

—¿Tú cuántos años tienes?

—Yo tengo trece y voy a cumplir catorce. ¡Ya soy un muchacho! —proclamó orgulloso.

—Entonces nunca voy a alcanzarte… ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… —Arthur se puso de cuclillas frente a él. La conversación empezaba a parecerle complicada—. Pues... No... No podremos tener la misma edad nunca... ¡Pero vas a ser tan grande como yo de aquí a un tiempo, eso tenlo por seguro! Y a medida que crezcas, podrás hacer más cosas. Yo te las iré enseñando.

Alfred, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, notoriamente triste, lo vio a los ojos y su sonrisa hizo aparición. Arthur sintió que podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—Bien, ahora sí que es muy tarde, así que voy a cargarte —Alfred corrió a colocarse a su espalda. Sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de su amigo y se aferraron a este. Arthur trasladó su mochila a su pecho, se puso de pie y sostuvo las piernas del pequeño—. No te sueltes por nada y tampoco vayas a dormirte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—"Y era siempre invierno en casa del gigante, y el viento del Norte, el granizo, el hielo y la nieve danzaban en medio de los árboles. Una mañana, el gigante, acostado en su lecho, pero despierto ya, oyó una música deliciosa. Sonaba tan dulcemente en sus oídos, que le hizo imaginarse que el rey de los músicos pasaba por allí. En realidad, era un jilguero que cantaba ante su ventana, pero como no había oído a un pájaro en su jardín hacía tanto tiempo, le pareció la música más bella del mundo. Entonces el granizo dejó de bailar sobre su cabeza y el viento del Norte de rugir, y un perfume delicioso llegó hasta él por la ventana abierta"[2].

—Entonces, como el gigante fue malo y echó a los niños, ¿lo castigaron con el invierno?

—Bueno, pasa que las flores y plantas sentían que no valía la pena crecer si ya no había niños, así que no crecieron en el jardín del gigante. El invierno y los vientos vieron su oportunidad y decidieron quedarse.

—Pero ahora ha aparecido un... ¿pajarito?

—Exacto. Ese pajarito está trayendo nuevamente alegría al gigante. Pero hay más, algo mejor. Ya lo verás.

—Termina el cuento, Arthur.

—Lo siento, pero ya es hora de dormir, Alfred. Si mañana llegas a casa y te ven con sueño, pensarán que no te cuidamos. Así que recuéstate, ven —Arthur dejó el libro sobre el buró y levantó la cobija que los cubría a ambos para que el niño pueda acomodarse. Una vez listo, la dejó caer sobre sus cuerpos y golpeó la almohada para dejarla más blanda—. Buenas noches, Alfred.

—Pero me vas a contar el resto, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí… Venga, duerme…

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Arthur no le respondió. Ya con los ojos cerrados, volvió a levantar el brazo y Alfred rápidamente se acurrucó en su pecho.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y depositó un pequeño beso en su coronilla antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

—He estado pensando…

—¿En qué, Alfred?

—Ahora que ya estoy mucho más crecido... Podríamos viajar en familia, todos. Davie, Tino, Berwald, tus papás, tú y yo...

—Bueno, ciertamente ya estás más grande, pero... Para empezar, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

—¡Quiero ver el mar! ¡Quiero conocerlo! Muchas veces he visto en los libros que es muy bonito, ¡pero debe serlo aún más en vivo!

—Bueno, el mar no está precisamente cerca, así que tardaríamos mucho... Tendríamos que ir en auto... Déjame averiguar cuántas horas son de viaje y te digo si es posible, ¿te parece?

—¡Hurra!

—Usando esa expresión... ¿Y así dices que ya has crecido? —se burló Arthur, pateando una piedra que se cruzaba en su camino mientras se acomodaba el morral al hombro. Había visto que los muchachos de su edad ya no usaban mochila y que esta estaba más asociada a los niños pequeños, por lo que le insistió a su madre en que le comprara uno. Desde su punto de vista, tenía mucho más estilo cuando lo utilizaba.

—¡Ya soy muy grande, estoy a unos meses de los ocho! —refunfuñó, haciendo puños

—¡Entonces yo soy mucho más grande! ¡Ya soy todo un muchacho, tengo dieciséis! —respondió Arthur, trepando a una roca que se hallaba a su lado—. Soy más alto que tú.

—¡Pero yo creceré! —replicó, e intentó subirse a la piedra también. Arthur, al verlo tambalear, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros para impedir que se caiga—. ¡Tú me lo dijiste!

—Claro que crecerás. Yo no miento. ¡Un caballero tiene palabra!

—¿Hoy también puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?

—Bueno, a mamá ya no le parece muy bien que durmamos juntos... aunque yo puedo dormir en el piso si pongo muchas mantas... ¿Qué tal si le dices a Tino o Davie, a ver si te dejan? Ahora puedes pedir permiso por ti mismo— dijo, y le sacudió el cabello con cariño—. ¿Quieres que te cuente otro cuento? A este paso voy a tener que gastar mis propinas en más libros... Me quedé sin dinero luego de comprar la bicicleta... No lo habría logrado si no fuera porque mi mamá me ayudó.

—Y ni la usas.

—¡Estoy aprendiendo! No es fácil, pero la dominaré en muy poco tiempo. Ahora, cuando pueda usarla, no te llevaré.

Alfred, al oír eso, elevó el rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos. Arthur detectó de inmediato que lo había herido y estaba a punto de llorar.

—E-Era broma, ¡claro que voy a llevarte! —Preocupado, bajó de la piedra. Alfred permaneció en su lugar y, debido a la vergüenza, ocultó su rostro con el flequillo. Arthur, ya en el suelo, era casi del mismo tamaño, así que volvió a abrazarlo para reconfortarlo—. No seas tonto, ¿cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? —Alfred aceptó el abrazo. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y ocultó el rostro esta vez en el cuello de su amigo—. Es más, para que no te canses, voy a aprender más rápido todavía, para poder llevarte, y cuando lo domine, te enseñaré también.

—Podría ir… a tu casa… verte intentarlo... Seguro así también aprendo... —Cada pausa era un gimoteo.

—No estaría mal… —Arthur tomó su rostro entre sus manos y tiró levemente de sus mejillas—. No te pongas así, no seas bobo. ¡Los caballeros no lloran!... Voy a convencer a Tino, Berwald y Davie de que te quedes conmigo hoy, ¿bien? Pero no llores...

.

.

.

.

—He hecho una amiguita, ¿sabes? Vi que la molestaban mucho porque su piel es más oscurita que la nuestra, así que salí en su defensa. No me pareció bien lo que hicieron. A ti te molestaban por cómo hablas, ¿no? —Arthur asintió—. Ella se alegró mucho, me regaló unas frutas y me dijo que soy su héroe. ¡A lo mejor no soy un caballero, sino un héroe!

—Me parece muy bien que le hayas ayudado —felicitó, dedicándole una floja sonrisa—. A ver si un día nos cruzamos con ella y me la presentas.

—La defendí el otro día, cuando fui a verte practicar. Te caíste un montón de veces. ¡Fue divertido!

—Yo te dije que aún no lo domino... —respondió mosqueado Arthur—. En todo caso, cuando tengas que aprender, también vas a caerte. Incluso te caerás más que yo.

—No creo. Ya sé cómo no hay que hacerlo viéndote a ti.

Arthur, con el ceño fruncido, volvió el rostro en dirección a su amigo. Este tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Quiso enojarse con él, pero no pudo: le había quedado una preocupación pendiente desde la otra noche.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Alfred se lo dijo; le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Le comunicó a su madre su deseo de visitar el mar todos juntos, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada. Su madre le dijo que tardarían más de medio día en llegar a Miami, demasiado tiempo; además, estaba el hecho de que no contaban con mucho dinero, y un viaje de esos les costaría bastante entre el alquiler del auto, la estadía (porque no iban a llegar para irse de inmediato), la comida, etc. En resumen: era imposible. Al menos no podrían en los próximos meses. Su mamá fue más tajante porque, después de todo, acababan de gastar en su bicicleta.

Arthur se sentía culpable porque su intención era cumplirle su sueño para su cumpleaños, y para eso apenas restaban unas semanas. No iba a lograrlo. Debía hallar una solución rápido o al menos alguna forma de darle una sorpresa a Alfred.

—¿Te pasa algo, Arthur? —inquirió el niño al ver que su amigo volvía a mirar al frente. Se acercó a él y le levantó el flequillo para palparle la frente—. No tienes fiebre ni nada... Qué raro que no andas renegando...

—No es nada… Y yo no me la paso renegando, por cierto.

—Desde que crecimos te has vuelto más gruñón. ¿Así son los caballeros cuando crecen?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora saldrás con que no quieres crecer? —rió Arthur—. No. Un caballero se comporta siempre con moderación y es muy atento. Tú debes ser así, ten en mente siempre eso.

—Arthur, ¿sabes? Ya va a acabar junio, falta muy poco, y estaba pensando–

—¿Sabes? —cortó este, antes de que le exprese sus deseos. Esos deseos que no iba a poder cumplirle—. Estoy convencido de que ya puedo manejarla. En lo que resta del mes lo perfeccionaré y podré llevarte conmigo. Ya lo verás.

.

.

.

.

—¡Hace un calor espantoso! —exclamó Alfred, haciendo a un lado las sábanas que lo cubrían de un solo tirón. Tomó su camiseta y empezó a ventilarse con ella, desesperado.

—Corre a la ducha entonces —respondió Arthur desde el suelo, adolorido y cansado luego de pasar mala noche. Alfred muchas veces le dijo que se subiera, pero su madre le había dicho que la condición para permitirles dormir juntos era que no lo hagan en la misma cama—. Date prisa porque yo también quiero usarla. Aséate los dientes y enjuágate bien, no lo olvides.

—Me pregunto… —Con la camiseta desarreglada y el cabello desordenado, Alfred, aún en la cama, se apoyó sobre su codo para contemplar a Arthur—. ¿Por qué, sabiendo qué día es hoy, me dieron permiso de quedarme contigo? Tino y Berwald normalmente no me dejarían...

—Vamos a ir a verlos en un rato, es por eso. Luego te quedas con ellos.

—¿No vas a decirme nada por hoy? —dijo resentido, con un puchero y las mejillas infladas.

—Ya te he saludado desde la madrugada, ¿no recuerdas? Nos quedamos despiertos hasta esa hora... —Se incorporó del suelo y trepó a la cama lentamente, como si estuviera acechándolo—. Tú estabas desmayándote del sueño... ¡Pero yo te mantenía despierto! —exclamó, y se arrojó a hacerle cosquillas al niño—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¡B-Basta! ¡Para, Arthur! ¡Para! —chillaba el niño, retorciéndose en la cama y ya con lágrimas en los ojos en medio de su carcajada—. ¡De acuerdo, me ducho ya mismo! ¡Arthur!

—¡Oye, no me des manotazos! —se quejó, y puso fin a su ataque. Tomó las mejillas de su amigo y lo vio directamente a los ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred. Espero que tengas un día estupendo y comas mucho pastel.

Alfred se arrojó a sus brazos y lo apretó muy fuerte contra sí, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

—Tus ojos son bonitos. Muy verdes... —señaló el pequeño con su índice una vez se separaron.

—V-Ve a bañarte ya mismo o mamá no te dará nada... Según me dijo, tenía un pastelito especial para ti por ser un día importante.

El niño salió disparado rumbo a la ducha, no sin antes tomar de su mochila el cambio de ropa que había preparado. Advertido por ese ataque de cosquillas, estuvo listo en apenas cinco minutos: salió de la ducha con los cabellos algo húmedos, pero despejado y con una alegría desbordante.

—Ve a la cocina que mamá debe estar esperándote. Yo bajaré en un momento.

El niño, muy obediente, atendió a sus indicaciones. Tomó su mochila y corrió con rumbo a la cocina mientras Arthur se ocupaba de asearse. Una vez allá, tal como le había dicho su amigo, lo aguardaba un gran desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, señora Kirkland!

—Buenos días, pequeño. Ven aquí para darte un abrazo. —El niño nuevamente obedeció—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón! Espero que lo pases estupendo el día de hoy.

—¡Lo mismo me dijo Arthur!

—Seguramente te dijo también que tengo algo especial para ti... —Alfred asintió con fuerza, ansioso por recibir su obsequio—. Pues aquí tienes. —La mujer le tendió una caja de tamaño considerable que desprendía un agradable aroma a vainilla. Alfred pudo sostenerla con cierto esfuerzo—. Es un pastel que hice especialmente para ti. ¡Recuerda compartirlo con tu familia, eh! Y no olvides tampoco cepillarte los dientes luego de comerlo.

—¡Seguro! ¿Esperamos para desayunar a Arthur?

—Creo que no. Tiene que llevarte a ver a Davie, Tino y Berwald, ellos también quieren verte el día de hoy, así que deben darse prisa. Tengo listo el desayuno de Arthur en una lonchera para que pueda llevárselo

Precisamente en ese momento, ya vestido con la camisa de mangas cortas y el pantalón de drill, además de los mocasines, Arthur apareció bajando por las escaleras sacudiendo su cabello aún húmedo.

—Mamá, ¿es de mala educación visitar a alguien con el pelo húmedo? Espero que con este sol se seque antes de llegar a casa de Davie... ¿Ya está listo?

—Completamente. Metí todo en tu morral y en una pequeña bolsa. Descuida, ya coloqué todo en la canasta de tu bicicleta.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Vamos, Alfred? ¿Ya recibiste tu regalo?

El pequeño asintió y se adelantó a la puerta aunque sentía que lo estaban excluyendo de algo. Arthur parecía estar escondiéndole algo y eso no le estaba gustando nada. Si eran amigos, ¿por qué ocultárselo? ¿Creía acaso que no iba a entender?

Arthur montó a Alfred en la bicicleta, y luego subió él, siempre con cuidado de que ninguno vaya a caerse, ni siquiera el pastel que le habían obsequiado. Una vez listos, partieron. Aún tenía algunas dudas sobre el manejo de la bicicleta, temía que en algún momento pueda perder el equilibrio y provocar un accidente, pero a medida que cogía impulso y manejaba limpiamente, las dudas se despejaron. Muy pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Davie sanos y salvos.

—Vamos a que te saluden por tu cumpleaños y luego te daré mi regalo, ¿está bien? No creas que no pienso darte nada. —Luego de llamar tres veces, la puerta se abrió. Frente a ellos apareció Davie con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puestas aún las pantuflas y el camisón, pero no se avergonzó en lo absoluto—. ¡Davie, hola! Mira, lo traje sano y salvo, ¡y en la bicicleta! ¡Eso demuestra que puedo usarla tan bien como tú!

—Siempre supe que lo lograrías, Arthur. ¡Pero permíteme abrazar al cumpleañero! —Davie tendió sus brazos y Alfred, muy presto al cariño de su familia, se acercó rápidamente para abrazar a su abuelo—. ¡Qué voy a hacer con este chico que no deja de crecer! ¡Va a ser enorme cuando sea un muchacho! Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred...

—Gracias, Davie —respondió el chico, halagado luego de oír eso. Le agradaba la idea de ser alguien grande dentro de poco—. He traído algo conmigo, la mamá de Arthur me lo dio. ¡Es un pastel! Hay que partirlo para que Tino y Berwald puedan comerlo también.

—Despacio, vaquero —bromeó en respuesta Davie, sacudiéndole los cabellos—. Pasa y veremos eso. Arthur, pasa tú también.

Una vez dentro, tal como ocurría en su casa, en la mesa ya estaba dispuesto el desayuno. Berwald y Tino se hallaban sentados a la mesa: el primero a la cabeza; el segundo, a su lado. Ambos chicos saludaron al unísono, pero Alfred se echó a correr rumbo a ellos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred! Apuesto a que hoy será un día genial para ti.

Tino, al igual que Davie, le sacudió el cabello, mientras que Berwald lo tomó por debajo de los brazos para alzarlo y sentarlo sobre su regazo.

—C'm'. F'l'z c'mpl''ñ's... ¿Y' l' d'j'st l' d' 'rth'r?

Arthur no trataba mucho con Berwald, por una parte por lo hermético que era y por otra porque, tal como ocurría en ese momento, no entendía lo que decía. Según sabía por boca de su madre, tenía esa extraña forma de pronunciar las palabras porque nunca se había terminado de adaptar al inglés.

—No, aún no... Primero quiero que desayune. Me alegra que hayas aceptado que salga. Se conocen hace mucho y estoy convencido de que va a cuidarlo mucho.

—¿De qué hablan? —intervino Alfred confundido, no por no entender qué decía Berwald, sino por el tema de conversación en sí mismo—. ¿Qué no me ha dicho Tino?

—Te digo cuando termines de desayunar. Arthur, ¿ya desayunaste?

—Mi madre me ha empaquetado algo. Comeré luego.

—Quizá puedas necesitarlo más tarde. Mejor siéntate y come con nosotros —intervino Davie, y tomó su brazo para llevarlo hasta la mesa—. Nos alegra que estés aquí y te agradecemos todo lo que haces por Alfred. Por cierto, ¿qué dijiste que querías repartir?

—¡Un pastel que me regaló la señora Kirkland! Huele muy rico y podemos comerlo todos... Luego del desayuno, claro.

Tino dejó su lugar y fue por un cuchillo y unos cuantos platos para poder servir el pastel. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de su pequeño, no le sirvió ni a él ni a Arthur pese a que ya habían terminado el desayuno. Al ver que el niño estaba a punto de reclamar, Berwald le hizo una señal a Tino y a Arthur para que le expliquen.

—Tranquilo, Alfred. Voy a guardar tu pastel para que te lo lleves contigo.

—¿A dónde me voy?

—No sé. Es el regalo de Arthur para ti. Solo sé eso. Así que prométenos que vas a portarte bien, no lo harás enojar y harás caso a todo lo que te diga, ¿sí?

Preso de la emoción, el niño se limitaba a ver de un lado a otro a todos los presentes, incrédulo aún. Cuando se repuso, se lanzó a los brazos de Tino para agradecerle, corrió hacia Berwald y le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque sabía que le gustaban los besos tras ver la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cuando era Tino quien se lo daba, y le dio otro igual a Davie sin importar que su barba le picara. Finalmente, corrió hacia Arthur, quien lo recibió contento y lo elevó en el aire.

—¡¿Vamos a ir juntos, en bicicleta, lejos?! ¿Hasta qué hora tenemos? ¿Por eso tu mamá te preparó el desayuno? ¿A dónde exactamente iremos?

—C-Calma... Perderá su encanto si te lo digo. ¡Será un secreto! —afirmó, satisfecho de hacer feliz a ese niño que se había convertido prácticamente en su hermano. En ese momento Arthur tuvo claro que le habría encantado tenerlo como hermano menor—. Si ya terminaste, es hora de irnos.

Antes de devolverlo al suelo, como había hecho tantas veces, Alfred se aferró a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Arthur no le avergonzaba que su amigo le manifieste así su cariño, sino que, en realidad, no era muy dado a las muestras físicas de afecto. Si surgían en él espontáneamente, intentaba reprimirse hasta que era imposible, pero no estaba habituado a recibirlas, ni siquiera a su madre le permitía actos semejantes.

A Tino le hizo mucha gracia el desconcierto de Arthur.

—N-Nos vamos...

—Esperen, que Alfred se lleve el sombrero y el bloqueador solar. Va a terminar todo lastimado con este calor —advirtió Tino, y corrió a buscar lo que necesitaban. Una vez de vuelta, le encargó a Arthur que se ocupe de ello—. Cuídense entonces. Confiamos en ti porque ya eres un muchacho.

Él solo les dedicó una tenue sonrisa y tomó la mano de Alfred para iniciar su marcha.

—Eh, antes de subirte a la bicicleta, debes ponerte el sombrero. No queremos que te quemes. Póntelo y yo me echaré mientras un poco de bloqueador, luego te lo echo a ti.

—¡Listo!

—Bien, ahora, no olvides agarrarte fuerte de mí y que no vaya a salir volando tu sombrero —dijo a medida que esparcía la crema sobre la piel de su rostro y sus brazos—. Piensa que es el regalo que te dio Davie el año pasado, ¿sí?

—¿A dónde iremos, Arthur? —inquirió Alfred, ya en marcha. Su mano derecha se aferró a la cintura de su amigo y la izquierda mantenía en su sitio su sombrero. Era necesario porque iban a gran velocidad.

—¿Sabes? Me habría gustado cumplir lo que querías... pero, en vista de que no podemos, quiero, al menos en parte, cumplirlo... No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.

—¡Estoy seguro de que así será! ¡Y cuando llegue tu cumpleaños, te regalaré algo genial también!

—Aún falta mucho para eso... ¡Ahora, agárrate fuerte que iré más rápido!

.

.

.

— _Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, life goes on, Bra!_ _La la how the life goes on!_ _Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, life goes on, Bra!_ _La la how the life goes on!_ [3]

—Te gusta mucho esa música, ¿no? ¿No es muy antigua?

—Aquí en Nashville a la mayoría nos gusta el rock y el country. A ti te gusta el country, ¿no?

—Un poco… Tengo hambre... Ya vamos mucho rato...

—Ya no falta nada para llegar... Imagina cuán cansado estoy yo que tuve que pedalear... Apenas lleguemos, nos sentamos y comemos. Te lo prometo.

—Pero sigue cantando. Tu voz es muy bonita.

— _In a couple of years they have built a home, sweet home…With a couple of kids running in the yard of Desmond and Molly Jones…_ [3]

Alfred, adormecido con la voz de su amigo debido al cansancio y a lo mucho que le gustaba que le cantara, intentaba pensar. No conocía de Nashville más que la escuela, su casa y la casa de Arthur, por lo que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaban. Sospechaba, por supuesto, que lo estaba llevando a una especie de bosque porque a su alrededor los envolvía cada vez más la espesura de la vegetación. Teniendo en cuenta además sus palabras, aquello de que le habría gustado cumplir su deseo, podía imaginarse que lo llevaría a...

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó Arthur e hizo sonar la campanilla de la bicicleta al sentir a Alfred con el rostro pegado a su espalda. Ya lo imaginaba dormido. Bajó de la bicicleta con cuidado y cargó a Alfred a su hombro—. ¡Ahora pesas horrores!

El niño espabiló al fin y descubrió con sorpresa que sus sospechas no estaban equivocadas.

—¡Un lago! ¡Me has traído al lago!

—Pensé que compensaría bien que no pueda llevarte a ver el mar… —Alfred se echó a correr hasta la orilla, aún incrédulo, mientras él por su parte tendía un mantel sobre la hierba para poder recostarse. Listo eso, extrajo de la canasta de su bicicleta el desayuno que no había tocado y el pastel que les había repartido Tino, además de lo que sea que haya agregado su madre, para ponerlo sobre el mantel—. Ven acá, dijiste que tenías hambre.

—¡Ven tú, sácate los zapatos! —respondió, sacándose los propios junto con las medias. Tiró el sombrero tras de sí y se sumergió en el agua hasta los tobillos—. ¡Ven, está muy fresca!

—¡Oye, no sé si está permitido meternos! —replicó Arthur, pero, contagiado de su alegría, corrió también mientras se quitaba los zapatos y las medias.

.

.

.

Empapados ambos luego de chapotear y tirarse agua encima, se vieron obligados a quitarse las camisas y tenderlas a su lado a la espera de que el sol termine por secarlas. Yacían tendidos sobre el mantel, adormilados y satisfechos luego de comer todo lo que tenían.

—Me gusta el cielo en verano… Es muy azul —comentó Alfred, con el sueño a punto de vencerlo—. El sol es dorado...

—El verano se parece a ti… —musitó Arthur, a punto de rendirse también—. Tus ojos y tu cabello...

—Tus ojos son del color del bosque…

—Acércate a mí, no sea que nos quedemos dormidos y pase algo —previno el muchacho. Intentó espabilar frotándose el rostro mientras el niño se acurrucaba a su lado. El sol generoso los cobijaba con su calor.

Alfred cayó rendido a los pocos minutos, mientras que Arthur revisaba las camisas de ambos, ya casi listas. Una vez que despierte, tendrían que partir. No era muy tarde, pero tampoco deseaba exponerlos. Estaba cansado y volver en la bicicleta le costaría más en ese estado.

Contaba con que Alfred duerma por lo menos una hora, pero no ocurrió así. En apenas media hora ya tenía la energía repuesta: se levantó de un tirón y lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo con la mirada.

—Creí que dormirías un poco más.

—Bueno, aún tengo un poco de sueño. Es solo que sentí un escalofrío...

—Perdón, es que te dejé solo. Quería revisar las camisas porque en un rato más debemos volver.

Alfred hizo un pequeño mohín y se dejó caer en el mantel nuevamente. Arthur comprendió que esa era su forma de mostrar su descontento, así que se acercó a él conciliador.

—Podemos quedarnos un rato más... Creo que estaría bien porque yo también estoy cansado y no pude dormir... —dijo, acostándose cerca al niño.

El pequeño se talló los ojos y colocó sus brazos bajo su nuca para poder contemplar el cielo. Aún era temprano y si volvían tan pronto como decía Arthur, probablemente llegarían unas horas más tarde de la hora del almuerzo. Ya se habían acabado la comida y eventualmente tendrían más hambre, pero aún era muy pronto para eso. Además, se sentía muy bien, tanto que el sueño volvía a trepar por sus miembros.

—Oye, no vuelvas a dormirte que ahora ya no podré despertarte...

—Me gusta el cielo... Se está poniendo dorado... Y me gusta mucho el lago también... Es muy bonito...

—Pero el mar debe serlo aún más —replicó Arthur. Tenía clavada la espina de no poder llevarlo a donde realmente quería—. Quizá si ahorro pueda llevarte el año próximo, o apenas pueda. Averiguaré cuánto costaría exactamente todo y ahorraré. Te lo prometo.

—¿Puedes... cantarme un poco más?

—¿Prometes no dormirte?

—Te lo prometo.

—Esta es bonita, o al menos a mí me gusta: _There are places I remember..._ _All my life... though some have changed. Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain. All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living._ _In my life…I've loved them all…(Hay lugares que recordaré…toda mi vida…aunque algunos han cambiado. Algunos para siempre, no para bien, algunos se fueron y algunos permanecen. Todos esos lugares tienen sus momentos, con amantes y amigos que aún puedo recordar. Algunos están muertos y algunos están vivos. En mi vida... Los he amado a todos ellos)_. [4]

—Continúa... estoy despierto...

— _But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them… In my life..._ _I love you more…(Pero de todos esos amigos y amantes, ninguno se compara contigo. Y esos recuerdos pierden su significado cuando pienso en el amor como algo nuevo. Aunque sé que nunca dejaré de querer a aquellas personas y cosas que se fueron. Sé que a menudo me detendré y pensaré en ellos... En mi vida... te amo más*...)_ [4]

—Arthur...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú eres... No sé... como... un gran amigo. Pero como que a la vez eres más que eso... ¿Qué eres para mí?

—Hemos crecido juntos, te he cuidado desde pequeño, así que no somos simples amigos, Alfred. Entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo este, y giró su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Qué te parece llamarme "hermano"? ¿Te gusta la idea? Me he comportado como tu hermano mayor, después de todo.

—¡Me encanta! ¿Te gusta tener un hermano menor como yo? ¿No doy muchos problemas?

—¡Claro que sí! —Alfred hizo un puchero—. Pero así son los hermanos. Además... no es que yo sea un excelente hermano tampoco...

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! ¡Hoy me lo demostraste!

En su efusividad, Alfred derribó a Arthur sobre el mantel y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Su cabeza terminó perdida en el cuello de su "hermano" y este lo acogió gustoso, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Calma, calma... Lo que hice hoy no es nada... Espera un poco y verás que te llevaré al mar.

Arthur le permitió abrazarlo un rato más. Aún no podía creer que luego de pasar su infancia en soledad llegara a su vida un pequeño que se encargaría de darle un giro total a su mundo, que lo llenaría de felicidad y, sobre todo, de amor. Un cómplice, un compañero del que, de estar en sus manos, no se alejaría nunca. Un hermano.

Alfred era su hermano. A partir de ese día, ese niño se había convertido en su hermano.

Y así, se supone, debía ser para siempre.

.

.

.

 **[1]: Si algún lector(a) le picó la curiosidad, se dará cuenta de que, de momento, estoy siguiendo el orden de la lista de canciones del disco. She's a handsome woman es la tercera canción del Pretty Odd.**

 **[2]: Para evitarme problemas con las citas: el cuento es "El gigante egoísta", de Oscar Wilde (mi autor favorito). Un clásico para los niños.**

 **[3]: Es la canción súper conocida "Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da" del** _ **White Album**_ **de los Beatles. No puse ese fragmento de forma casual (?)  
**

 **[4]: Otra canción de los Beatles: "In My Life", del álbum** _ **Rubber Soul**_ **(YAAS!)** **. Me encanta Arthur como un súper fan del rock, pero especialmente de los Beatles. Muy probablemente luego incluya otra canción.**

 ***En esta parte literal dice "Te amo más", pero igual como que lo que quiere decir es "Te he amado más a ti en comparación con los demás". Es como que esa persona le redefine el amor.**

 **N.A: Quizá parezca raro que en lugar de incluir la letra de la canción que da título al capítulo, prefiera otra, pero creo que es mejor así. La canción abarca todo el capítulo, mientras que los fragmentos que coloqué son momentos. En el caso de In My Life, esta es muy importante.**

 **Como podrán ver, su relación se está cimentando. He tratado de abarcar, de forma algo somera, unos buenos años. No quiero extenderme más porque el fic es más largo y se vienen otras cosas. Espero haya quedado bien.**

 **INGLATERRA CANTANDO ES BEEELLOOO :'DDD Escuchen las canciones e imagínenlo cantando. Me muero de amor por él. Va a cantar más, por cierto.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Ah, sí actualizaré el otro fic de Hetalia que tengo XD solo que la inspiración para este llegó antes (?)**

 **ESCUCHEN LAS CANCIONES QUE PUSEEEE. SE PONDRÁN SADS :CCCC**


	3. Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**N.A: En los primeros momentos, Arthur le está contando algo a Alfred y se supone que suena una melodía de fondo. La melodía que tengo en mente es de "She Had The World", del álbum en el que está inspirado este fic, el** _ **Pretty Odd**_ **. Les agradecería que la escuchen. Para facilitar las cosas, he dejado una versión hermosa en mi perfil.  
**

 **Posteriormente habrá un capítulo sobre esa canción.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **III**

 **DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SEEING?**

 **.**

—A veces creo, honestamente, que te hemos engreído demasiado.

Arthur yacía tendido en la cama y Alfred, a su lado, se negaba a dormir. El niño afirmaba que no se trataba de un capricho, sino que realmente el sueño no llegaba y debido a eso seguía despierto.

Su madre le había dicho que no le parecía correcto que siendo ambos tan grandes duerman en la misma cama, por lo cual Arthur se veía obligado a dormir en el suelo. No entendía por qué le decía eso, pero se limitaba a obedecer para darle un buen ejemplo a Alfred. Sin embargo, esa noche —y algunas otras pocas— se hallaba en la cama porque en realidad no iba a dormir allí, simplemente se aseguraba de dejar a su hermanito muy dormido para entonces volver al lugar que le correspondía.

—Cuéntame algo para que me duerma…

—La otra noche te leí un cuento entero y no por eso te quedaste dormido. Yo ya tengo sueño, Alfred...

—¡A lo mejor si haces sonar a la muñequita y me cuentas algo, me duermo más rápido!

Alfred llamaba "muñequita" a una caja musical que Arthur le había regalado hacía un par de meses. La llevaba a casa de Arthur cada vez que lo visitaba porque, si iban a estar juntos, deseaba que ambos escuchen la música que reproducía. El juguete, un pequeño piano con una tapa que al levantarse dejaba ver una pequeña bailarina de ballet, había sido un regalo de Davie. Lo conservó por muchos años, pero al ver los problemas que tenía su hermano para conciliar el sueño, decidió que tendría un mejor uso en manos de este.

Arthur torció los labios. Estaba cansado y realmente deseaba dormir, pero tampoco podía negarse a lo que le pedía Alfred; no quería verlo a la mañana siguiente con ojeras. Así que estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la caja musical, levantó la tapa con cuidado y colocó a la pequeña bailarina en posición.

—Cuando tenías mi edad y no podías dormir, ¿qué hacías?

—Contaba ovejas. Con el rato uno se cansa y le llega el sueño. Voy a contarte algo, y si ahora no te duermes, vas a tener que contarlas.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó el niño, y en lugar de hundirse mejor en el colchón, estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero lo frenó a tiempo una mirada de Arthur. De inmediato volvió a recostarse y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la quijada—. ¿Vas a contarme una historia?

—Así es. Presta atención y no pierdas detalle. No te la leo porque la leí hace tiempo en no sé qué libro, pero la recuerdo muy bien, así que no va a variar mucho.

Recordaba muy bien las noches que ese pequeño juguete lo acompañó y cuánto le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. Era un regalo muy querido y su melodía le parecía maravillosa. Iba a echarlo de menos, pero confiaba en que Alfred sepa apreciar su obsequio y lo cuide con cariño.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó envolver por la melodía. Tenía muchísimo sueño, y sabía que si se tardaba más iba a caer rendido, así que empezó con su relato, embargado de recuerdos. Alfred se acercó a él y se cobijó sobre su brazo.

—Había una muy bella princesa. Ella era realmente hermosa. Debido a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, entre joyas, fortuna, tierras, súbditos y poder, se sentía dueña del mundo. En realidad, ella no había trabajado muy duro para conseguir lo que tenía. La Reina de la Naturaleza la estimaba mucho; cuando la conoció, cuando la princesa era aún muy niña, quedó encantada con ella debido a que era muy bella. La Reina de la Naturaleza siempre decía que para ella esa niña era como una hija. Así que decidió regalarle muchos dones, entre ellos los que te acabo de mencionar. La amaba tanto que incluso le permitió ir a su reino para que pueda jugar. Allí la pequeña princesa tuvo la increíble oportunidad de jugar con el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

—Entonces... ¿todo lo que tenía lo había ganado de pura suerte? Porque si no hubiera conocido a esa reina, no tendría nada de eso.

—Exacto. Ella tenía todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, ¿no te parece? Sin embargo, llegó el momento de crecer, y con ello a su mente acudieron preocupaciones muy diferentes. Dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una joven. Su belleza se hizo aun más evidente, por lo que muchos jóvenes terminaron enamorándose de ella. Prácticamente todo el pueblo, incluyendo todos sus súbditos, deseaban contraer nupcias con ella.

—Contraer... nupcias es casarse, ¿no?

—Así es. Pero no eran solo los jóvenes quienes la veían como una conquista. Ella también, porque se había vuelto una joven, pensaba en el amor. Soñaba todas las noches con encontrar a un príncipe que estuviera a su altura. Creía que en el momento en que lo viera, lo reconocería como el hombre con quien iba a compartir el resto de su vida y todas las maravillas que poseía. Y lo encontró.

—¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? Aún no tengo sueño...

—No, Alfred —rió Arthur—, aún no. Aún queda historia. La princesa había visitado a La Reina de la Naturaleza, estaba volviendo a su castillo en su carruaje cuando de pronto un joven se atravesó intempestivamente en su camino. El joven dio un salto y logró esquivarlo, pero el carruaje se detuvo de igual modo para ver si había ocurrido algo. La princesa descendió y se encontró con un hombre que, a sus ojos, era el más hermoso que había visto. No había punto de comparación con los otros jóvenes que la pretendían, pues él les superaba en exceso.

—¿Cómo era exactamente?

—Pues... no tenía características específicas en el cuento... Creo que es para que uno imagine a gusto al príncipe y se acople a nuestra propia idea de la belleza. Bueno, luego de ese encuentro, la princesa decidió buscarlo y conseguir que le pida matrimonio, porque realmente sentía que había hallado al hombre indicado. Llegó incluso a investigar sobre él, y descubrió con alegría que también era amigo de La Reina de la Naturaleza, ya que ella le permitía jugar con las nubes y el mar; era muy querido por ella. Así que le pidió que le ayude y les permita hacerse amigos para que puedan conocerse, y debido a que la quería mucho, por supuesto, no pudo negarse. La Reina de la Naturaleza le prometió que le avisaría y le informaría si conseguía alguna cita con él para ella, así que solo restaba esperar. La princesa pasaba noches en vela imaginando el momento de encontrarse con él y que pida su mano en matrimonio, solo con eso ya se sentía muy dichosa. Sin embargo...

—¿Sin embargo?

—Ella no pudo esperar más porque sentía que iba a morir de la angustia, y su amiga no le daba noticia alguna, por lo que decidió ir por sus propios medios a verlo, sin importar si era inoportuna o si él estaba indispuesto. Cuando llegó, lo vio sentado sobre una nube, sus piernas colgaban y sus manos yacían sobre sus rodillas. El joven tenía la mirada clavada en la luna, y en el momento en que ella iba a tocar su hombro para hablarle, una lágrima escapó y recorrió su mejilla. La princesa, algo asustada al ver su llanto, se apresuró a sacudirlo, y al ver su rostro contra la luz de la luna, sintió que lo amaba aún más.

—¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No era feliz con esa reina?

—En ese momento el joven le dijo a la princesa que sufría mucho porque estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien, pero su amor era imposible y la luna se encargaba de recordárselo. El joven sufría mucho, pero le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. La princesa sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al saber eso. Ni siquiera le preguntó los detalles, se echó a correr hasta llegar a su palacio y se encerró en su habitación. La princesa lloró por días enteros y se negó a salir de su recámara. Sus súbditos y aquellos que estaban enamorados de ella se preocuparon mucho y le suplicaron que vuelva a ser la misma joven de antes, pero ella no hizo caso. Permaneció así por semanas, hasta que un día, porque era inevitable, salió.

—¿No murió? Pasar tanto tiempo sin comer mataría a cualquiera...

—No, Alfred —volvió a reír—, no murió. Ella era una princesa muy fuerte y especial.

—¿Y por qué salió, si estaba tan terca?

—Ella abrió las puertas de su habitación de un solo golpe, lo que hizo que sus súbditos corrieran a ver qué había ocurrido. No dijo nada, únicamente solicitó que le preparen su carruaje, y en cuanto estuvo listo, partió. Le había pedido al cochero que la lleve con La Reina de la Naturaleza, pero no quería verla a ella, claro. Iba dispuesta a verlo a él. Necesitaba volver a verlo. Cuando llegó, lo encontró en el mismo lugar de la última vez, nuevamente con esa tristeza en su rostro, y pese a que se había pasado las últimas semanas llorando sin descanso, volvió a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, pero ella no dejaba escapar ni un solo sollozo. Permaneció contemplándolo a escondidas todo el tiempo que el joven decidió quedarse allí, y solo entonces ella también se marchó. La princesa hizo lo mismo todos los días, y cada noche sentía que se le rompía un poco el corazón; por una parte, porque sabía que el joven nunca iba a amarla; por otra, porque al verlo sufrir, ella lo hacía también. Desde ese momento, pese a todos los lujos y gracias que poseía, pese a que tenía a todo el mundo pendiente de ella, ya no pudo ser feliz, porque comprendió que lo único que realmente deseaba del mundo, no iba a ser suyo nunca... Y eso es todo.

—¿Me has contado algo con un final triste? ¿Y esa novedad?

—Este cuento tiene una moraleja. A ver si la entiendes. Piensa en el mensaje que puede dejarte y con eso duérmete de una vez... —Muy cansado, Arthur dio un largo bostezo y se puso de pie con su almohada bajo el brazo—. Al menos yo me duermo ya mismo. Buenas noches, Alfred.

—¿Entonces ella se rindió con él? ¡¿Sin luchar?!

—Ella comprendió que él ya amaba a alguien más, muy intensamente, así que decidió no interferir.

—¡Pero ella pudo haberlo hecho feliz! ¿No te has saltado ninguna parte?

—No, Alfred, te lo he contado todo. —Arthur se acostó sobre el suelo y le dio la espalda. No estaba dispuesto a platicar por más tiempo, no teniendo tanto sueño—. Si él estaba tan enamorado, no iba a enamorarse de ella. Y en todo caso, esa no es la moraleja. Sucede que uno puede tener muchas cosas, pero eso no te garantiza felicidad. De nada vale tenerlo todo si lo que más nos importa no está a nuestro lado.

—¿Tú te has enamorado? —replicó Alfred, intrigado. Su hermano parecía sentirse un experto en la materia, y a él le quedaban vastas dudas sobre eso.

Arthur pegó un brinco y volvió el rostro, completamente rojo, con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceando.

—¡Eso qué tiene que ver! ¡No es de importancia! —exclamó, casi a los gritos. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, decidió que lo mejor era imponer su autoridad—. ¡Ya es hora de que te duermas, mocoso!

—Pues, pareces saber mucho de este tema, pero yo no creo que te hayas enamorado. Nunca te he visto con una chica... Además, o te la pasas conmigo o en casa. Cuando te visito, siempre estás... ¿Cómo sabes tanto entonces? ¿Solo leyendo?

—¡S-Solo... Duérmete!

—¡Pero sigo sin tener sueño!

—¡Ya te expliqué qué hacer en estos casos! —Frunció un poco el ceño, incómodo por la pregunta (porque jamás imaginó que su hermanito le preguntara algo así), y sin tener nada más que agregar, porque su cerebro estaba en blanco, decidió volver a acostarse—. Buenas noches.

Al igual que él, giró el cuerpo y quedó boca arriba. Con las manos en el pecho, Alfred cerró los ojos y en su mente recreó un cerco. Cada oveja que contaba, ingresaba en él. Creyó que imaginarse muchas ovejitas esponjosas y suaves le provocarían sueño, pero fue el aburrimiento de contarlas en sí mismo el que le hizo rendirse finalmente. Sus párpados se cerraron despacio, y entre balbuceos dijo un número al azar, porque ya no recordaba en qué número se había quedado.

Arthur yacía en el piso, pero no dormía. La pregunta de su hermano le había cogido desprevenido y, sobre todo, le había avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso él, un niño, se diera cuenta de eso? Ahora no solo eran sus amigos los que habían notado que no era capaz de acercarse a las chicas, sino también Alfred.

El asunto le causaba vergüenza más por orgullo que por otro motivo, en realidad. Mientras todos sus compañeros ya alardeaban de sus novias y las salidas que tenían, él sentía que se quedaba atrás. Hasta ese momento, si bien sus compañeras le parecían guapas, no había nacido en él el impulso de acercárseles y pedirles una cita. Por una parte, porque no le interesaban tan intensamente como para arriesgarse, y por otra, porque sentía que hablarles era, precisamente, un riesgo. Toda su niñez y adolescencia se la pasó en perpetua soledad —excepto por Alfred—, así que, pensaba, si se acercaba a alguna, recibiría en respuesta un rotundo rechazo.

Esa pregunta le había hecho sentirse humillado, pero estaba plenamente convencido de que Alfred no se lo dijo con esa intención. Así que era mejor olvidarlo, hacer el orgullo a un lado y dormir, porque al día siguiente tenía escuela. Solo le restaba poco más de un año y entonces estaría libre de esos compañeros odiosos.

.

.

.

—¡Waah! ¡Siento que me va a gustar andar en bicicleta toda mi vida!

—¡Tú no andas en bicicleta, yo te llevo!

—¡Nos estamos empapando!

—¡Si pedaleo más fuerte, podría resbalar y caeríamos!

—¡Está bien —dijo el niño, y afirmó su agarre en la chaqueta de su hermano. El estómago de Arthur le pareció cálido—, me gusta la lluvia!

—¡Vaya —resopló Arthur con petulancia—, creí que te morías de miedo!

—Para nada. ¡Sé que no me dejarías caer!

Algo mosqueado por la jactancia de Alfred, se sintió más adolescente que nunca. Decidió hacer algo que, de haberlo hecho el niño, estaría clasificado como estupidez: soltó el volante y estiró ambos brazos, como si pretendiera formar una cruz. La lluvia empapaba sus desnudos antebrazos y las mangas recogidas de su chaqueta gris. Sus piernas no se detuvieron, siguieron pedaleando, y sintió que las manos de su hermano se aferraban a su cintura.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Alfred entre risas, porque tenía miedo, pero también le divertía ver esa faceta de su hermano—. ¡Vamos a caernos!

— _Well, she was just seventeen, you know what I mean. And the way she looked was way beyond compaaare. So how could I dance with anotheeeer! Oohhh! When I saw her standing theeere._

— _Ooh!_ —se sumó Alfred, contagiado. En un segundo cruzaron una pequeña pendiente, y el impulso los sacudió tanto que les hizo creer que caerían, pero no por eso Arthur volvió a tomar el volante. Fue causante de risas, por el contrario.

— _Well, she looked at me, and I, I could see that before too long I'd fall in love with heeer. She wouldn't dance with another_ —un _Whooh_ de Alfred se dejó oír— _When I saw her standing theeere_. ¡Continúa tú!

— _Well, my heart went "boom" when I crossed that room and I held her hand in mineeee..._

— _Whoah, we danced through the night and we held each other tight and before too long I fell in love with heeer. Now I'll never dance with anotheeer since I saw her standing there!_ [1]

Alfred, debido a que le encantaba oír a su hermano cantar, empezó a sacudir su cuerpo y a su vez la bicicleta. Le gustaba verlo y oírlo cantar porque no lo hacía nunca, ni siquiera para su madre. Incluso se sentía privilegiado, porque su voz le parecía sumamente bonita, y el único que le oía era él. Además, solo cantaba cuando él se lo pedía o cuando se sentía muy feliz.

—¡Cántame otra!

 _—_ _But tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun! And now the time has come, a_ _nd so, my love, I must go. A_ _nd though I lose a friend I_ _n the end you will know, oooh..._

 _—One day you'll find that I have gone, but tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun..._ [2] ¡Pero no nos pongamos tristes! —reclamó Alfred, y empezó a sacudir las piernas. _  
_

—¡Si seguimos sacudiendo la bicicleta, vamos a caernos de verdad! —advirtió Arthur entre risas, algo sofocado por la lluvia y la vergüenza que sentía al reparar en que había cantado. Surgía como un impulso y se sentía muy bien cuando lo hacía, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, se sentía algo incómodo.

—¿Tenemos que volver tan pronto? Aún tenemos unos minutos... ¡Podrías cantarme la de Beethoven! [3]

—¿Ahora resulta que te gusta esa música? —replicó él, aún sonriente. Detuvo la bicicleta bajo un árbol y ayudó a Alfred a bajar de esta.

—Bueno, siempre que estoy en tu casa escuchas eso, así que se me termina pegando. Al menos es alegre. ¿Me la cantas?

—Ahora no... Mejor descansemos un momento y seguimos.

—Podríamos bailar ahora la que estabas cantando. Se trata de bailar, después de todo.

—¿B-Bailar? Claro que no... Tú no sabes bailar —remató, desviando la mirada en dirección al cielo.

—Porque no me han enseñado. Pero voy a aprender solo y te voy a ga... Oye, ¿no será que más bien tú no sabes?

—Por supuesto que sé —replicó con cierto aire digno—. Es parte de ser un caballero saber bailar.

—Tú quieres que sea un caballero, entonces enséñame.

—No es que sea difícil bailar esto, tampoco. Pídele a Davie que te enseñe. Dicen que baila muy bien.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Para mi cumpleaños quiero retarte a bailar, entonces! ¡Promételo!

—Prometido —respondió Arthur, algo enternecido—. Descansa un momento y luego seguimos, porque si tardamos, van a preocuparse, más aún con esta lluvia.

Alfred se colocó a su lado y al notar que no lo miraba, volvió el rostro al cielo. Las nubes opacas se movían muy lentamente, mientras un par de pájaros huían raudos de la lluvia.

—Mamá dice que en Londres llueve muy a menudo y mucho —comentó de pronto—. Allá las nubes son muy grises. En días como estos, ella y papá se ponen nostálgicos. Pero a mí no me disgusta la lluvia...

—¿Tú no viste la lluvia de allá?

—No lo recuerdo. Era muy niño en ese entonces. Solo sé de Londres lo que me cuentan mis padres. Es como tú, que no recuerdas Boston.

—A mí me gusta esta lluvia —afirmó, y tomó una mano de Arthur entre la suya—. Es cálida y luego sale el sol. Además, ya ha pasado antes que cuando llueve, cantas. Por eso también me gusta. A veces creo que pareces un pajarito.

—Qué tontería... —refunfuñó Arthur, y tomó la bicicleta de nuevo—. Ahora sube, que debemos volver.

—¿Qué vas a regalarme por mi cumpleaños? —preguntó el niño con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a rodear la cintura de Arthur con sus manos—. Este año no voy a ponerme exigente, pero al siguiente, cuando cumpla diez, ¡quiero algo increíble!

—Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos...

.

.

.

No se lo había dicho de nuevo, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba haciendo. Le había prometido que ahorraría lo suficiente para cumplirle su deseo, y así lo había hecho. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, porque se privó de muchos antojos y evitó gastar todo lo que pudo, al punto de ni siquiera comprarse ropa nueva, consiguió el dinero que, según le comentó su madre, sería suficiente para rentar un coche y pagar una noche en un hotel. Le sobraba un poco incluso, así que decidió comentarle a su madre que podían ir todos juntos, sobre todo si se animaban a poner un poco también.

Volvía de la escuela, con el morral al hombro y unas ansias locas por confirmar todo de una vez e ir corriendo a casa de Davie para avisarle a Alfred. En ese caso, no podía darle una sorpresa como el año pasado, sería evidente que se lo iba a llevar de viaje y Alfred, que se le hacía un chico muy listo, comprendería de inmediato de qué se trataba todo.

Cuando recorría la calle a trote, tuvo la impresión de que lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos ya lo había visto antes, en otro momento de su vida.

Davie se hallaba conversando con su madre, y en su rostro podía leerse clara preocupación. A su alrededor se habían sumado un par de vecinas, a las cuales ya reconocía como consumadas chismosas. Se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a escuchar, y entonces el recuerdo le llegó como un rayo: la situación era la misma cuando Davie se fue a recoger a Alfred de Boston.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, con la voz más seria y adulta que pudo. Su madre ya no podría decirle que era cosa de mayores. Ya no era un niño.

Davie abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, y a Arthur le pareció ver en sus ojos que lo veía como a un amigo con quien quería desahogarse, pero entonces salieron de casa de Alfred Tino y Berwald, cargando maletas, bastante contrariados.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hijo —intervino su madre—. Ahora mismo–

—¡Ya no soy un niño! —replicó él—. ¡Davie es mi amigo!

—Todo está listo Davie... —dijo Tino, señalando a Berwald que depositaba muchas maletas en un taxi.

—¿Dónde está él? —respondió el anciano, que se debatía entre darse prisa y tomarse un momento para explicarle absolutamente todo a Arthur.

—En la casa. Le dijimos muchas veces, pero se niega... —murmuró Tino, y solo entonces Arthur notó que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Parece que se van —intervino una vecina luego de habérsela pasado cuchicheando con otra.

—¡Señoras, retírense! —exclamó Arthur. No quería ser grosero, pero su presencia comenzaba a irritarlo. Le dejó encargado el morral a su madre y tomó a Davie de la mano para que lo lleve a su casa—. Tranquilo, puedes explicarme... Ven conmigo, por favor...

—Ha ocurrido... algo... Debo...

—Calma, viejo amigo —le sonrió Arthur, y ya una vez frente a la casa, lo tomó por los hombros para que lo mire a la cara—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Terrible... Inesperado... ¿Tu madre te contó alguna vez... sobre el origen de Alfred?

En ese momento, Berwald sacó de la casa a Alfred cargado, quien pataleaba y no paraba de llorar y exigir que lo suelten.

Arthur abrió ampliamente los ojos. El temor trepó por sus miembros en un segundo y se instaló en su pecho, robándole el aliento.

—Mi madre... ella me explicó que es tu nieto, que ella tuvo un problema con el padre y cuando... falleció... tuviste que ir por Alfred para traerlo acá y criarlo. Era un niño y me lo explicó a grandes rasgos. ¿A dónde llevan a Alfred?

—¡Hermano! —chilló el niño, y estiró sus brazos en un ruego. Berwald lo metió en el taxi mientras Tino se ocupaba de cerrar la maletera. Ambos lucían devastados.

—Debí saber en ese momento que no podía ser así, que todo era muy extraño... Cómo fueron capaces...

—¡Arthur! —gritó el niño, golpeando desesperado el parabrisas—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Davie, habla conmigo —insistió Arthur, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del anciano, impidiéndole marcharse. Si se trataba de Alfred, era imprescindible que le diga, pero sentía a la vez que debía ir corriendo a rescatarlo de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo—. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué hizo?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Davie. En todo caso, yo mismo podría contarle. Apresúrense, por favor, que van a perder el vuelo.

—Davie, por favor... —rogó. Necesitaba respuestas.

El anciano miró de soslayo a Alfred, y al volver la vista a Arthur, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza. Tal como le decía Tino, no había tiempo que perder.

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó, apretando al muchacho contra su pecho—, debo irme. Tino y Berwald van a explicarte con calma. Yo debo marcharme con Alfred a Boston.

—¿A Boston? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Cuídate mucho en mi ausencia y nunca nos olvides. Tennos siempre presentes en tu corazón.

Davie soltó a Arthur y subió al taxi. El chofer, algo incómodo por la demora, encendió el motor en el acto.

—¡Alfred! —Arthur corrió hasta llegar a él y este abrió la ventana, frenético—. Tranquilo, solo esc –

—¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Yo quiero quedarme contigo! —lloraba el niño, y se habría escapado de por la ventana de no ser porque Arthur lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Vas con Davie, así que vas a estar bien...

—¿Nos vamos? —intervino el chofer, más y más impaciente.

—Alfred, escúchame. —Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano y le forzó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que vamos a vernos de nuevo, muy pronto. Ahora debes irte y no sé por qué, pero Tino va a explicarme, y entonces le pediré tu dirección y te escribiré siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño, hecho un manojo de nervios, se limitó a asentir. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero ya no luchaba.

—Sé un buen niño, un caballero, como te enseñé, y sé también un héroe a donde vayas. Cuando vuelvas, vas a contármelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Alfred volvió a asentir y Arthur se obligó a soltarlo porque sabía que, de seguir viéndolo llorar, él mismo no podría contenerse más.

—Prométeme que vas a cuidarte. Yo haré lo mismo y tendré mucho más que enseñarte cuando regreses...

—Te quiero... —sollozó, y estiró su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla y en la sien.

El chofer hizo sonar el motor, por lo que Davie cerró la ventana a pesar de las quejas de Alfred. El auto arrancó y Arthur tuvo que soportar el dolor de ver a Alfred llorar y golpear la ventana posterior mientras desaparecía de su vista.

—Ella, la madre de Alfred, conoció a un hombre muy mayor, y se enamoró perdidamente —le dijo Tino, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. No lo notó—. Lo amaba con locura porque le parecía muy maduro e inteligente, y él, al principio también la amaba muchísimo, porque quienes los conocieron dicen que vivían muy felices juntos. No se casaron, pero convivieron como un matrimonio por un par de años. Aparentemente ella siempre esperó que le pida matrimonio, porque con ciertas indirectas se lo hacía saber, incluso frente a sus amigos. Sin embargo, eso nunca se dio porque luego de unos meses, ese hombre decidió terminar con su relación. Según dicen, se enamoró de otra mujer y ciertos hábitos de la madre de Alfred no le agradaban. Ella se sintió desolada... Y fue justo entonces que... Que se enteró de que estaba embarazada —completó, con los ojos cerrados. Arthur se decidió a mirarlo, y al notar eso, asumió que luchaba por no llorar.

—P'd' v'lv'r c'n n's'tr's, p'r' n' q's' d' p'r' t'rc'... [4] —intervino Berwald, y sin tapujo alguno, envolvió en un torpe abrazo a Tino.

—Es cierto, fue muy terca —asintió este—. La habríamos acogido con cariño... Ella se empeñó en volver con ese hombre, porque tenía en la cabeza esa idea de la familia perfecta... ¿Acaso no somos una familia, a pesar de no tener a la madre de Alfred con nosotros? —Berwald lo apretó con más fuerza, y Tino, algo sonrojado, tomó ese gesto como una afirmación.

—S'm's m'' f'l'c's 's'... [4]

—Ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, y, por increíble que parezca, eso le hizo muy feliz y le aseguró que se haría cargo de todo. Pero no iba a volver con ella. No quería mentirle y no iba a fingirle cariño —continuó—. Ella no pudo soportarlo... Hizo algo terrible...

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando nacieron, le advirtió que si no iba a volver con ella, no lo quería como padre de sus hijos y que jamás le permitiría verlos. Él, pese a que no la amaba, quería convivir con sus niños, así que decidió tomar medidas legales. La acusó de ser incapaz de criarlos. En ese entonces ella no tenía trabajo, ese hombre le pagaba casi todo porque esperaba que complaciéndola recapacite y le permita ver a sus hijos cuando nazcan. Cuando las autoridades comprobaron que ella no estaba en sus cabales y no contaba con trabajo, decidieron darle la custodia de los niños al padre...

—¿H-Hijos? —dijo Arthur. Había escuchado todo, pero había quedado dando vueltas en su mente esa palabra. Sintió un hueco en el estómago—. ¿Qué quieres decir con hijos?

—Ella estaba embarazada de gemelos. Alfred no es hijo único, y nos acabamos de enterar.

Quedó en silencio, y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Había convivido demasiado con ese chico y lo quería tanto, que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, le afectaría y dolería en igual medida. ¿Alfred había vivido prácticamente en una mentira, entonces? ¿Cómo se sintió cuando le dijeron toda la verdad? Porque debió haberse enterado, era absolutamente inevitable.

—Los niños vivieron con su madre, ella debía alimentarlos. Estuvieron con ella más de un año, y durante todo ese tiempo, ella no desistió de volver con el padre. Dicen que él parecía muy preocupado porque pensó que cambiaría luego de tener los bebés, pero... Dicen que incluso hubo agresiones de su parte. Así que, más por miedo a que le haga algo a los niños, el padre quiso hacer valer sus derechos, y pidió que los sean trasladados a su casa. La madre de Alfred podía visitarlos muy a menudo, pero al menos a él le quedaba de consuelo que los niños estaban seguros en su casa. Y en realidad tenía razón al temer... Yo aún no puedo creer lo que hizo...

—¿Les hizo... daño?

—Ella secuestró a uno de sus hijos, Arthur. Una tarde, mientras los visitaba, lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo. Creo que en un primer momento quiso llevarse a los dos, pero habría sido demasiado riesgo, y el fin de su plan era solo chantajearlo. Dicen que le propuso por teléfono devolverlo si decidía formar una familia con ella, y que si no lo hacía, iba a llevarse al otro.

—'st'b' c'mpl't'm'nt' l'c'.[4]

—Él decidió poner una denuncia, y ella descubrió que estaba siendo buscada... En el fondo amaba realmente a sus hijos, y ya no quería separarse de él, así que...

—Huyó con Alfred —concluyó Arthur, completamente conmocionado. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de proferir palabra—. ¿Dónde está su hermano, entonces?

—Así es. Escapó con él. Luego de un tiempo falleció... Ni ella misma supo qué acabó con ella... Sabemos que el padre de Alfred quedó nuevamente soltero debido a que su pareja temía por su vida... Nos llamaron hoy, dicen que está algo enfermo y necesita ayuda, porque no puede con su niño él solo. Tiene a una empleada, pero nunca es bueno confiarse. Dice que estuvo buscando a Alfred desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca pudo hallarlo, hasta ahora, que descubrió que tenía vivo a su padre, Davie.

—Entonces, las maletas... ¿Se fueron a buscar al hermano de Alfred?

—Así es. En cuanto llamó, decidimos que era lo mejor para ambos niños.

—¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó él, fuera de sí—. ¡Ha vivido sin él toda su vida!

—Porque está en su derecho, y si está enfermo, quizá... Quizá no tenga otra oportunidad.

—¿Le dijeron a Alfred de todo eso?

—De hecho, es por eso que tardamos tanto. No nos pareció justo mandarlo lejos sin siquiera saber por qué. Estuvo a punto de golpearnos para impedir que lo saquemos de su habitación. Si lo hubiéramos convencido, no habrías alcanzado a despedirte.

—Él... No puede irse...

—Arthur, escucha... —intentó Tino con cariño. Arthur apretó los párpados, renuente a oír sus explicaciones—. Tú pasaste mucho tiempo en soledad, sin un amigo que te comprenda. Davie nos contaba al respecto. Nos decía que le parecía injusto que un niño tan adorable como tú no tenga amigos. Sé que Alfred te tenía a ti, que te convertiste en un hermano para él, pero debes entender que él merece una oportunidad con su familia de sangre... Seguramente cuando conozca a su hermano hará feliz a ese niño que muy probablemente es tan solitario como lo eras tú.

—Él no quería irse...

—Es porque te adora —explicó, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír—. No espero que entienda a su edad, además es un poco engreído... Pero sé que con el tiempo entrará en razón.

Calló un momento, superado por sus sentimientos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó serenarse un poco.

—¿Cuándo volverán?

—N' l' s'b'm's —dijo Berwald.[4]

—Pero puedes dejarnos alguna carta que quieras que les mandemos. Apenas sepamos su dirección, se la haremos llegar.

Sabía que debía salir corriendo de allí, sin importar si era grosero. Los ojos le escocían y las lágrimas ya no eran algo inminente, sino un hecho. Fingió frotarse la cara, pero para Tino fue bastante evidente que se secaba las lágrimas. Se echó a correr con dirección a su casa e ignoró olímpicamente a su madre, que lo esperaba a un lado, preocupada. No paró hasta llegar a su habitación, y entonces se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, empapando sus sábanas y su camisa. Lloró en silencio y volvió a ignorar a sus padres que le pedían que abra la puerta. Lloró hasta la mañana siguiente, acurrucado con las cobijas y apretando la almohada sobre la que apenas unos días antes había descansado la cabeza de su hermanito.

Su hermano. Él también debía estar pasándolo muy mal. Peor que él incluso.

Alfred debía ser fuerte. Y él también.

Así que se puso de pie, tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, cogió un bolígrafo y una hoja y empezó a escribir.

 _Yo sé que estabas pensando que iba a llegar como un caballero y te iba a ayudar, como esos caballeros de los cuentos que te leía... Pero llegué muy tarde, y las circunstancias de tu partida no las puedo arreglar ni siquiera yo._

 _Me lo han contado todo, ¿sabes? Sé qué ocurrió, y me parece muy bien que te hayan dicho. Sería injusto que te oculten las cosas._

 _Tú eres un héroe, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora allá, en Boston, si no me equivoco, hay un niño que está solo y necesita a su hermano, que es un héroe, para que lo rescate de su soledad. Así como él me rescató a mí un día._

 _Yo ya soy un joven, Alfred. No digo que no te necesite y no quiera verte, pero tu hermano, tu hermano de sangre, te necesita más. Más que yo._

 _Nosotros ya somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y como tu hermano, te prometo algo. Pero primero, prométeme un par de cosas tú._

 _Prométeme que no vas a llorar, que vas a hacer caso a Davie y que harás muy feliz a tu hermanito, tan feliz como lo fuimos nosotros aquí. Prométeme que vas a recordarlo todo. Ahora, yo te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí, que seré un verdadero caballero inglés, como de los que te hablaba en los cuentos que te leía. Seré aún más aplicado y tendré dinero para que ese nunca vuelva a ser un impedimento para hacer felices a quienes quiero. Sobre todo, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. No sé cuándo ni dónde, pero de alguna forma lograré que nos encontremos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, vamos a encontrarnos. Así que pórtate bien para que Davie nos deje vernos pronto._

 _Con cariño._

 _Arthur._

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Me pareció mejor poner la traducción por acá. La canción es "I Saw Her Standing There", del _Please Please Me_ de los Beatles. Es muuuy alegre.**

 ** _Bueno, ella solo tenía diecisiete, sabes a lo que me refiero, y la forma en que se veía no tenía punto de comparación. Así que cómo iba a bailar con otra, cuando la vi parada allí._  
 _Bueno, ella me miró, y yo, yo pude ver que dentro de no mucho me enamoraría de ella. Ella no bailaría con otro, cuando la vi parada allí._  
 _Bueno, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando crucé la sala y tomé su mano entre la mía._  
 _Oh, bailamos toda la noche muy abrazados, y dentro de no mucho me enamoré de ella. Ahora no bailaré con otra desde que la vi parada allí._ **

**[2]: La canción es "I'll Follow The Sun" del _Beatles For Sale._ La traducción sería algo así:** ** _"Y ahora el momento ha llegado, y entonces, mi amor, tengo que partir. Y aunque perdi a mi amigo, al final tu sabrás, ooh_**  
 ** _Un dia tú descubrirás que me he ido, pero mañana puede que llueva, así que seguiré al sol."_**

 **[3]: Cuando dice "la de Beethoven", se refiere a la conocidísima canción "Roll Over Beethoven", del _With The Beatles_. También es bastante alegre (?)**

 **[4]: "Pudo volver con nosotros, pero no quiso de pura terca..."**

 **"Somos muy felices"**

 **"Estaba completamente loca"**

 **"No lo sabemos". Son los diálogos de Berwald.**

 **N.A: Bueno, no sé qué les parezca este capítulo. Puede que Arthur se vea muy expresivo con Alfred para ser un tsundere, pero tomemos en cuenta que, en realidad, Arthur no era tsundere (no mucho) con él cuando era un niño. Lo trataba con cariño y le daba muchos regalos.**

 **Por cierto, seguimos respetando el orden de las canciones del Pretty Odd.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. Y disculpen tanto drama.  
**


	4. That Green Gentleman

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **IV**

 **THAT GREEN GENTLEMAN (THINGS HAVE CHANGED)**

.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo había adquirido la costumbre de sentarse al borde de la ventana, guitarra en mano, para contemplar el atardecer. Muchas veces acompañaba esa actividad con una taza de té, y mientras daba sorbo tras sorbo, veía a sus vecinos pasar por la acera. Era justo en esos momentos que tomaba plena conciencia de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuánto tiempo llevaban viviendo ahí y cuánto había cambiado en comparación a cómo era todo cuando apenas llegaron.

Cuando se ponía más nostálgico, ya sea por la lluvia o por los recuerdos (que por lo general sobrevenían con la lluvia), el té era dejado de lado y lo reemplazaba un cigarrillo o dos (que su padre nunca descubría o procuraba fingir que no los veía). Tomaba la guitarra entre sus manos y dejaba que la música fluya a través de él.

Recordaba que la lluvia le gustaba. De pequeño y hasta adolescente, cuando la veía caer, era razón para cantar. En realidad, cantar le avergonzaba, pero una vez que estaba empapado, su timidez se esfumaba, al menos por un momento, y dejaba que su voz y su espíritu sean libres y se expresen.

— _Half_ _of_ _what_ _I_ _say_ _is_ _meaningless_ _..._ _But_ _I_ _say_ _it_ _just_ _to_ _reach_ _you_ _, Julia..._

 _[La mitad de lo que digo no tiene sentido, pero lo digo solo para alcanzarte, Julia]_

Las cosas no fueron fáciles desde que él partió. Podría afirmar incluso que desde ese momento, poco a poco todo se fue en picada.

Tampoco pretendía ser injusto. Cuando ocurrió todo, ya había pasado mucho desde que dejó de ser un niño, así que madurez no le faltaba. Sabía que sería muy fácil e infantil echarle la culpa de las desgracias que sucedieron a continuación en su vida, como si ese pequeño hubiera encendido un interruptor o hubiera golpeado una las fichas del inmenso juego de dominó que era su vida. No, no haría algo como eso. Quizá en un primer momento la idea cruzó su mente, pero luego, con el pensamiento un poco más claro, cuando tomó plena conciencia de la inmensa soledad en la que había vuelto a sumirse, aceptó la realidad que le tocó vivir.

Alfred no tenía la culpa de nada. Simplemente los desastres, por quién sabe qué motivos, decidieron llamar a su puerta casi al mismo tiempo, cuando apenas estaba recuperándose de su partida. El primero de ellos, el que dio pie a los demás fue, precisamente, su adiós.

Una vez que se fue, pasó los primeros meses prácticamente bajo el techo de Tino y Berwald, al punto de ser algo molesto. Tino nunca se quejaba y siempre procuraba atenderlo con cariño, incluso le ofrecía algunas galletas —lo cual a veces le resultaba ofensivo: estaba bastante lejos de ser un niño, así que no quería recibir ese tipo de contento—; pero al reparar en la forma en que Berwald tomaba la mano de su compañero entre las suyas cuando estaban despidiéndose luego de haber pasado más de tres horas allí, cómo tiraba de él ligeramente para hacer que se apresure y entre a la casa de una vez por todas, de a poco le fue quedando claro qué estaba ocurriendo. Luego de tres meses de asediarlos, por respeto a la casi hermética intimidad que mantenían —y que él estuvo a punto de quebrar a la fuerza, porque ningún vecino se había entrometido tanto en sus asuntos como él—, decidió que iba a regular mejor sus visitas.

Transcurrido medio año de su ausencia, se sentía más que confundido. En el momento en que partió, le escribió una carta no solo para prestarle consuelo, sino también para, al obtener una respuesta de su parte, o al menos de manos de Davie, tenga alguna dirección segura, de modo que puedan mantener el contacto. Tino le aseguró que había enviado la carta al lugar desde donde se había comunicado con el padre de Alfred, pero luego de tanto tiempo seguía esperando su respuesta. Las primeras semanas no se impacientó porque, se dijo a sí mismo, seguramente estaban todos atareados con el cambio de domicilio y conocer a su hermano, entre otras cosas, así que seguramente no tenía tiempo para escribirle. Pero transcurridos esos seis meses, si bien no se desesperó, sí se sintió decepcionado.

Pasaron otros seis meses. Seis meses vacíos, porque las tardes le sabían a nada sin él. Su vida se reducía a asistir a la escuela y regresar de inmediato a casa con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre con una carta en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro diciéndole "Por fin escribieron" o algo por el estilo.

No ocurrió.

De a pocos, sus compañeros, que ya lo tenían como alguien extraño, se alejaron aún más de él. Arthur no formaba parte de ningún club, no jugaba fútbol, no era un montón de testosterona y mucho menos se quedaba a la salida para intentar platicar con alguna de las chicas. Estaba tan ensimismado en tener noticias de su "hermano" que terminó aislándose de los demás.

En ese momento no le preocupaba. Pasaba los días imaginando cómo sería Boston, qué pequeñas diferencias podría haber entre ambos hermanos, qué clase de hombre sería su padre. Se preguntaba también si estaba alimentándose bien, si ya había hecho amigos y, con suerte, a eso se debía su falta de respuesta.

Debido a su aislamiento, se dedicó mucho más a estudiar, así que las que debían ser sus últimas calificaciones fueron excelentes. Le iba tan bien que incluso le quedaba algo de tiempo. Una tarde, cuando volvía a casa a paso rápido, descubrió que habían abierto una nueva tienda en los alrededores: una tienda de música. No solo vendían discos —lo primero que hizo fue fijarse si había alguno de sus ídolos—, sino también instrumentos.

Su madre nunca le dijo nada, pero al observar su comportamiento y cuán retraído se volvía día con día, se sentía terriblemente preocupada. Desde su punto de vista, un apego emocional tan grande no era nada normal, mucho menos sano. Por supuesto, comprendía cómo se sentía su hijo; nunca había sido tan cercano con nadie; pero tampoco deseaba que su vida se estanque en esa despedida. Así que, con cierto dinero que tenía ahorrado y un plan entre manos, le pidió que la acompañe a comprar lo necesario para llenar la nevera. Cuando tomaron la calle principal y cambiaron de rumbo, Arthur empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

—Si vamos por aquí, no llega–

Su madre se limitó a pedirle silencio con su índice sobre sus labios.

Una vez frente a la tienda, le pidió que espere un momento. Arthur supuso que iba a comprarle un disco, lo cual consideraba innecesario porque en realidad ya tenía en su colección todos los que mostraban en el escaparate, pero no iba arruinarle el regalo a su madre. Sin embargo, cuando la vio salir con el estuche, no hizo más que correr a abrazarla y decirle al oído mil veces cuánto le agradecía lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella no lo sabía, pero para Arthur ese fue el mejor regalo de su vida.

Así que, cada tarde, como forma de agradecerle, le dedicaba una canción. Claro que no se sentaba frente a ella y cantaba, era demasiado tímido como para hacer algo así; sin embargo, cuando sabía que ella estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, empezaba a hacer sonar las cuerdas de su guitarra y su voz desde su cuarto. Al principio no era nada bueno, pero con el paso de más meses y luego de comprar algunas partituras con las propinas que le daban, se volvió, cuando menos, decente. La magia acababa cuando, desde su ventana, veía a su padre acercarse. No eran demasiado cercanos y temía que viera como algo negativo ese pasatiempo, así que cuando oía la puerta cerrarse, volvía a hundir la nariz en algún libro o en la almohada, dispuesto a imaginar una vez más cómo podría ser la vida de Alfred y si lo estaba pasando bien o mal.

Arthur no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. No tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, de algún modo algo en él le decía que no le ocurría nada malo, pero a veces, cuando la tarde moría y él procuraba centrarse en el libro que tenía sobre el escritorio, un agujero se formaba en su pecho. Cuando eso ocurría se veía forzado a pararse un momento, dar una vuelta, al menos por la habitación, acercarse a la ventana por aire y mirar al cielo, las nubes. La lluvia.

Un día lluvioso, de esos que ponían nostálgicos a sus padres al añorar Londres, ocurrió la desgracia. Estaba, al igual que en ese momento, sentado a la ventana, escuchando uno de sus viejos discos. El aparato se detuvo abruptamente al abrirse la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Atrás quedó la melodía y solo reinó el ruido.

Probablemente lo que más le dolió fue que tuvieran tan poco tacto para comunicarle la noticia. Se sintió como si hubiera estado soñando apaciblemente y de pronto alguien llegara y le diera una terrible bofetada únicamente para despertarlo.

Quizá fue más doloroso porque fue solo un año después de la partida de su hermano.

—Atropellaron a tu madre.

Jadeaba, y él también empezó a jadear. Un hueco se formó en su estómago, sus piernas temblaron y las náuseas pronto se hicieron presentes.

Antes de siquiera poder formular esa pregunta cargada de esperanza, la verdad lo sacudió y barrió con cualquier ilusión. Quizá fue lo mejor, porque de haber pasado un minuto más, se habría imaginado diferentes posibilidades: que aún había oportunidad, que era mentira, que, en todo caso, podría salvarse...

Su padre supo leer en sus ojos su duda y se encargó de matar su esperanza. La expresión de dolor que surcó su rostro fue suficiente.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó de piedra en la habitación, incluso el ruido del tocadiscos fue completamente ignorado; pero luego de mucho, su padre volvió a aparecer en su habitación. Lo envolvió en sus brazos para intentar, según supuso, llevarlo a darle el último adiós.

No hizo más que romper a llorar.

— _Her_ _hair_ _of_ _floating_ _sky_ _is_ _shimmering_ _,_ _glimmering_ _in_ _the_ _sun_ _...[Su cabello de cielo vaporoso es brillante, brillando en el sol]_

—¡Arthur, la cena!

— _Julia, Julia..._ _Morning_ _moon_ _,_ _touch_ _me...So I_ _sing_ _a_ _song_ _of_ _love_ _, Julia...[Luna del alba,_ _tócame_ _..._ _Así que canto una canción de amor, Julia]_

—¡No dejes que se enfríe!

— _When_ _I_ _cannot_ _sing_ _my_ _heart_ _, I can_ _only_ _speak_ _my_ _mind_ _, Julia...[Cuando no puedo cantar lo que hay en mi corazón, solo puedo expresar lo que hay en mi mente, Julia...]_

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se perdió en su cuello.

— _So I_ _sing_ _a_ _song_ _of_ _love_ _for_ _Julia... Julia... Julia..._ [1]

Y bajó a cenar.

.

.

.

—Muchas veces he pensado que tu madre en secreto siempre quiso regresar a Londres. Solía decir que estábamos muy bien aquí, pero la verdad es que uno siempre recuerda y quiere volver a la tierra donde creció. ¿Tú no recuerdas Londres, verdad?

—Sabes que era muy pequeño entonces...

—Quizá con los ahorros que tengo podamos volver, al menos para pasar unos días...

Se hallaban ambos en la sala, cada uno en un sofá. Su padre, con las gafas en el puente de la nariz, casi en la punta, leía el periódico mientras intentaba disimular una tos que ya lo venía molestando hacía días. Cuando lo veía, no podía evitar pensar en cuánto había envejecido. Parecía como si desde aquel día que la perdieron, el dolor se hubiera encargado de sorberle la vida y la poca juventud que aún le quedaba.

El dolor. El dolor palpable que intentaba disimular siempre con sus pláticas livianas.

Él por su parte sostenía, como hacía a menudo, la guitarra sobre su regazo. En los años que sucedieron desde que su madre murió no tuvo ningún tapujo en exhibirse con ella y poco le habría importado que su padre se oponga a que sea ese su pasatiempo. Contrario a lo que pensó en un primer momento, este nunca protestó ni le criticó nada, y él nunca intentó averiguar por qué. Le extrañaba, por supuesto, porque según había visto, la mayoría de chicos que intentaban hacer música recibían constantes regaños por parte de sus padres, pero estaba demasiado encapsulado en su propio mundo como para cuestionar por qué el suyo no actuaba como los demás.

—Yo también tengo algo de dinero del trabajo, así que podríamos intentarlo... —comentó mientras afinaba una cuerda.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte así.

Él, que no se esperaba ese comentario debido a que lo que hacía era algo bastante simple, volvió el rostro.

—Ya eres todo un hombre. Te graduaste con excelentes calificaciones, trabajas y prácticamente mantienes esta casa. Creo que solo hace falta que encuentres a una linda chica que te quiera y a la que tú quieras para que te cases —rio, y debido a eso despertó la tos que ya se había calmado.

Arthur se sonrojó con ese comentario. Su padre no se inmiscuía en su vida y eso era algo que agradecía profundamente, ya que de hacerlo, habría descubierto que su hijo era más bien inexperto en asuntos amorosos. Durante su adolescencia no tuvo el valor de acercarse a las muchachas, más por desinterés que por real temor al rechazo, pero luego de la muerte de su madre, procuró poner más atención a las que se encontraban a su alrededor como, según oía decir a los demás, le correspondía a un muchacho de su edad. Sin embargo, Arthur sabía que esa búsqueda estaba más bien marcada por la necesidad de recuperar el afecto que había perdido con la ausencia de su madre.

Pero, pese a que ya era bastante mayor, su contacto con las mujeres no había resultado demasiado provechoso. A lo mucho había salido un par de veces con la hija del reverendo, una compañera de la universidad con la que no había pasado de algunos besos y toqueteos o se había sentido algo atraído por una compañera del trabajo, pero nunca se decidió acercarse a hablarle con la intención de conocerse.

Arthur se sentía simplemente negado para el coqueteo. Veía a otros chicos desenvolverse con naturalidad y obtener sonrisas y pequeñas risas de las muchachas; pero cuando él se planteaba intentarlo, se sentía estúpido, como si ese tipo de maniobras del arte de la seducción no hubieran sido creadas para él. Si alguna vez alguien capturaba su interés y de a pocos generaba en él el deseo de concretar algo, no sabía qué paso debía seguir. De hecho, si había podido lograr algo con alguna chica, se debía a que había sido esta quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

No podía quejarse: si bien no había tenido parejas formales, las chicas con las que compartió besos o a quienes les tomaba la mano eran bastante dulces y amables, además de igual de inexpertas que él, lo cual era estupendo porque de esa forma ambos aprendían juntos.

Sin embargo, Arthur ya se sentía bastante advertido, desde que empezó su interés por sus compañeras, de que, en general, se pasaba bastante más tiempo observando a los muchachos y admirando su habilidad de conquista en lugar de las reacciones de las chicas.

Envidia, se convenció a sí mismo con los años mientras continuaba su indiscreto escrutinio. Es envidia.

Su padre probablemente habría terminado preocupado: con tanta edad, no consideraría normal que su hijo no haya tenido ninguna novia oficial que pudiera presentar en su casa.

—Me costó mucho conquistar a tu madre... —resopló el hombre, ya repuesto de la tos—. Pero lo conseguí. Cuando estuvimos juntos, puedo asegurarte, me hizo muy feliz. Estoy seguro de que jamás alguien me haría tan feliz como ella.

En ciertas ocasiones, su padre comentaba alguna que otra anécdota con su madre, pero Arthur no ahondaba en el asunto porque recordarla aún le dolía muchísimo.

—Quizá heredaste eso de mí.

—¿Qué?

—La guitarra. Yo también sabía tocarla. No es por alardear, pero era muy bueno. Tanto, que así enamoré a tu madre. Eso y saber bailar. Cuando me permitió salir con ella, la llevaba a bailar y le cantaba canciones al oído.

Estaba el hecho de que le mencione su guitarra (a la cual ya consideraba una fiel compañera) y también el brillo que despedían sus ojos lo que finalmente lo animó a preguntar. De pronto el interés de su madre por que aprenda a tocar ese instrumento y lo feliz que la veía luego de pasarse la tarde tocando y cantando diversas canciones cobraba sentido.

—¿Qué le cantabas?

—Puede que lo dudes, pero este viejo aún puede tocar eso. —Estiró una mano y Arthur pronto le tendió el instrumento—. Había dos canciones especiales: "Words of Love" [2]–

— _Beatles_ _for_ _Sale_ —comentó en el acto, como si un resorte le hubiera impulsado—. Aunque es de Buddy Holly.

—Muy bien, muchacho —felicitó el hombre—. Hemos influido mucho en ti, por lo que veo. Y sí, es original del viejo Buddy, pero ya sabemos quiénes la hicieron más famosa.

—¿Puedes tocarla en guitarra?

—¡Por supuesto! Para eso te la he pedido.

Remecido por los recuerdos, inhaló con fuerza y posicionó sus dedos sobre el mástil. La otra mano comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas. Arthur vio con sorpresa y alegría que en realidad su padre era muy bueno.

— _Hold_ _me_ _close_ _and_ _tell_ _me_ _how_ _you_ _feel_ _..._ _Tell_ _me_ _love_ _is_ _real...[_ _Acércate_ _y_ _dime_ _cómo te sientes..._ _Dime_ _que el amor es real]_

— _Mmm_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ —Sin poder evitarlo, Arthur se unió.

— _Words_ _of_ _love_ _you_ _whisper_ _soft_ _and_ _true_ _..._ _Darling_ _, I_ _love_ _you_ _. [_ _Palabras de amor que_ _susurras_ _suave y sinceramente... Cariño, te amo]_

— _Mmm_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ —Arthur cerró los ojos, quizá para disfrutar aún más de lo talentoso que era su padre, o quizá como una forma de calmar a su corazón.

— _Let_ _me_ _hear_ _you_ _say_ _the_ _words_ _I_ _long_ _to_ _hear_ _,_ _darling_ _when_ _you're_ _near_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ _Mmm_ —suspiró el hombre, y Arthur notó que tenía la nariz algo enrojecida—. _Words_ _of_ _love_ _you_ _whisper_ _soft_ _and_ _true_ _..._ _Darling_ _, I_ _love_ _you_ _..._ _Mmm_ _..._ _Mmm_ _... [_ _Permíteme_ _oírte decir las palabras que quiero oír, cariño, cuando estás cerca..._ _Palabras de amor que_ _susurras_ _suave y sinceramente... Cariño, te amo]_

—¿Podrías enseñarme a tocarla?

—Por supuesto —resopló él en un intento de disimular que estaba sorbiéndose la nariz—. Espero que algún día se la dediques a alguien especial. Pero ya sabes: solo a alguien especial. Piensa en lo mucho que nos une y cuánto me importa. ¡No la desperdicies! —bromeó, y con sus dedos acomodó los lentes que resbalaban por su nariz—. Tu madre y yo pensábamos a menudo lo buen padre que serías si tuvieras un niño. Luego de ver cómo cuidabas a ese pequeño... ¡Parecías ser su padre, incluso más que Davie o Tino!

Arthur supo que estaba reprimiendo el llanto al notar que evadía su mirada; sin embargo, no por eso se detuvo. Tampoco quería mirarlo a los ojos. Esa última afirmación había terminado por sacudir su corazón.

—¿Cuál es la otra canción?

—Oh, esa es muy especial... La bailamos cuando nos casamos... —Clavó la mirada en el techo, como fingiendo recordar, pero era evidente que no hacía otra cosa que retraer las lágrimas—. Podría mostrarte las fotos más tarde... Tu madre se veía preciosa de blanco. Aún no te habíamos planeado.

—Se casaron siendo ella aún joven, ¿verdad?

—Así es. A tu edad, ya te había tenido.

—¿Cuál es, entonces? —insistió, por una parte por curiosidad y por otra, porque no quería tocar otra vez el tema de su vida amorosa.

—"Here, There and Everywhere" [3].

— _Revolver_ —volvió a responder sin que nadie le pregunte.

—No es por presumir, pero debo decir que tu madre no tenía nada que envidiarle a la musa que inspiró esa canción [4]—rio el hombre, acomodando nuevamente la guitarra—. En este caso creo que voy a cantar más, ¡así que no me juzgues!

—Claro que no...

— _Here_ _,_ _making_ _each_ _day_ _of_ _the_ _year_ _..._ _Changing_ _my_ _life_ _with_ _a_ _wave_ _of_ _her_ _hand_ _._ _Nobody_ _can_ _deny_ _that_ _there's_ _something_ _there_ _..._ _There_ _,_ _running_ _my_ _hands_ _through_ _her_ _hair_ _..._ _Both_ _of_ _us_ _thinking_ _how_ _good_ _it_ _can be..._ _Someone_ _is_ _speaking_ _,_ _but_ _she_ _doesn't_ _know_ _he's_ _there_ _..._ —Se frenó un momento y tragó con fuerza antes de continuar—: _I_ _want_ _her_ _everywhere_ _,_ _and_ _if_ _she's_ _beside_ _me I_ _know_ _I_ _need_ _never_ _care_ _..._

 _[Aquí, construyendo cada día del año. Cambiando mi vida con un movimiento de su mano. Nadie puede negar que hay algo ahí. Ahí, mis manos recorriendo su cabello, ambos pensando cuán bueno puede ser. Alguien habla, pero ella no sabe que él está ahí... La quiero en todas partes, y si está a mi lado, sé que no debo preocuparme]_

— _But_ _to_ _love_ _her_ _is_ _to_ _need_ _her_ _everywhere_ _..._ —completó Arthur al ver que su padre seguía empeñado en fingir que no estaba al borde del llanto.

 _[Pero amarla es necesitarla en todas partes]_

— _Knowing_ _that_ _love_ _is_ _to_ _share_ _..._ _Each_ _one_ _believing_ _that_ _love_ _never_ _dies_ _..._ _Watching_ _her_ _eyes_ _,_ _and_ _hoping_ _I'm_ _always_ _there_

 _[Sabiendo que el amor es para compartir. Cada uno creyendo que el amor nunca muere. Mirando sus ojos y deseando estar siempre ahí]_

Para ese momento, las lágrimas finalmente lograron vencerlo. Su pecho se contraía en espasmos que lo único que lograron fue contagiar a Arthur.

— _I_ _want_ _her_ _everywhere_ _,_ _and_ _if_ _she's_ _beside_ _me I_ _know_ _I_ _need_ _never_ _care_ _..._ _But_ _to_ _love_ _her_ _is_ _to_ _need_ _her_ _everywhere_ _..._ _Knowing_ _that_ _love_ _is_ _to_ _share_ _..._ _Each_ _one_ _believing_ _that_ _love_ _never_ _dies_ _..._ _Watching_ _her_ _eyes_ _,_ _and_ _hoping_ _I'm_ _always_ _there_ _...I_ _will_ _be_ _there_ _,_ _and_ _everywhere_ _..._ _Here_ _,_ _there_ _,_ _and_ _everywhere_ _..._ —Completó en medio de gimoteos, los cuales acompañó Arthur en susurros, vulnerables ambos como nunca se habían mostrado frente al otro.

 _[La quiero en todas partes, y si está a mi lado, sé que no debo preocuparme. Pero amarla es necesitarla en todas partes... Sabiendo que el amor es para compartir... Cada uno creyendo que el amor nunca muere... Mirando sus ojos y deseando estar siempre ahí... Estaré ahí y en todas partes. Aquí, ahí y en todas partes]_

Arthur sabía que, más allá del dolor que pudieran causarle los recuerdos, su padre sufría porque se sentía culpable. El día del accidente este tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo. Se suponía que tenía el día libre y su madre se lo recalcó, pero él insistió en marcharse, no sin antes disculparse y despedirse de ella con, curiosamente, un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso. Ella, pese a todo, decidió que si iba a volver cansado del trabajo, lo mejor sería esperarlo con una buena comida.

Nunca regresó.

Sabía que, desde ese momento, si bien a veces tomaba el asunto con gracia, no dejaba de culparse por todo. Los primeros días, cuando él también se sentía desconsolado, tuvo que soportar oír los sollozos de su padre. No era simplemente que en medio de la penumbra de la noche esos sonidos lo despierten y lo asusten, sino que lo desgarraban: su padre parecía morir lentamente día tras día a pesar de fingir estar bien, y esto a su vez lo lastimaba aún más a él. Al final ambos terminaban con la almohada húmeda por las lágrimas, pero ninguno nunca dijo nada al respecto. Era como si respetaran la manera particular en que cada uno llevaba el luto.

No supo en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero de pronto volvió a sentirse niño. Desamparado. Tan desamparado como cuando los niños se burlaban de él por su acento y lo único en lo que pensaba era en correr a casa para refugiarse en ella.

Tenía ambas manos aferradas a la espalda de su padre y este hacía lo mismo. Tenía la cara empapada y ya sentía húmedo su hombro, pero no le importaba. Su mente estaba perdida. Ya no podía distinguir si era él, su padre o ambos quienes lloraban a gritos.

—Iremos a Londres —exclamó, casi ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

Tino y Berwald fueron los únicos vecinos a los que decidió contarles sobre su viaje. No entró en muchos detalles, simplemente les comentó que su padre y él deseaban volver a sus orígenes y seguramente tardarían apenas el fin de semana o a lo mucho cinco días. Pese a que insistió en que no tardarían demasiado, Tino decidió que los recibiría con una reunión en su casa. Nada demasiado grande: una cena para platicar sobre el viaje.

—Nunca... —empezó Arthur, jugueteando con el forro del mueble en el que estaba sentado—. Nunca escribió, ¿verdad?

—Créeme: a nosotros también nos preocupa y sorprende.

Pasaron cuatro años desde su partida para que, finalmente, al menos reciba algo de información. Tino llegó corriendo a su puerta, seguido por Berwald, y le prestó la carta para que pueda leerla. No decía gran cosa: quien escribía era Davie, pedía disculpas por su falta de comunicación y deseaba que estén todos sanos, además de garantizar, por supuesto, que él y Alfred estaban muy bien. Según la carta, el chico había pegado un estirón y gozaba de gran salud, además de exudar energía.

Pensó que al fin tendría un destino al que enviar sus cartas, pensó que podría comunicarse con Alfred, preguntarle qué tanto le había afectado la escuela, si era un adolescente feliz. Pero no. En esa misma carta, Davie pidió que no les envíen respuesta alguna porque estaban mudándose constantemente de departamento, así que probablemente para cuando llegue su misiva, ellos ya no se hallarían ahí.

Desde luego, a los tres eso les resultó más que sospechoso. En primer lugar, Davie no se negaría a mantener comunicación y mucho menos los dejaría por tanto tiempo sin razones sobre su estado de salud o paradero. Luego, ¿qué razón tenían para mudarse? ¿Por qué tantos secretos?

Pese a lo que le había dicho, Arthur intentó enviarles, cada día, una carta. No tuvo éxito. Y así se quedó, sin más noticias, hasta ese momento. Tenía ya veinticinco años y ni la más remota idea de dónde se hallaba su hermanito.

—Ten por seguro que si hubiera escrito algo, aunque sea una postal, te habría contado. No podría ser injusto contigo luego de lo mucho que ayudaste a Alfred.

—Descuida —sonrió melancólico Arthur—. Te creo.

Se despidió de ambos con un abrazo, asegurándoles nuevamente que no iba a partir por mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en su casa, ayudó a su padre a empacar todo lo que necesitarían y finalmente partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Luego de esa plática, las barreras que existían entre ellos cayeron. Todos los años que tardaron en acercarse parecieron disiparse. No habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos directamente, pero lo que mostraron esa noche fue suficiente. Arthur tenía claro que ese viaje era una oportunidad única: la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

.

.

Tal como le había dicho a Tino, no tardaron demasiado en el viaje. Partieron el viernes por la tarde y estuvieron de regreso el martes muy de mañana. Arthur tenía que trabajar y solo había pedido permiso por un día, así que se vieron obligados a apresurar las cosas.

Pese al apuro, el viaje fue bastante agradable para ambos. No platicaron mucho mientras estuvieron en el avión; Arthur procuraba descansar y su padre aún se sentía un poco enfermo debido a la tos, pero en cuanto pisaron suelo londinense, este no hizo más que sugerir lugares que podrían visitar y que cuya entrada no requiriera mucho dinero. De alguna forma ver a su padre tan emocionado, señalando una cosa u otra con el índice, eufórico como un niño, le enterneció un poco y se dejó llevar por ese entusiasmo.

Decidieron alojarse en un hotel bastante sencillo por sugerencia de su padre. Este argumentó que no era el precio el único motivo de su elección, sino también el hecho de que el vecindario en que se hallaban era el mismo en que había vivido con su madre.

—Creo que mañana por la mañana lo primero que haremos será dar una vuelta por allá —apuntó la noche que llegaron, muy cómodamente sentado ya en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera—. Te mostraré dónde quedaba mi casa y la de sus padres. Cuando pedí su mano, sus padres aún no terminaban de aceptarme.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Arthur. Desde que tuvo esa conversación con su padre, sentía la confianza suficiente como para averiguar más sobre el pasado de su familia. Era una forma, desde su punto de vista, de tener aún presente a su madre. Hablar sobre ella, recordarla, ya no le dolía.

—Bueno, la diferencia de edad entre nosotros siempre generaba sospechas en sus padres. En un principio pensaron que solo quería aprovecharme de ella.

No había reparado con mucha atención en ese detalle. Según creía, en su familia nunca habían existido ese tipo de conflictos; pero, pensándolo bien, la diferencia de edad sí era bastante considerable.

—¿Son alrededor de once años?

—Exacto. Pero haber pedido su mano los tranquilizó, porque eso les garantizaba que mis intenciones eran serias. Así que nos casamos... Al principio algunos miembros de su familia aún me barrían con la mirada, pero con el tiempo, cuando vieron que realmente la amaba, empezaron a respetarme.

—¿Nunca discutiste con ellos?

—¡Claro que no! Quería su aprobación, no más peleas. Quizá fue un poco sumiso de mi parte, y, aunque no lo creas, ¡no me faltaron ganas de enfrentarlos!, pero sabía que eso solo angustiaría a tu madre, además de enemistarla con ellos. Creo que lo que más le dolió de partir de aquí fue dejar atrás a su familia. Sentía un enorme apego por ellos.

—Comprendo...

—Luego viajamos. Tú aún eras pequeño, así que Londres debe ser una novedad para ti. ¿verdad? Pero descuida, ya podremos echarle un vistazo.

Arthur permaneció en silencio un momento, forzando su memoria para ver si en algún resquicio de ella hallaba algún recuerdo de su vida en Londres. Solo le llegó, como algo muy lejano, el vago sonido de la lluvia crepitando contra las ventanas. Para cuando se dio por vencido y dirigió su atención a su padre, lo halló dormido. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y una mano sobre su pecho, como en un intento de controlar y prevenir esa tos que sobrevenía en cualquier momento.

Cubrió su cuerpo con dos mantas, preocupado de que su malestar empeore por el frío, y decidió que también era hora de que se acueste. Antes de sumergirse en las sábanas, sin embargo, decidió echar un vistazo a la ciudad. La típica lluvia londinense y el viento golpearon su rostro, refrescándolo. Inhaló con fuerza, ansioso por sentir, por recordar. Vivir. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la sensación de las gotas recorriendo su rostro para perderse en su cuello.

Sin noción alguna del tiempo, cuando ya sentía escalofríos, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Cerró la ventana, sus largos y bonitos dedos imitaron el recorrido de algunas gotas, pegó su frente y suspiró, empañando el vidrio. En medio de la somnolencia que ya empezaba a sentir, garabateó algo sobre el vapor y, finalmente, se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiéndose en las colchas. Necesitaba descansar para poder visitar todo lo que tenían planeado.

.

.

.

Abandonar Londres le dejó cierto vacío. A pesar de haber permanecido solo unos días allá, sentía que de alguna forma había creado un lazo especial con la ciudad, como si ese hubiera sido siempre su hogar y el viaje le hubiera ayudado a comprenderlo.

El viaje de regreso no fue tan sencillo. La lluvia y ciertos movimientos del avión los asustaron bastante, desencadenando una tos que ya parecía haber sido aplacada. En cuanto estuvieron en Nashville, Arthur se encargó de llevar a su padre al médico antes de dirigirse a su trabajo.

—¡Descuida! —dijo el hombre sonriendo—. Viajar me compuso el ánimo. Estoy muy bien —aseguró, y con esa afirmación, Arthur corrió rumbo a la escuela pública.

Llevaba más de dos años trabajando allí. Luego de graduarse de la universidad con notas excelentes, se abrieron ante él muchas posibilidades; tenía un futuro prometedor a ojos de sus maestros debido a su mente aguda y capacidad crítica; sin embargo, a causa del gran amor que sentían él y su padre por el vecindario, decidió permanecer en la ciudad. Sabía que tenía muchas más posibilidades de un buen empleo en otra ciudad, pero los recuerdos lo ataban a Nashville. Afortunadamente, gracias al cariño de sus maestros fue recomendado en la preparatoria del pueblo, así que pronto lo admitieron como profesor e investigador allí pese a su juventud. Se había graduado como investigador de Literatura Inglesa, así que le convenía tener a mano la nada despreciable biblioteca de la escuela; además, desde su punto de vista —en ese momento—, lidiar con jóvenes no supondría ningún problema.

Claro, lidiar con ellos no fue nada fácil. Las asignaturas eran sencillas y bastante generales (figuras literarias, movimientos artísticos, contexto histórico), así que en cuanto a eso no había ningún problema. La cuestión radicaba en ciertas alumnas. En los sentimientos que generaba en ellas, más exactamente.

En un principio, emocionado por tener la posibilidad de contagiar a los "niños" —así los veía— el gusto por la lectura, la noche antes de tener su primera clase preparó todo de forma impecable. Incluso adquirió algún material multimedia para alejar de la mente de sus alumnos esa idea de que la literatura era aburrida.

Sin embargo, cuando los vio tuvo claro que no lo tendría nada fácil.

Ponía bastante empeño en usar ejemplos accesibles para ellos, probó comparando algunas figuras literarias con frases de canciones que, según sabía, estaban de moda en ese entonces, pero con el transcurso de los días comprendió que los muchachos —específicamente estos— lo veían como a una especie de "señor", anticuado y extraño. Creyó que sería fácil aproximarse a ellos debido a su evidente juventud, pero, al menos con ellos, resultó todo lo contrario.

Las chicas eran otra historia. No lo notó en un primer momento porque estaba perdido en hallar alguna forma de acceder a la mente de sus estudiantes, pero el día que lo descubrió, fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

Llevaba más de dos meses trabajando. Acababa de despedirse de la compañera que le atraía un poco —unos siete años mayor que él— y cuando se disponía a tomar asiento en la sala de profesores para revisar unos exámenes, oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Profesor Kirkland? —llamó una voz aguda.

Extrañado, se decidió a abrir. Consideraba su demora algo descortés. Ocultó los exámenes en un sobre y tomó la perilla.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Schwartz —saludó, algo sorprendido. Recordaba su rostro, estaba en undécimo grado [5], pero no parecía particularmente atenta a lo que decía. Simplemente estaba ahí, observándolo mientras hablaba. Algunas chicas, a diferencia de ella, sí tomaban apuntes—. Pase, por favor —pidió. La joven ingresó a la habitación y Arthur cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

Arthur asintió torpemente. Movió la silla para permitirle a la joven sentarse y luego volvió a donde se hallaba antes de ser interrumpido. Ella le agradeció ese gesto en silencio.

—Bien, ¿ocurre algo? —apuró, intrigado. Quizá, a lo mejor, por fin alguien sentía genuino interés por sus asignaturas.

La señorita Schwartz extrajo su cuaderno de apuntes de la mochilla y, sin previo aviso, rodeó la mesa para colocarse al lado de Arthur, ligeramente inclinada. Abrió el cuaderno en la clase que había dictado ese mismo día y lo colocó frente a él.

El cabello de la muchacha caía como cascada y rozaba su mejilla, causándole cosquillas. En ese punto no sospechaba nada, pero en cuanto sintió su aliento golpear su oreja, se sobresaltó.

—Quisiera hacerle... una consulta...

Era un adulto y debía guardar la compostura. Su reacción, sabía, sería motivo de comentarios entre los estudiantes. Esa chica no iba a quedarse callada sea cual sea el resultado de esa conversación.

—Señorita —atajó con un tono de voz neutral, como si se hubiera convertido en el viejito que todos los muchachos se figuraban que era. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo—, mantenga su distancia o me veré en la obligación de negarme a prestarle ayuda.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenario. Cuando alguna muchacha se le acercaba, esta procuraba mostrarse inocente y su coqueteo le resultaba tierno, esa era la forma de conquistarlo. Su alumna, por el contrario, le pareció atrevida e impertinente, de ningún modo tierna.

Pese a sus firmes palabras, ella continuó. Cuando giró el rostro para enfrentarla, ella clavó su mirada en él, sonriente. Vio que su rostro se acercaba al suyo de forma inminente, así que con ambas manos la detuvo por los hombros. Estaba escandalizado.

—Señorita Schwartz, retírese —ordenó, sumamente serio. Su mirada helada atravesó a la muchacha, quien comprendió que no obtendría nada.

Su mirada inquisidora causó que comprenda la gravedad de su error.

—Profesor, lo siento mucho–

—Solo... retírate —volvió a ordenar, y la chica desapareció en un segundo.

Pensó que tras esa experiencia, su alumna se encargaría de esparcir el rumor de que la había rechazado de forma clara y tajante, así que ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Estaba equivocado.

A la semana siguiente del suceso, ya más consciente de su entorno, reparó en que era el principal foco de atención de las miradas femeninas. Lejos de ahuyentar su interés, cuando se enteraron de cuán "caballero" y "honorable" había sido el profesor al respetar la ética de la escuela, pasó a adquirir el estatus de "hombre ideal".

Para cuando terminó el mes no había muchacha que no detuviera su camino para contemplarlo, al menos por unos segundos.

Por supuesto, sabía que aquello no pasaba de una ilusión adolescente. Le debían respeto, a sus ojos era alguien inteligente y, sobre todo, siendo el más joven de los maestros —se veía incluso más joven de lo que era—, fue imposible que no lo encasillen como el "más guapo" de ellos; así que, inevitablemente, terminaron por idealizarlo.

Nada más ajeno a la realidad, pensaba Arthur con una sonrisa durante el almuerzo. Claro, en ningún momento los halagos que oía por los corredores se le subieron a la cabeza, en todo momento estaba plenamente consciente de que no era nada de lo que imaginaban las chicas, así que no les tomaba demasiada importancia; apenas le causaba cierta gracia su ingenuidad.

A los comentarios que sí prestaba oído era a los de los muchachos. Muchas veces, cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a los servicios higiénicos, se detenía sin poder evitarlo a oír qué cuchicheaban, y cuando su nombre asomaba en sus conversaciones, la conclusión a la que llegaban sus estudiantes era la misma: era un tonto por no haber tenido ningún amorío con ninguna chica.

No iba a negar que muchas de ellas eran bastante "bonitas" —esa era la palabra que solía utilizar—, pero si no había tenido suficiente voluntad para establecer relaciones con mujeres de su edad, mucho menos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con las muchachas que tenía bajo su cargo. Lo consideraba impropio, una falta de respeto a la confianza que habían depositado en él la institución, los maestros que lo recomendaron y los mismos padres de los estudiantes.

Llevaba más de dos años trabajando y una reputación impecable. Se había vuelto más agudo y ante cualquier posible insinuación, cortaba con el asunto de raíz con un par de palabras serias. Dejó de importarle establecer cierta confianza con ellos porque comprendió que, quiera o no, lo malinterpretarían y solo le causarían problemas; siempre que algún alumno o alumna quería hablar con él, solo le permitía hacerlo en el corredor, a vista de todos, o en la sala de profesores con las puertas muy abiertas y jamás accedió a dar clases particulares. Por último, procuraba interactuar lo menos posible con ellos, lo cual aumentó el aura de misterio que se cernía a su alrededor, pero ya no le dio importancia.

Iba de su casa a la escuela y de la escuela, tras permanecer unas buenas horas enclaustrado en la biblioteca —lugar donde nunca lo descubrieron— a su casa directamente, excepto los viernes. Los viernes se tomaba la libertad de observar a los estudiantes practicar fútbol americano. Prefería el fútbol clásico pero, de algún modo, verlos practicar el deporte le transmitía energía.

Ese día era martes. Decidió que no iba a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca porque, durante el receso, antes de dar un mordisco al sandwich que tenía entre las manos, recordó que Tino iba a preparar una comida como bienvenida; así que, maletín al hombro, terminó todo lo que le quedaba pendiente y se echó a correr rumbo a casa para ver a su padre y arreglar su ropa.

Una vez en casa, depositó las llaves en un recipiente que habían colocado en el buró de la entrada y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Papá!

Lo buscó en cada habitación, pero no lo halló.

Tino debió venir a buscarlo, se dijo, y devolvió sus pasos con dirección a su recámara. Se dio una ducha rápida, planchó una camisa y pantalón y volvió a correr, no sin antes tomar una botella de refresco de la nevera. No quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces y solo entonces le abrieron. Al verlo, Tino lo estrechó en un abrazo fuerte, como si se hubiera encontrado con el Arthur niño y no el Arthur adulto que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¿Mi padre está aquí? —preguntó, preocupado. No estaba de más tener esa certeza.

—Sí, yo le pedí que venga hace poco más de una hora. Quiso esperarte, pero le expliqué que era urgente y que estaba seguro de que cuando encontraras la casa vacía, vendrías para acá.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió, algo ansioso. Tino no tenía porqué apurar las cosas, la cena en este caso; era una persona serena y llamar solo a su padre en su ausencia era un poco grosero de su parte...

Tino se hizo a un lado. Al final del corredor podía ver la mesa de la sala.

Su padre, sentado a la mesa, sostenía una copa en la mano, pero no le prestó atención.

Lo vio. Ahí estaba. Tenía que ser él; Berwald se hallaba sentado al lado de su padre.

Todos volcaron su atención a la puerta al notar que Tino aún no volvía con ellos.

También lo vio. Ojos azules que se abrieron con desmesura antes de que una enorme sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, exhibiendo todos sus dientes.

—¡A-Arthur!

Oyó su voz y su cuerpo entero se remeció. Como si hubiera estado muerto hasta ese momento y su sola voz le hubiera traído de vuelta a la vida. Su voz, esa voz que se le hacía lejana pero a la vez tan conocida, le dio forma, cuerpo, sangre. Alma.

No pudo mover ni un músculo. Permaneció en el recibidor hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían, y ya no pudo hacer nada.

Se fundió en él y se olvidó del mundo.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: "Julia" del** _ **White Album**_ **de The Beatles (tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarlos así y dejar de decirles "los Beatles" XD) es una canción que compuso John Lennon pensando en su madre fallecida, Julia.**

 **[2]: Arthur, el fanboy de The Beatles, ya dijo que pertenece al disco** _ **Beatles for Sale**_ **. Tal como dice, la canción es original de Buddy Holly, pero el cover es más popular. Es una canción adorable.**

 **[3]: Quisiera decirles que la escuchen, pero la versión del disco ( _Revolver_ ) no está disponible en Youtube, a diferencia de "Words of Love" que incluso está en el canal oficial. Soy McLennon shipper y amo profundamente The Beatles, así que esta canción significa demasiado para mí —cofcofesacanciónlaescuchopensandoenelMcLennoncofcof—, pese a que mi Beatle favorito es John. Pueden buscarla de todos modos, porque circula una "versión alterna". Si alguien desea que le pase la versión del disco, mándeme un PM. La letra es preciosa y la verdad es que cuando la escucho, sufro (?) **

**[4]: Esta canción fue acreditada a Lennon-McCartney, pero es solo de Paul y en el momento en que la escribió, era novio de la bellísima Jane Asher. Ella no solo inspiró esta canción, sino muchas más como "And I Love Her", "For No One", "I'm Looking Through You", "You Won't See Me", etc. Se dice que no solo lo inspiró ella, sino también pensar en su madre fallecida.**

 **[5]: En undécimo grado, los estudiantes ya tienen alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho años.**

 **N.A: Bueno, me he tardado bastante xd Este capítulo es extenso y quizá un poco extraño porque pasan muchas cosas, pero sirve principalmente para explicar qué ocurrió con Arthur y en qué clase de sujeto se ha convertido. Espero que, pese a eso, les guste.**

 **Arthur con una guitarra me da vida :'D**

 **Sé que ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo y no ha habido mucha "interacción" propiamente UsUk, pero quiero que entiendan que en este fic, por las mismas circunstancias que los rodean —alguien quizá ya puede intuir que va a ser algo complicado—, las cosas se darán de forma progresiva. Si están dispuestxs a esperar, estaré muy agradecida. Si no, hay muchos fics UsUk disponibles en esta plataforma.**

 **Espero no estar saturándolxs con tantas referencias a canciones...**

 **Ah, se me olvidaba aclarar: Arthur y Alfred se llevan ocho años. El cumpleaños de Arthur es en abril y el de Alfred en julio, así que durante mayo y junio se llevan nueve años, pero de ahí en más, son solo ocho —já, solo ocho—**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **V**

 **I HAVE FRIENDS IN HOLY SPACES**

 **.**

La velocidad con la que ocurrió todo lo dejó algo confundido. De pronto se hallaba a la mesa, una copa en la mano, un brazo afectuoso rodeando sus hombros y enormes sonrisas enfocadas en él, además de ojos húmedos, brillantes, al borde del llanto. El tren de su pensamiento se detuvo en seco prácticamente apenas llegó a la casa y volvió a verlo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco a partir de ese instante, probablemente debido a que aún no era capaz de procesarlo.

Lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente era de cierto aroma que le embargaba los sentidos. No era el vino de su copa, tampoco lo que sea que estuviera servido a la mesa. Era un olor particular que lo tranquilizaba, pero a la vez le hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Sumido en la necesidad de sentir aún más esa esencia, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió una voz que, a la distancia, sonaba como la de su padre.

—Debe estar cansado por el trabajo —restó importancia Tino, y nuevamente, como algo muy lejano, le llegó el sonido de unos cubiertos chocando entre sí—. Tenemos mucho de qué platicar...

—¡Hey! —Una sacudida. Un zarandeo que por fin lo devolvió completamente a la realidad—. ¿Todo bien? —inquirió este, y Arthur se sintió perdido de nuevo al ver su rostro.

Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, incapaz de proferir palabra. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los azules que tenía frente a él un instante para luego recorrer sus facciones. Tenía la mandíbula fuerte, los pómulos algo marcados, la piel tostada, el cabello más dorado que nunca, la nariz perfectamente recta y sobre esta un par de anteojos que nunca necesitó cuando estuvieron juntos.

—¡No he cambiado tanto! —bromeó este, y soltó sus hombros—. ¡No me mires así!

—L-Lo siento... —susurró, incapaz de seguir mirándolo.

—Sí, has cambiado mucho —aseguró Tino con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el plato de Berwald—. Eres todo un muchacho. Resultó ser cierto eso que nos dijeron en aquella carta, que estabas enorme.

—Se nota que tienes huesos fuertes —se sumó el padre de Arthur—. Incluso a tu edad ya eres del tamaño de Arthur, ¡y aún te falta crecer un poco más!

—Pegué el estirón alrededor de los catorce —dijo con una sonrisa, y tomó los cubiertos que tenía a cada lado para empezar a comer—. En un principio creyeron que sería algo obeso porque, bueno, solo hace falta ver mi espalda, y que iba a ser de tamaño promedio, pero con el estirón, adelgacé un montón también. ¡Era el más alto de mi grupo!

—¡Y el más popular también, de eso estoy seguro! —celebró el padre de Arthur, meneando su copa—. ¡Brindemos! Ah, pero tú solo bebe soda, hijo —le dijo al muchacho, quien en el acto tomó el vaso lleno de _Coca Cola_ que le había dado Tino.

—Esa cosa debe ser más dañina que el vino —regañó Arthur, ya más consciente de su entorno y menos ido. No le parecía bien que beba, pero siempre podía optar por agua o algo por el estilo.

—Los menores no beben, jovencito —replicó a su vez su padre, apuntándole con el dedo.

Arthur volvió el rostro y de inmediato empezó a hacer cuentas.

—¿Ya olvidaste... cuántos años tengo? —Alfred tenía una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, como si se sintiera ligeramente ofendido.

—Tienes–

—Diecisiete. ¡Voy por los dieciocho! —celebró al instante, y estiró el brazo para chocar su vaso contra los de los demás. Arthur se sumó un par de segundos después.

—Lo recuerdo, es solo que no lo pensé en el momento...

—Olvídalo —respondió, guiñándole un ojo—. De todos modos, supongo que es normal. Ha pasado un montón de tiempo.

Alfred, cubiertos en mano, empezó a trozar el filete que le había servido Tino. Arthur estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo reprimir la pregunta:

—¿Dónde está Davie?

Berwald desvió la mirada sin soltar los cubiertos; Tino no apartó la suya del plato, inmóvil; su padre tomó la servilleta y se limpió los labios para luego depositar sus manos sobre su regazo; Alfred, que estaba cortando la carne, hizo un mal movimiento, demasiado violento, y el cuchillo terminó en el suelo.

—¡Lo lamento! —rio, y de inmediato se puso de pie para recogerlo—. ¡Iré por otro! —anunció, aún sonriente, desconcertando a Arthur.

Tino permaneció en silencio hasta que vio su figura desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

—Arthur, él… falleció. Alfred nos lo dijo apenas llegó.

—¿C-Cómo–?

—V'j'z —dijo de pronto Berwald—. 's t'd' l' q'' n's d'j'.

—Él... ya era muy mayor... Tú lo sabes... Aún no nos ha dado detalles. Alfred no nos ha querido decir mucho y hemos decidido respetar eso.

—¿Tampoco sobre su–?

—No. Y creo que es un tema muy delicado como para preguntárselo ahora que apenas ha regresado. Es un chico y no queremos presionarlo. Estoy seguro de que se abrirá con el tiempo.

—¿Pero cómo es que está aquí entonces? ¿Llegó solo? —replicó en el acto Arthur, incapaz de contenerse—. Tenemos que–

—No —cortó su padre, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Ya oíste a Tino: es un muchacho. El pobre apenas debe estar asimilando todo. Démosle tiempo.

—Sabes que cuando esté listo, seguramente serás la primera persona con la que platique —aseguró Tino con una sonrisa y eso, en cierta forma, tranquilizó a Arthur—. No le preguntes nada, deja que sea él quien dé pie al tema.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamó el chico, cuchillo en mano—. ¿Dónde pones todo ahora, Tino? ¡Creí que encontraría todo tal como antes! —recriminó con un puchero, y se sentó a la mesa.

—'l c'mb'' 's 'nv't'bl' —sentenció Berwald. Tino volvió el rostro en dirección a él, como si sus palabras hubieran sido una revelación—. C'm' —apuró en respuesta, y con su índice golpeó suavemente una de sus mejillas. Tino enrojeció y de inmediato empezó a comer.

.

.

.

Luego de eso, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Alfred se sirvió dos platos y los terminó sin ningún problema, además de beberse al menos tres vasos de soda. Arthur lo observaba y cada tanto le señalaba sus malo hábitos; pero él ignoraba lo que decía, lo tomaba como simples comentarios y seguía sonriendo mientras iba contándoles a todos lo bueno que era en su escuela en fútbol americano. Según afirmaba, era el número uno del equipo y todos en las graderías vitoreaban su nombre tras sus victorias.

—Supongo que ese físico tuyo se debe principalmente al juego —comentó el padre de Arthur, sentado en el sofá de la sala.

—Algo así. Me dijeron que tengo mucha energía y que lo mejor era ocuparla en algún deporte porque, como me gusta comer, dijeron que podía generar ansiedad y terminaría con una graaan diabetes —explicó, casi atropellándose con las palabras—. Así que me dediqué a jugar, ¡y ahora soy el mejor!

—Me habría gustado verte siendo obeso... —reflexionó Arthur. Alfred lucía en ese momento como una pared, alto, fuerte, fornido, como los muchachos que observaba cuando se interesó por las chicas, aquellos que las hacían sonrojar y sabían manejarse tan bien que nunca obtenían una negativa, así que la idea de Alfred siendo gordo le generaba cierta curiosidad—. Desde niño siempre comías mucho.

—¡No pienso ser gordo! —replicó el chico.

—Entonces, Alfred, ¿ya terminaste la escuela? —dijo Tino, con una fuente en la mano, repartiendo unas rosquillas que, según dijo durante la cena, había horneado Berwald.

—Nop —respondió este con la boca llena—. Aún me falta terminar este año y será todo. Mi traslado ya se tramitó.

—¡Estupendas noticias! —celebró el padre de Arthur, dándole un mordisco a su rosquilla—. ¡Vas a estar con Arthur, entonces!

—No entiendo.

—Trabajo… en la escuela —explicó, dándole un sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía. Alfred volvió el rostro, muy sorprendido. Su expresión infantil conmovió ligeramente a Arthur—. Llevo ya dos años allá...

—¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó, mucho más emocionado de lo que estuvo Arthur cuando fue aceptado en el trabajo—. Es decir, siempre fuiste muy listo, todos lo decían, pero ahora... ¡Vaya!

—Me imagino que tienen mucho de qué platicar —suspiró Tino, y tomó asiento al lado de Berwald. Este de inmediato colocó su mano sobre su rodilla—. Q-Quizá no sea m-mala idea que... Tú estás de acuerdo, ¿no? —dijo, y con delicadeza retiró su mano, no sin antes repasar el dorso de esta con su pulgar—. No nos opondríamos a que te quedes a dormir esta noche en casa de Arthur. Solo si así lo deseas.

—Tino…

—Acabas de llegar y si empiezas a desempacar ahora, vas a estresarte —bromeó, y Arthur no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, convencido de que Tino tenía toda la razón—. Puedes llevarte un cambio de ropa, tu cepillo y pasta dental, y mañana ya te ayudaríamos a ordenar todo. Tu habitación sigue tal como la dejaste.

—¡Genial! —celebró, y se puso de pie en el acto—. ¡Voy por lo que necesito entonces!

Alfred se echó a correr gradas arriba, escalándolas de dos en dos. Arthur y su padre oían desde donde estaban todo el alboroto que estaba causando en la planta superior.

—¿Están seguros? Acaba de volver y quizá quieran–

—Está bien —aseguró Tino—. Creo que va a necesitarte ahora. Es solo un chico...

—Ve a preparar la habitación —ordenó su padre—. Yo lo llevaré a casa cuando baje.

Arthur dejó a un lado su taza y se despidió de todos estrechándoles la mano. Una vez en su hogar, extrajo de debajo de su cama un colchón inflable que había comprado hacía ya un año. Su padre le dijo que seguramente era algo sumamente cómodo, así que lo instó a realizar la compra; él, en cambio, pensaba que era un gasto innecesario, pero de igual forma lo hizo. Con mucha prisa, porque seguramente ya debían estar regresando, se dio a la tarea de inflarlo. Hecho eso, tomó unas sábanas de su guardarropa y las extendió sobre este. No estaba seguro de que Alfred quiera pasar la noche en su habitación, pero, en el peor de los casos, solo era cuestión de trasladar todo a la sala y allí podría dormir. Él, porque definitivamente no iba a permitir que el chico duerma en la sala.

Listo todo, algo cansado, se dejó caer sobre su propia cama. De alguna forma, aún no terminaba de convencerse de su presencia nuevamente en su vida. Apenas el día anterior estaba regresando de Londres con su padre y ahora Alfred estaba ahí, dirigiéndose a su casa, luego de haberlo extrañado por tantos años. Era una locura.

No sabía bien cómo debía comportarse con él, es más, ni siquiera creía que fuera apropiado decirle "hermano", como antes. Luego de lidiar con muchachos de esa edad había concluido que estos no eran muy adeptos a las muestras de cariño ni a ser tratados como niños —pese a que él así los veía—, así que, en cuanto a eso, sería cauteloso. De todos modos, nunca había sido tan abierto en cuanto a su afecto; por el contrario, si se caracterizaba por algo, era por su reserva y prudencia, y si bien desempeñó el papel de un hermano mayor en la vida de Alfred, era consciente de que nunca había sido excesivamente amoroso; su cariño se limitaba a consolarlo, darle abrazos, dormir juntos, contarle cuentos y protegerlo.

Giró el rostro en dirección a su escritorio. Allí yacían sus libros, ordenados en perfecto orden, alfabéticamente, pero dentro del grupo sobresalían sus favoritos: sus cuentos. Los cuentos que le leía cuando era un niño. En cuanto estiró el brazo en un vano intento por alcanzarlos, el sonido de la puerta principal lo sorprendió.

Apenas se incorporó, Alfred ya se hallaba frente a su puerta.

—¡No ha cambiado en nada!

Sin permiso alguno, el muchacho se adentró en la habitación. De pronto se hallaba sentado frente al escritorio, curioseando entre sus papeles, los exámenes que debía revisar, la taza llena de bolígrafos, sus marcadores y los separadores que había coleccionado de todas las ferias de libros a las que había asistido. Al no hallar nada que le parezca interesante, impulsó la silla y dio un giro completo sobre esta, despeinándose en el proceso.

—¡Tienes muchos más libros! —Le dio la vuelta a la silla, de modo que su pecho se apoye en el respaldo y sus piernas queden a ambos lados de esta.

—Creo que eso es algo lógico.

—Entonces, ¿te la pasaste leyendo mientras yo–? —No alcanzó a terminar su frase: su brazo derecho se extendió con ímpetu y su índice señaló algo que se hallaba a espaldas de Arthur. Este, asustado por lo súbito de su reacción, giró el rostro tan de golpe que le dolió el cuello—. ¡Una guitarra! ¡¿Tienes una guitarra?!

—¡Claro que es una guitarra! ¡¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?! —recriminó adolorido—. ¡No me asustes así!

—¡Entonces ahora eres como el Sargento Pimienta [1]! ¡Ese del que me hablabas!

—Ya quisiera... —murmuró, algo abatido. Sabía con solo ver sus ojos que estaba esperando que le muestre el instrumento, así que se puso de pie y lo extrajo de su estuche—. No soy nada malo —se jactó, porque no iba a mostrarse tímido, no frente a él, y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.

—So let me introduce to you the one and only Billy Shears! —aplaudió Alfred al verlo con la guitarra en la mano—. ¡Yo sabía que algún día ibas a reconocer que esto de la música te gusta de verdad!

Arthur guardó silencio, porque se negaba a admitir que, tal como decía Alfred, la música era algo más que un pasatiempo en su vida, y colocó sus dedos sobre el clavijero para afinarlo, vacilante sobre qué podía tocar. Ya había perdido su timidez, al menos con ciertas personas, debido a que lo practicaba bastante a menudo, pero tratándose de Alfred, la cosa cambiaba. Sentía que era una figura de respeto para él, así que debía dejarle una buena impresión, y por otra parte, la posibilidad de decepcionarlo lo ponía algo nervioso.

Alfred, que aguardaba impaciente, empezó a golpetear el suelo con la suela de su zapato.

—¿Ya?

—H-Hay... ¿Hay alguna canción que recuerdes y… que quieras que toque?

—Pues... La del sol no es del Pimienta, ¿no?

—Alfred, muchísimas canciones de ellos hablan del sol —explicó—. Y no, en ninguna canción del _Sgt. Pepper_ hablan del sol, o al menos no es el tema principal de alguna de las canciones.

—¡Pero había una, una suavecita! —pataleó—. Es en la que están caminando, ¡donde están melenudos!

—¿"Here Comes the Sun"? [2]

—¡Creo que es esa!

Si antes estaba algo nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún más. La canción que le acababa de pedir no era complicada sino delicada, tanto en la guitarra como en la voz. Probablemente una de las canciones más delicadas y bellas que escuchó en su vida. Temía que no sea tan hábil como para poder transmitir todo aquello, pero tendría que ejecutarla de igual forma, porque sería peor quedar como un cobarde.

—Bien…

Tragó duro y con toda la convicción que reunió, diciéndose a sí mismo que iba a salirle muy bien, empezó a tirar de cada cuerda. Pese a que quería ver su expresión mientras tocaba, sabía que no podía permitírselo, ya que necesitaba de toda su concentración.

— _Here comes the sun… Here comes the sun and I say…_ _It's alright…_ —Frunció el ceño y su lengua se asomó por entre sus labios en un gesto de concentración terrible mientras se esmeraba en hacer sonar de forma correcta cada cuerda—. _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter… Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here…_

 _[Aquí viene el sol… Aquí viene el sol, y digo… está bien... Querida, ha sido un largo, frío y solitario invierno... Querida, se siente como si hubieran pasado años desde que estuvo aquí]_

Alfred, cosa rara, no hacía mucho. Apenas movía la cabeza al ritmo que imponía la canción. Arthur no pudo verlo, pero tenía dibujada en el rostro una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules lucían más deslumbrantes que nunca.

— _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces... Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here… Here comes the sun… Here comes the sun and I say it's alright…_

 _[Querida, vuelven las sonrisas... Querida, parece como si hubieran pasado años desde que estuvo aquí... Aquí viene el sol... Aquí viene el sol y digo que está bien]_

— _Sun, sun sun, here it comes!_ _Sun, sun sun, here it comes!_ —exclamó Alfred, imitando los movimientos de un baterista. Arthur notó por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacía y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

 _[¡Sol, sol sol, aquí viene! ¡Sol, sol sol, aquí viene!]_

— _Little darling, I feel like ice is slowly melting…_ —Por alguna extraña razón, dejó de lado sus infundadas preocupaciones sobre impresionarlo y por fin se dignó a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes se prendieron de los azules de este, y la voz emergió desde lo profundo de su corazón—. _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear…_ _Here comes the sun…_

 _[Querida, siento como el hielo se derrite lentamente… Querida, parece como si hubieran pasado años desde que estuvo claro…Aquí viene el sol]_

— _It's alright!_

Arthur cerró de forma magistral la canción con un movimiento limpio de sus dedos y bastante estético de su muñeca. Apenas empezaba a respirar con normalidad de nuevo cuando sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido de la risa y los aplausos de Alfred.

—¡Eso fue estupendo! ¡No creí que fueras tan bueno!

Iba a regañarle, decirle que por supuesto que era bueno, que cómo se atrevía a subestimarlo, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Sus manos se aferraron a la guitarra y se sintió indefenso sin saber por qué.

—C-Cállate —alcanzó a decir un momento después, como para no quedar como un tonto—. Claro que fue genial, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿La compraste?

Alfred vio que su amigo agachaba la mirada y sus uñas palidecían al apretar con más fuerza el instrumento.

—Me la regaló mi madre.

—¡No la he visto hasta ahora! —exclamó sonriente—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero pedirle un pastel como los que me hacía para mi cumpleaños!

—Alfred–

—¿Por qué no llegó con tu papá? ¿Está enferma?

—Alfred —interrumpió. Tenía los párpados apretados y la respiración irregular—. Ella... falleció... Fue hace unos años —se adelantó a explicar, porque sabía que si se lo permitía, Alfred iba a seguir preguntando y sin proponérselo, iba a lastimarlo—. Fue... un año después de que te fuiste. Un accidente.

—L-Lo siento...

—Ya pasó bastante. Descuida. Está bien. —Quizá era un buen momento. Tino le dijo que no lo presione, pero simplemente no podía guardar sus dudas por más tiempo. El momento parecía el adecuado—. Sobre eso, quería preguntarte–

—Me fui por demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, supongo que no fue decisión tuya... Aún eras un niño y no podías hacer nada.

—Tú tampoco podías hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Ante esa réplica devastadora, se sintió desarmado.

Decidió que no iba a insistir.

—Debes dormir. Debes estar cansado. He preparado un colchón inflable... Eso, si quieres dormir en mi habitación. Si no, puedo irme a la sala.

—Pensé que podríamos ver una película o algo... —suspiró el muchacho, y sin permiso alguno, trepó a la cama y se tendió por completo, como cuando era un niño y se creía dueño de esta—. Aún es temprano. ¿No quieres? ¿Qué tal _Yellow Submarine_ [3]?

—Mañana tengo que trabajar —explicó, y sin saber cómo, alcanzó a frenar su mano que ya se disponía a peinar los cabellos de la frente de Alfred. Hizo puños con ambas y las juntó sobre su regazo.

—¡Ah, no me has contado sobre eso! —chilló y se incorporó en el acto—. ¿De qué estás trabajando? ¿Es emocionante?

—Soy profesor —respondió Arthur. Sus ojos, como los de una madre, le pidieron a Alfred que se calme y este obedeció—. Me aceptaron porque destaqué mucho cuando fui estudiante. Ahora enseño Literatura.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¡¿vas a enseñarme?! Es decir, ¡¿vas a dictarme clases?!

—Tengo colegas, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad. ¿Solo te falta lo que queda de este año?

—Sip, termino este y la escuela será historia ¡Será mejor que me ayudes para aprobar todo!

—¡Yo soy incorruptible, jovencito! —recriminó Arthur, pero sabía que era broma.

—Pareces un anciano —comentó Alfred sonriente, moviéndose para quedar de lado y darle la espalda—. Eres todo un adulto...

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que te comportas como un señor. Siempre lo has hecho, aunque en realidad, incluso ahora, no lo eres. Señor Kirkland~ —canturreó, y tomó una almohada para cubrirse el rostro y acallar su risa.

—Qué... mocoso tan insolente —resopló este, indignado—. Fuera de mi cama.

—Dijiste que te irías a la sala.

—Pues no, no me voy.

—¡Y se supone que el niño aquí soy yo! —se carcajeó, haciendo a un lado la almohada—. ¿Qué tal _A Hard Day's Night_ [5]? —insistió, meneándole las cejas. Ante eso, Arthur se dio por vencido.

—Está bien... ¡Pero si llegamos tarde mañana, va a ser culpa tuya!

Arthur dejó la cama y tomó el control remoto. De un anaquel que tenía cerrado y Alfred no había alcanzado a revisar, extrajo el estuche que contenía el disco de la película. El muchacho mientras tanto se removía sobre el colchón hasta que al fin encontró la posición más cómoda.

—A lo mejor podemos hacer un maratón, película por película según el año en que salió cada una. Creo que nunca vimos unos documentales... unos que mencionabas mucho...

—No los tenía cuando vivías aquí. Los compré con el tiempo.

—¡Pues hay que verlos!

—¡Mañana vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Prometo levantarme! —rogó, haciendo un puchero.

Y nuevamente, contra ese tipo de gestos Arthur no podía ganar.

—Está bien. ¡Pero si no te levantas, voy a tirarte agua encima!

— _Okay!_

.

.

.

Habían acordado dejar para el final _Magical Mystery Tour_ [4]. Según Alfred, no tenía sentido cerrar la noche de mal humor viendo _Let It Be_ , porque, según recordaba, a su amigo le deprimía pensar en la separación de su banda favorita; además, lo absurdo y surrealista que era todo en esa película le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Incluso le parecía graciosa. Aunque claro, habría preferido cerrar la noche con _Yellow Submarine_. El hecho de que esté animada, con tantos colores, que sea la que más canciones incluía y que esos tipos con mostacho sean los héroes de la historia, le emocionaba. Se imaginaba cómo se vería con mostacho. Sin embargo, debido a sus ansias, esa más bien fue la segunda que vieron. Sobre _Magical Mystery Tour_ , Arthur puso sus peros y trató de impedirle verla, pero él argumentó que ya estaba bastante grande como para que pretenda censurar lo que veía.

Habían acordado también que, una vez terminada la película, en caso alguno se quedara dormido, el otro le despertaría para que se mueva y traslade al colchón inflado. Arthur fue muy enfático al respecto, diciéndole que no se había tomado la molestia de inflarlo para al final no usarlo, así que cuando creyó que le había dejado las cosas claras, se permitió disfrutar de sus películas.

Amaba por diferentes motivos cada una de ellas, nunca se aburría de verlas, sin importar cuántas veces lo haya hecho antes, pero ese día simplemente estaba demasiado agotado luego del trabajo y tantas emociones vividas. Así que cayó dormido, sin saber en qué momento exacto de la madrugada el sueño lo venció.

Se hallaba muy a gusto, la almohada suave y la cama cálida lo invitaban a seguir durmiendo, incluso se atrevió a dejar escapar un gruñido de satisfacción mientras se regodeaba en la suavidad del colchón. Pero entonces sintió algunas cosquillas en su nariz, además del vago olor de un shampoo desconocido y un peso extra sobre su cintura.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue averiguar qué hora era. Su mano tanteó sobre la cabecera y se encontró con el despertador: seis de la mañana con diez minutos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Que pronto se convirtió en uno de horror al descubrir la razón de sus cosquillas y aquello que yacía sobre su cintura.

El calor trepó por sus mejillas. Le parecía sumamente inadecuado lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de no ser porque no era capaz de reaccionar, habría acabado con el asunto de una vez por todas. Eso y que simplemente empujarlo, que fue la primera idea "coherente" que llegó a su mente, le pareció demasiado maleducado de su parte. Siendo un adulto, que el resultado de su maratón de películas sea ese era enteramente su responsabilidad.

—¡A-Alfred! —regañó en un susurro, temiendo que su padre pueda despertar, e intentó alejar el brazo que lo envolvía sin éxito alguno—. ¡Te dije que me despertaras!

El chico se limitó a mascullar cualquier cosa y, como para hacer rabiar Arthur, se empeñó en abrazarlo aún más, lo que provocó que su cabello vuelva a rozar la nariz de este y en consecuencia, las cosquillas se hagan presentes una vez más.

—¡Te dije que iba a echarte agua encima si no te despertabas! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!

—¡Aún es temprano, Matthew! —gruñó esta vez. Arthur se paralizó en el acto.

—¿Mathew? ¿Quién es Mathew?

—Cinco minutos... —Y continuó aferrado a él como un koala. La incipiente barba de su mejilla rozó la piel del cuello de Arthur, estremeciéndolo. Como si muriera de frío, escondió la nariz en el cabello de este y volvió a gruñir—. Solo... un momento...

—A-Alfred, vamos a llegar tarde. Se me hará tarde... —explicó, esta vez más dulcemente, y apartó algunos cabellos de su frente, a la par que lo alejaba de su cuello. Tanta cercanía, no sabía por qué, lo estaba poniendo nervioso—. Vamos a desayunar.

El muchacho empezó a parpadear despacio. Se pasó una mano por la cara y deshizo todo lo que ya había logrado poner en orden Arthur. Al reparar en su presencia, le regaló una sonrisa. Pero siguió sin moverse.

—Hey...

—¡Nada de "Hey"! ¡Levántate ya! —regañó, y finalmente se decidió a empujarlo. El chico simplemente empezó a reír y se alejó para ahora abrazar la almohada.

—Yo aún no tengo clases porque no es oficial que esté estudiando allá, así que puedo dormir. Iré más tarde.

—Como quieras —resopló derrotado e indignado Arthur. Se deshizo de las sábanas, tomó una toalla del guardarropa, algunas prendas más y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de su ducha, con una toalla sobre los hombros, sacudiendo su cabello con esta para que termine de secarse, se encontró con que tal como había dicho, Alfred se había echado a dormir de nuevo. Sin más remedio y sin deseo de continuar con la discusión, bajó a la primera planta para desayunar y partir rumbo al trabajo. Aún tenía mucho tiempo, pero prefería hacerlo todo con algunos minutos de anticipación. Si había algo que odiaba, eso era llegar tarde.

Ya listo, con los libros y el material para su clase en su maletín, partió rumbo a la escuela. Una vez esté allá se tomaría unos minutos para disculparse con Tino. Pese a que le permitió seguir durmiendo, sentía que era su responsabilidad que, cuando menos, Alfred se levante temprano y vuelva a su verdadera casa. Le habría gustado incluso acompañarlo, pero debido a que tenía cierta prisa y sabía que no iba a levantarse, decidió que simplemente iba a llamar por teléfono para avisarle qué había ocurrido.

Cuando ya se hallaba en los pasillos rumbo al aula en la que le correspondía dictar clase, las ya conocidas miradas se hicieron presentes. Creyó que ya se había habituado a ellas, pero sentirse incómodo era inevitable. No solo se trataba de su forma de mirarlo, sino el hecho de hacerlo en sí mismo. Para Arthur era casi irónico: era incapaz de capturar la atención de alguien de su edad que le guste lo suficiente —ni siquiera creía que fuera un buen partido, así que comprendía que nadie se anime a intentar algo con él—, pero esas muchachitas fantaseaban quién sabe qué con él. Sabía que ante el mínimo gesto, cualquiera de ellas estaría dispuesta a lo que sea por él, pero sabía también que era absolutamente incapaz de hacer algo por el estilo. Iba en contra de su naturaleza retraída y su moral.

No había mucho que hacer al respecto, a fin de cuentas. Solo podía seguir caminando, mirada al frente, espalda recta, mirada fija y ceño fruncido: todo un adulto, serio y formal, para que la barrera invisible que lo separaba de sus estudiantes permanezca intacta.

Depositó su maletín sobre el escritorio y los alumnos, que al verlo llegar tomaron asiento y terminaron su plática, sacaron sus cuadernos de sus mochilas. Tras anunciar el título, empezó a dictar.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin terminó con todas las clases que debía dictar, agotado luego de tener que soportar otra tanda de miradas, se dirigió al único lugar en que sentía plena tranquilidad: la biblioteca. Podía pasarse ahí al menos tres o cuatro horas porque en cuanto se sumergía en la lectura de algún libro, todo a su alrededor desaparecía. El encargado ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de avisarle que ya se marchaba: sabía que Arthur era uno de los maestros de la escuela y que, tan correcto como era, sería incapaz de dañar alguno de los libros.

Arthur y el bibliotecario habían establecido una relación, si no amical, al menos cimentada en el respeto y la mutua confianza. O al menos tanta confianza como se pueden tener dos personas que solo interactúan lo necesario. Así que Arthur entendía, hasta cierto punto, la actitud del bibliotecario al restringirle, incluso a él, el acceso a ciertos libros. Sabía que no era que desconfiara de él, sino que había recibido órdenes expresas de parte de sus superiores de que, sin excepción alguna y debido a lo desgastados que estaban y a la urgente restauración que demandaban para poder ser utilizados, absolutamente nadie podía utilizarlos.

El caso es que Arthur necesitaba un libro de ahí. Era una antología que tenía por lo menos cincuenta años de haber sido publicada, pero le interesaba leerla porque contenía información personal y poco conocida sobre sus autores favoritos, además de escritos que solo se hallaban en esa edición. A sus ojos era una absoluta joya, y siempre que iba a la biblioteca y recordaba lo cerca y lo lejos que se hallaba de su alcance tremendo material bibliográfico, se le echaba a perder un poco el ánimo. A menudo se preguntaba cómo un libro tan valioso había acabado en la biblioteca de una humilde escuela, pero, pensándolo bien, mientras menos personas lo descubran, mejor para él.

Sin embargo, el cansancio debido al maratón de películas de la noche anterior le hizo olvidar de momento ese asunto. Simplemente llegó, dejó su maletín a un lado, extrajo el libro que estaba leyendo la tarde anterior, una edición crítica de la poesía de Keats, y se dejó caer en el pupitre.

.

.

.

Desde que salió por la mañana, se aseguró de llevar consigo su sobretodo. En esa época del año llovía bastante, lo cual no sería un problema —le gustaba la lluvia hasta cierto punto— de no ser porque la enorme humedad en el ambiente a veces era difícil de tolerar debido a que, luego del frío de los meses anteriores, la temperatura empezaba a subir, al menos un poco. No era un buen clima, pero al menos no era tan terrible como en enero y febrero, cuando hacía un frío espantoso y para empeorarlo todo, llovía; en marzo el problema radicaba simplemente en lidiar con la humedad de las constantes lluvias.

Al salir de casa, Arthur se aseguró de llevarse consigo su abrigo, pero también su sobretodo para no terminar empapado y así evitar resfriarse. Cuando entró en la biblioteca, según recordaba vagamente, llevaba puesto solo el abrigo y el sobretodo lo había dejado en alguna parte que en ese momento su mente dispersa no podía recordar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en por qué tenía frío, por qué todo estaba tan oscuro y por qué sentía que algo lo estaba sacudiendo.

—Hasta que al fin te encuentro...

Alcanzó a oír, pero el frío hizo que, en lugar de contestar, se empeñe en enroscarse más sobre sí mismo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Una sacudida mucho más fuerte y, como si volviera de la muerte, se incorporó de un tirón y abrió la boca desesperado en busca de aire. Con los ojos más abiertos, volvió el rostro y halló a la persona que lo había despertado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló, aún algo somnoliento, tallándose un ojo—. ¿Cómo...?

—Vine a terminar el papeleo para mi traslado luego de almorzar. Mira que tienes el sueño muy pesado...

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —siguió mascullando y se estiró como un gato, lo que provocó una pequeña risa en Alfred—. ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Nada, que eres un gruñón. Como siempre —respondió, aún sonriente. Tomó asiento frente a él, de modo que sin proponérselo sus rodillas chocaban, y con ambos codos sobre la mesa, dejó descansar su quijada sobre esta—. Pues... cuando terminé con todo, pensé: "¿Por qué no buscar a Arthur?" Así que empecé a recorrer los salones en los que, según el horario que está en la dirección, dictas clase, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte, así que nuevamente pensé: "¿Dónde puede estar alguien como Arthur?"

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —replicó en el acto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que averigüé dónde está la biblioteca porque, obvio, tenías que estar aquí. Es decir, ¿dónde más ibas a estar? —continuó, ignorando la protesta de Arthur—. Y, pues, aquí estoy. ¿Cómo así te quedaste dormido?

—No recuerdo el momento exacto... Solo sé que estaba leyendo y sucedió...

—¿Qué lees? O, bueno, leías. ¿Cuentos?

—No, poesía. ¿Te interesa leer cuentos? ¿Leíste algunos en Boston?

—Nah, allá leí más bien cómics. No me gusta leerlos, me gusta que me los lean —explicó, y tomó el libro que yacía al amparo de Arthur—. ¿Keats?

—Fue un poeta inglés.

—¿Todo lo que me leías cuando era niño era de ingleses?

—Casi todo, sí.

—Uhm... Así que al profesor Kirkland le gusta la poesía... —dijo, pretendiendo sonar solemne. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar analizando lo que decía el libro. Por supuesto, no lo hacía—: "Piadoso amor que no nos hace sufrir sin fin, amor de un solo pensamiento, que no divagas, que eres puro, sin máscaras, sin una mancha. Permíteme tenerte entero... ¡Sé todo, todo mío! Esa forma, esa gracia, ese pequeño placer del amor que es tu beso... esas manos, esos ojos divinos, ese tibio pecho..." [6] ¿Qué significa divagar?

Arthur frunció el ceño y le arrebató el libro de un solo movimiento.

—Es algo que haces a menudo: divagar. Y tu forma de leer poesía es un desastre.

—Debería enseñarme entonces, profesor Kirkland —continuó impostando el tono y soltó una risa—. Como sea, ya es tarde y está lloviendo como nunca afuera.

—Voy por mi sobretodo entonces.

Dio un estirón más antes de ponerse de pie, y antes de echarse a andar, empezó a hacer memoria. Para cuando terminaron las clases, si bien no lo llevaba puesto, al menos lo traía consigo, bajo el brazo. Entonces, debía hallarse en alguna parte de la biblioteca.

Recorrió mesa por mesa seguido por Alfred, sin embargo, no lo halló. El muchacho pronto se aburrió de la situación al no obtener resultados con su búsqueda y le exigió que se esfuerce por recordar, además de recalcarle que la lluvia estaba empeorando y se hacía más y más tarde. Arthur entonces recordó en lo primero que pensó al ingresar a la biblioteca: los libros prohibidos —así los llamaba—. Antes de dejarse caer en la silla y continuar la lectura de Keats, se dio un momento para echar una mirada a la sección en que se hallaban los libros por restaurar. Siempre guardaba la esperanza de que algún día el libro que tanto quería salga de ahí para de ese modo poder leerlo al fin. Seguramente lo dejó cerca de ahí por descuido. No había otra posibilidad.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de soltar otro bufido y con este, otra queja, Arthur frenó de golpe su andar y devolvió sus pasos para dirigirse a ese sector de la biblioteca. Alfred volvió a seguirlo y cuando reparó en que se hallaba en una parte completamente distinta, se detuvo a observar lo que había a su alrededor. Atrás habían dejado los típicos pupitres y estantes, frente a él se presentaron un par de mesas cubiertas por una capa de polvo, de un modelo más antiguo que las que había antes, una enorme vitrina de vidrio en la que se suponía debía haber alguien atendiendo y, sobre todo, detrás de esta había una puerta con cerrojo y un candado algo oxidado.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó de inmediato. Se acercó hasta tomar el candado y comprobó que pese a su estado, abrir la puerta era imposible.

—No se puede entrar por ahí —explicó Arthur mientras tomaba su sobretodo de una de las mesas—. El bibliotecario tiene una forma especial de entrar; creo que hay un pasaje que conecta desde ese lado de la biblioteca hasta acá.

—¿Y qué hay?

—Más libros, solo que son muy viejos y necesitan ser restaurados.

—Vaya —bufó, decepcionado.

—Hay libros muy valiosos ahí, jovencito —regañó, ya con la prenda encima—. Incluso yo quiero uno.

—¿Y por qué no te lo prestan?

—Porque está muy maltratado. O eso me dijo el encargado. Cuando un libro es restaurado, lo ponen en la vitrina de aquí y luego en el sistema de búsqueda aparece como disponible. Claro, aquí eso tarda mucho porque no hay muchas personas que sepan hacerlo...

—¿Cómo se llama el libro?

— _Antología de poesía inglesa_. El nombre es muy general, pero lo que importa es la editorial y el año en que fue publicado, porque hay muchos libros que ya se llaman así. El que quiero tiene alrededor de cincuenta años de haber sido publicado.

Alfred frunció el ceño y los labios, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Cuando Arthur estaba a punto de preguntar, este volvió a sonreír y tomó su muñeca para forzarlo a caminar.

—¡Te dije que es tarde y llueve mucho!

Abandonaron la habitación y descubrieron que se hallaban completamente solos y en medio de la penumbra. Probablemente Arthur se habría detenido a pensar en lo incorrecto que era que Alfred tenga aprisionada su muñeca de no ser porque no había nadie a su alrededor y, sobre todo, le preocupaba más lo tarde que debía ser: ya no había el más mínimo rastro del sol.

—Esto parece una película de terror... —comentó Arthur, y se sorprendió por su propio eco.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Solo escúchanos... ¡Hola! —Nuevamente obtuvo como respuesta su eco, más potente esta vez—. Me pregunto si aquí ha habido actividad paranormal...

—¿¡De qué hablas?!

—Esta escuela tiene muchísimos años... No me sorprendería... —comentó, más para sí mismo y completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba provocando en Alfred—. Quizá pueda escribir algún día algo así...

—¡C-Cuando éram-mos niños nadie nos dijo nada de eso! —exclamó, y al tirar de la muñeca de Arthur, este se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. ¡Deprisa!

Luego de atravesar por varios pasillos a toda carrera y en medio de las protestas de Arthur al ser jaloneado, por fin salieron de la escuela. Tal como había afirmado Alfred, la lluvia arreciaba con cada segundo que tardaban. El muchacho tenía toda la intención de echarse a correr, pero se vio frenado por Arthur, que se negó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ni siquiera llevas puesto un abrigo. Si salimos ahora, vas a enfermarte.

—¡No si corremos!

—¿Estás loco? ¡Para cuando lleguemos la lluvia habrá calado hasta tus huesos!

—¿Y tu bici? ¿cómo llegas a la escuela'

—La he traído, pero incluso así, te enfermarías. Solo se me ocurre darte mi abrigo...

—¡Yo soy fuerte! —aseguró Alfred, hinchando el pecho—. Solo hay que pedalear rápido. Vamos por ella y salgamos de aquí.

—Pero-

—No me molesta la lluvia. Ni a ti. ¿Recuerdas?

Arthur enmudeció. Frunció los labios, se colocó la capucha y antes de lanzarse a discutir absurdamente con él de nuevo, echó a correr. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sobre la bicicleta, Alfred se aferró a su cintura y él tomó el volante con la fija determinación de hacer el camino a casa lo más rápido posible.

Concentrado como estaba, no pensaba ni por un instante en sus piernas cansadas y mucho menos notó que Alfred se reía; al menos no hasta muchos minutos después.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas que una vez estábamos así, como ahora?

—¿En la bicicleta? —Arthur, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó de golpe—. M-Muchas veces te llevé en mi bicicleta...

—Es que hubo una vez en la que te dije algo... Aunque creo que no te gustó... —rio, y se apegó aún más al cuerpo de su amigo debido al frío—. También estaba lloviendo.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Es que ese día estabas cantando... Yo también canté, te acompañé... Te dije que esta lluvia me gustaba porque por esos días, luego salía el sol y, sobre todo, porque como un pajarito, te ponías a cantar.

—Q-Qué tontería... —resopló, más y más sonrojado a pesar de que el frío le latigueaba la cara.

—Cántame algo.

—Ya te canté una cuando estuviste en mi habitación... Ya fue suficiente por hoy.

En realidad, ese no era el motivo. Simplemente ocurría que era difícil lidiar con la inexplicable vergüenza que le causaban sus palabras como para poder concentrarse en cantar lo suficientemente bien como para no decepcionarlo y a su vez no decepcionarse a sí mismo.

—Además, no falta mucho para llegar...

—Con la edad te has vuelto un pajarito tímido —volvió a reír, pese a que le decepcionaba no obtener lo que quería—. ¡Inténtalo!

— _Two of us wearing raincoats, standing so low in the sun... You and me chasing paper, getting nowhere on our way back home… We're on our way home, we're on our way home… We're going home…_ [7]

 _[Nosotros dos usando abrigos, permaneciendo bajo el sol... Tú y yo consiguiendo dinero, llegando a ninguna parte en nuestro camino de vuelta a casa... Estamos en nuestro camino de vuelta a casa, estamos en nuestro camino de vuelta a casa... Estamos volviendo a casa...]_

—¡Esa no me la sabía! —exclamó el muchacho una vez Arthur se detuvo—. ¿Por qué no la escuchabas cuando era pequeño?

—Llegabas a visitarme cuando ya llevaba mucho rato escuchando el disco en el que está. Seguramente nunca la escuchaste porque es la primera canción. Y eso es lo único que cantaré —añadió unos segundos después.

—Bueno, al menos prométeme que la próxima vas a cantármela completa, ¿sí?

—No sé si habrá una próxima oportunidad, para empezar —replicó, sin saber por qué, porque el ánimo no estaba como para iniciar discusiones—. Pero... creo que puedo pensarlo...

—¡Voy a esperarlo con ansias! —dijo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur debido al cansancio.

—Te lo prometo —se rindió finalmente, apretando los ojos para reprimir el sonrojo que trepaba por sus mejillas y encendía todo su rostro.

Arthur continuó pedaleando sin descanso, hasta que al fin el vecindario se dejó ver. Para su desgracia —o eso pensaba él—, cuando pasó con la bicicleta por la vía principal, llamó la atención de algunas vecinas que corrían calle arriba, paraguas en mano, para refugiarse en sus casas, u otras que, sin nada que hacer, tenían las narices asomadas a la ventana.

Ahora todos se enterarían del regreso de Alfred.

Pero decidió no angustiarse por eso, al menos no de momento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su urgencia de dejarlo con Tino y que este se encargue de arroparlo para que coja un resfrío.

Así que, en un último esfuerzo, impulsado —aunque no quisiera admitirlo— por un pequeño quejido que alcanzó a oír y tras sentir que sus manos se deslizaban por su abdomen y restregaba su rostro contra su espalda, sacó energías de quién sabe dónde y por fin llegó a su destino.

No salió de esa casa sino hasta que vio que Alfred yacía en su cama, perfectamente enchompado y cubierto de mantas hasta el cuello.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Cuando Alfred dice "Sargento Pimienta" está haciendo referencia al personaje que "inventaron" The Beatles, por así decirlo. Luego de soportar una vida horrible, agotados de las giras y de lo mucho que estaba limitada su creatividad debido a que el público quería decidir qué música debían producir, The Beatles deciden reinventarse. Musicalmente, el cambio empieza desde** _ **Rubber Soul**_ **y es evidente en** _ **Revolver**_ **, entonces llegamos a** _ **Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_ **(El Club de los Corazones Solitarios del Sargento Pimienta). A Paul McCartney se le ocurrió que vestirse de otra forma y, digamos, crearse un alter ego, una banda ficticia, ser otros, sería una buena idea para desligarse de su imagen anterior, la de la "Beatlemanía" (cuando tenían el peinado de honguito). Este es considerado el mejor disco de rock de la historia según la revista** _ **Rolling Stone**_ **.**

 **[2]: "Here Comes the Sun" es una canción compuesta enteramente por George Harrison. Está incluida en el disco** _ **Abbey Road**_ **, por eso Alfred lo identifica como el disco en el que "están caminando" XD La canción es bellísima y miles de veces le han hecho covers. Lamento decir que no está en Youtube la versión original.**

 **[3]:** _ **Yellow Submarine**_ **es una de las películas que incluyeron a The Beatles como protagonistas; con esto me refiero a que no se trata de un documental, sino que ellos "actúan". La película es animada y es súper colorida y psicodélica. El argumento gira en torno al Sargento Pimienta, quien busca a Ringo, John, George y Paul para que le ayuden a recuperar Pepperland, ya que esta ha sido atacada por los "blue meanies", personajes que no quieren que haya música.**

 **[4]:** _ **A Hard Day's Night**_ **es probablemente la película más popular que también incluyó a The Beatles como protagonistas, además de ser la primera. Esta película está a blanco y negro y nos muestra la agitada vida de los chicos y lo difícil que es lidiar con su fama. Hay que recordar que, como banda, tienen un disco homónimo.**

 **[5]:** _ **Magical Mystery Tour**_ **, también protagonizada por The Beatles, fue enteramente producción suya; es decir, ellos mismos crearon el libreto y se encargaron de dirigirla, a diferencia de** _ **A Hard Day's Night**_ **o** _ **Help!**_ **, en la que solo actuaron y más bien fueron dirigidos por Richard Lester; esta película fue idea Paul McCartney. Se trata, tal como dice el nombre, de un tour mágico en el que todo puede pasar. La película fue un rotundo fracaso y le demostró al mundo que The Beatles podían fracasar en algo. En este caso, también sacaron un disco homónimo (el cual es mi favorito, btw)**

 **[6]: Es un fragmento de un poema de John Keats, "Ten compasión, piedad, amor!...". Quiero aclarar que puse el poema sin respetar su estructura estrófica para resaltar la forma fría y directa de Alfred al leerlo XD**

 **[7]: "Two of Us" es la primera canción del disco** _ **Let It Be**_ **. Este es el último disco de The Beatles, aunque en 2003 Paul McCartney, quien siempre estuvo disconforme con que Phillip Spector se encargue de producir su disco —¿con qué está conforme ese man?—, sacó una versión sin tanto artificio, en la que se mantienen las canciones sin más puras, sin distorsiones ni efectos, llamado** _ **Let It Be... Naked**_ **. Particularmente, prefiero esa versión. Les pediría que la escuchen, pero desafortunadamente no está en Youtube. Además, me va a servir para más adelante, y ese será el momento propicio para escucharla (?)**

 **N.A: ¿Quién va a leer tanta nota? Nadie, creo XD no sé para qué lo escribo (?) Yo tengo el headcanon monse de que a Estados Unidos le gusta The Beatles porque Arthur le enseñó a escucharlos y este a cada rato lo jode con que su música siempre se gana a su gente. Lo que pasa es que ellos no solo triunfaron en Inglaterra, o sea, todo empezó ahí, pero el verdadero despegue se dio desde que viajaron a Estados Unidos y se presentaron en el programa de Ed Sullivan. Fue a partir de ahí que empezó la "beatlemanía" a nivel mundial.**

 **Lamento la demora y espero le guste la actualización a quien haya leído :') Gracias a YuriSan333 y MileShrud7**

 **EDIT IMPORTANTE: HAN HABILITADO LAS CANCIONES DE THE BEATLES EN YOUTUBE AHHHHHH ESTOY TAN FELIZ :'DDD No puedo explicarles por qué está pasando eso (eso es más cosa del fandom), pero el punto es: ahora, si desean, pueden encontrar las canciones que menciono en el fic. BÚSQUENLAAAS**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Northern Downpour

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **N.A: Sé que he puesto muchas canciones XD y quizá no he puesto el debido énfasis en la que da título al capítulo, pero esta, al igual que la anterior, es demasiado especial y me gustaría que la escuchen.**

* * *

 **VI**

 **NORTHERN DOWNPOUR**

.

La luz rojiza del ocaso cubría sus párpados. No estaba despierto, pero estaba a punto de estarlo. Ya percibía el escozor del sudor que se escurría desde su nuca por su cuello, desde la frente a la que se le pegaba el cabello, recorriendo sus sienes y pómulos, los labios secos, el calor en las mejillas, el aliento amargo, la respiración pesada. El sofoco. Sentía como si ardiera en fiebre, pero no era así: no estaba enfermo, no lo estaba antes de caer rendido en la cama luego de la comida, luego de la discusión.

Sus manos no eran ásperas. Nunca se vio obligado a hacer algún trabajo pesado; no tenía la constitución física para hacerlo incluso de haberlo querido. Sus manos eran bonitas, de dedos largos, no demasiado grandes, de uñas limpias y redondeadas por naturaleza, claro, porque él no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo tan trivial como sus uñas. Sus manos eran y no eran delicadas. Las conocía perfectamente; sus dedos se perdían entre su enmarañado cabello a menudo, especialmente cuando algo lo frustraba.

Esa no era su mano.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces tener algo de calentura...

No respondió al instante. Se sentía turbado y confundido, incapaz de orientarse, y no sabía por qué.

—Creo que es cosa del verano que cada vez está más cerca, ¿no crees?

Sintió una enorme gota de sudor escurrirse desde su entrecejo hasta sus párpados, por lo que frunció el ceño y siguió sin abrir los ojos.

—Me sorprendería que te enfermes, ¿sabes? Yo estuve todo desabrigado en la lluvia contigo el otro día y ni así me enfermé. ¿Hay algo mal contigo?

Y otra vez, esa piel tan familiar, que no identificaba como suya pero se le figuraba tan conocida; otra vez se deslizó por la suya propia, llevándose consigo algo del sudor que le lastimaba la vista. Esa piel, esa muñeca fuerte que llegó a rozar su mandíbula, esos dedos, largos también, que de forma algo tosca, sin proponérselo seguramente, repasaron su mejilla, su quijada y el puente de su nariz. Hasta que al fin decidió abrir los ojos.

—¡Vaya, por fin! —exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le permitía lucir todos sus dientes—. ¿Quieres agua? Pareces estar ardiendo. ¿Te sientes mal?

Al ver su rostro, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—C-Cállate...

—Yo creo que también es cosa de las lluvias. El sol con las lluvias... ¡Esto parece una pecera! —rio—. Se siente más bochorno por la humedad de la lluvia y el sol que ya está más fuerte. ¿Tú qué dices? Es decir, cuando era niño el sol no me parecía tan–

—Cállate —repitió, ya más repuesto y completamente consciente de su alrededor—.Va a estallarme la cabeza...

—¿Te dije que ya voy a asistir a clases? La semana que viene será mi–

—Alfred —prácticamente amenazó, y esta vez fue su mano la que se encargó de limpiar los restos de sudor. Se incorporó despacio, apoyándose con su codo, y sin que Alfred pueda evitarlo, tomó el vaso con agua que se hallaba en el mueble al lado de la cama.

El chico, advertido, permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose los padrastros y golpeando el suelo con su talón incesantemente hasta que Arthur terminó el contenido del vaso.

—No estoy enfermo —explicó—; solo... Quizá sí es el calor...

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió, no sin antes dar un último tirón a un dedo. Arthur le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria—. Porque cuando llegué tu papá parecía... No sé... ¿Se veía raro? Me dijo algo sobre que estabas enojado o serio...

—No quiero hablar de eso...

—¿Es algo malo? Espera, ¿no me quieres decir porque según tú soy muy joven? Porque si vas a salir con una excusa como esa–

—No, no, no —frenó de inmediato, jugueteando con sus dedos, algo nervioso—. Es que... no... no me gusta... Es algo personal... Es–

—Bien... Bien —declaró, y se acomodó sobre el borde de la cama de forma tal que le daba la espalda.

—Alfred... —Arthur se pasó una mano por el pelo y dio un largo suspiro—. Es... Mi padre estuvo hablando sobre mí. Resulta que los hijos de unos vecinos... ellos tienen aproximadamente mi edad... van a casarse.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —replicó extrañado, y volvió el rostro, al igual que su cuerpo.

—Mi padre últimamente tiende a hablar de eso... —comentó, con el rostro encendido y la mirada clavada en la ventana para no mirarlo a los ojos por nada del mundo. Ese tema lo incomodaba demasiado—. Pero ese no es el punto. Según me dijo, lo invitaron a una reunión, una especie de cumpleaños, y los vecinos empezaron a hablar de lo que hacían sus hijos...

—Y él sacó cara por ti, ¿verdad? —rio Alfred, ya con su buen ánimo repuesto.

—Algo así... Pero no sé en qué punto a él se le ocurrió que era buena idea mencionar que... que canto... Ni siquiera recuerdo haber cantado una canción entera con él o que me haya escuchado...

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Arthur boqueó, incrédulo e indignado. Sabía que Alfred era algo denso, pero no creyó que lo fuera hasta ese punto.

Habría entendido que su padre se exceda en halagos sobre lo bien que le iba en el trabajo, todos los vecinos hacían lo mismo con sus hijos, pero que se haya atrevido a mencionar lo de su canto... eso no podía perdonárselo.

Por una parte, estaba el hecho de que no se sentía seguro sobre su habilidad para hacerlo; por otra, que tomaba su canto como algo sumamente secreto: nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que lo hacía. En realidad, si se atrevía a hacerlo se debía a que Alfred se lo pedía o por darle gusto a su madre cuando esta aún vivía. No había otro motivo. No había por qué ventilar algo tan terriblemente íntimo.

—¡Ahora los vecinos quieren que cante en su boda!

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Y por qué?

—¡¿Acaso no es evidente?!

—Pues yo creo que deberías —afirmó, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, a su lado, con ambos brazos bajo la nuca—. Seguro te pagarían bien... Quizá con el tiempo puedas incluso ganarte cierta fama. Digo, no veo el problema...

—No se trata del dinero–

—¿Acaso te sobra?

—T-Tampoco, pero... No quiero. No todo en esta vida es dinero, Alfred.

—Pero siempre se vive mejor con otro ingreso, ¿o no? —Alfred chasqueó la lengua—. Yo en tu lugar aprovecharía la oportunidad. Te sabes un montón de canciones de amor, tienes una voz linda, como de pajarito —Las orejas de Arthur se encendieron— y sabes tocar la guitarra. ¡No necesitas nada más!

—No lo haré. Es una decisión tomada.

—¡Al menos prométeme que vas a pensarlo!

Arthur permaneció en silencio, observando al muchacho que yacía a su lado. Su mutismo fue interpretado por este como una respuesta afirmativa, por lo que se arrojó a abrazarlo por la cintura.

Pero no aceptaría. Lo había decidido. ¿Por qué Alfred no era capaz de ver cuán íntimo y precioso era para él ese secreto, al punto de querer compartirlo solo con él y su madre?

.

.

.

—¿Está bien si dejo esto por aquí?

—Seguro —respondió él, distraído. Extrajo de su bolsillo el encendedor y un cigarro que de inmediato colocó entre sus labios—. Volveré luego. Iré a la terraza.

—Oiga, espere —atajó antes de que Arthur abra la puerta. Dejó los libros que habían encargado sobre la mesa de la sala de profesores y se acercó a él—. Que no lo vean, por favor.

Arthur frunció el ceño y torció los labios, aún con el encendedor en la mano.

—Ya sabe, los muchachos pueden tomarlo como un ejemplo. Con el impacto que tiene en los estudiantes... Es usted toda una influencia para ellos, profesor Kirkland.

—Deberían aprender a tener un poco más de personalidad, entonces —replicó él—. Pero entiendo a qué se refiere. Descuide. Y no se preocupe por los libros: de ser necesario, me quedaré toda la tarde revisándolos para registrar todos los datos en la biblioteca.

—Quizá dentro de poco ya no tenga tanto trabajo con eso —comentó el empleado, como quien no quiere la cosa. Arthur, que ya había girado la perilla, se detuvo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo, e hizo a un lado el cigarrillo.

—He visto que solo usted se ocupa del inventario y registro de los nuevos libros de la biblioteca; ni siquiera el mismo encargado lo hace, aunque muchas veces se debe a que usted se le adelanta y a él ya no le queda nada por hacer; tampoco los colegas del área de Literatura lo ayudan.

—Ellos sí son educadores; yo, por el contrario, soy investigador, así que–

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso se lo comentaba. —El hombre se acercó a Arthur con actitud cómplice—. Parece que van a recibir otro investigador. A lo mejor con su llegada, a usted se le aligera el trabajo.

—¿Investigador? ¿Investigador en qué? —inquirió al instante. Jamás admitiría que esa información le estaba hincando el orgullo—. ¿De dónde vendrá?

—No tengo muchos detalles, profesor... Solo sé lo que le he dicho...

Sin más que decir, el empleado abandonó la habitación. Arthur permaneció ahí un momento, reflexionando.

En los años que llevaba trabajando como profesor, si bien había llegado alguno que otro investigador, ninguno se especializaba en Literatura, así que no había forma de que termine vinculándose con su trabajo; además, su visita era algo muy pasajero, se reducía a revisar uno que otro libro, hablar con uno de los maestros para consultarle bibliografía o algo por el estilo. Pero si el empleado le había comentado aquello, era porque esa persona necesariamente iba a inmiscuirse en lo que hacía o cuando menos su campo de estudio estaba muy relacionado con el suyo.

Volvió en sí al ser golpeado con la puerta cuando un colega intentaba ingresar en la sala de profesores. En medio de disculpas y escondiendo el cigarrillo en la manga de su camisa, salió de ahí con rumbo a la terraza con el fin de despejar su mente.

.

.

.

Su primer plan era permanecer en la terraza todo el tiempo que tenía libre hasta que la idea de los libros esperándolo le punce la cabeza lo suficiente para ponerse a trabajar; sin embargo, luego de terminarse el segundo cigarrillo, siempre con la petición del empleado en su mente, se dirigió al lugar de siempre de los viernes. El campo de fútbol.

Con el maletín al hombro, porque algún instinto en él le decía que debía cargar consigo al menos un libro, tomó asiento en las graderías, piernas y brazos cruzados, en una zona algo alejada con respecto a la cancha, de modo que el sol no le lastime la vista. Los muchachos —la gran mayoría de último año— apenas empezaban a ocupar el campo, así que lo único que Arthur podía ver, de momento, eran sus saludos, bromas, palmadas y abrazos.

Pese a que no estaban haciendo lo que se suponía quería ver, es decir, jugar fútbol, Arthur simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. Muchas veces, dependiendo de a qué hora vaya a verlos, ocurría lo mismo: los chicos hacían el tonto hasta que finalmente se decidían a entrenar en serio. Bien podía llegar más tarde, de ese modo llegaría a tiempo para solo ver el partido, pero no lo hacía. En ocasiones incluso se daba aún más prisa para alcanzar a verlos en esas situaciones, en medio de sus jugueteos.

Permaneció abstraído en su contemplación, su vista viajaba de una espalda a otra, hasta que, de un momento a otro, un chico rubio que se le figuraba demasiado familiar hizo aparición. Corría, y a medida que lo hacía, se desprendía de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se ponía encima otra, en apariencia más ligera. Arthur comprobó que, en efecto, su piel se había bronceado por completo. Los chicos, tras su llegada, parecían discutir algo; se rascaban la nuca, lo miraban de reojo. Estarán pensando si aceptarlo en el equipo o no, concluyó Arthur. Por fin, luego de un par de minutos, con un gesto de su mano le indicaron que se una a ellos. Y empezó el partido.

Alfred corría, gritaba, movía los brazos en busca de un pase, anotaba. Una y otra vez, vencía a algún compañero en velocidad, esquivaba a quien pretendía interponerse en su camino y concretaba la anotación. Sus ahora amigos, sorprendidos por su habilidad, se arrojaban encima de él, lo aplastaban, le sacudían el cabello. Alfred emergía de entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro; se abría paso entre ellos con ayuda de sus brazos.

Brazos gruesos, mucho más que los suyos, espaldas anchas, frentes sudorosas, camisetas adheridas a sus cuerpos húmedos. Estrépito de risas y maldiciones. Palmadas y roces.

Es envidia, se decía. Envidia de no poder hacer lo que ellos hacían; envidia de no tener el físico para practicar algún deporte como ese, ni el americano y su amado fútbol "original". Por eso los observaba, porque, pensaba, ellos representaban todo aquello que desde que era un adolescente nunca pudo ser.

Estaba perdido con la mirada clavada en Alfred; ni siquiera se percató de que la llegada del ocaso; hasta que el chico, quién sabe cómo, volvió el rostro abruptamente y agitó su brazo en el aire, saludándolo.

—¡Arthur!

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

Él, que había pasado inadvertido por los muchachos hasta ese día —porque, claro, ellos estaban ocupados en correr y anotar, apenas y se daban cuenta de quiénes se hallaban en las gradas— se sintió expuesto. Un instante luego de verse sorprendido, agachó ligeramente la cabeza, el rostro encendido, y, con cierta torpeza debido a los nervios, extrajo el libro que tenía en el bolso y lo abrió sobre sus piernas en una página al azar.

Pese a que lo oyó llamándolo muchas veces más, hizo oídos sordos y se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer en esa posición hasta que el partido termine y la cancha esté deshabitada.

.

.

.

Sumido en su vergüenza, no abandonó su lugar sino hasta que el cielo era tan oscuro que ya le era imposible fingir que leía. Sus alumnos ya se habían marchado, lo suponía porque no oía sus gritos, pero de igual forma, prefirió quedarse ahí; no soportaría toparse con alguno.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, el recuerdo le llegó como un rayo: se había distraído tanto que estaba a punto de marcharse sin revisar los libros que tenía pendientes.

Arthur meneó la cabeza, agotado y aún avergonzado.

—Que lo haga el nuevo investigador —resopló fastidiado y, aunque no lo aceptara, algo celoso.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar el trabajo pendiente —sabía perfectamente que, a fin de cuentas, lo iba a hacer, sin importar que llegue alguien nuevo a pretender quitarle sus libros—, pero en cierta forma, las palabras del empleado habían hecho mella en él: era cierto eso de que él se ocupaba de todo, ni siquiera sus colegas se preocupaban por revisar el nuevo material que llegaba. Le gustaba enterarse, ser el primero en leerlos en caso haya algo de su interés, pero no estaba bien que se cargue toda la responsabilidad al hombro.

Así que por esa vez, decidió que sus libros podían esperar. Maletín al hombro, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela.

¿Qué podría pasar?

.

.

.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo que te pedí?

—Creo que sabes que no es buena idea preguntar por algo cuya respuesta ya conoces. —Dejó a un lado la taza de té, dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Se hallaban ambos en la sala, viendo televisión. Su padre se había envuelto las piernas con una frazada y ambos bebían algo caliente debido a que había empezado a caer un aguacero.

—Lo siento por decirlo —confesó, a modo de frenarlo—. Pero, la verdad, no creí que te enfadarías tanto...

—No estoy enfadado: estoy indignado —replicó al instante, ya de pie—. Ni siquiera sabes–

Arthur se vio interrumpido por el timbre. Su padre, algo afligido, le pidió calma con una mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches —saludó Tino con una sonrisa—. ¿Pueden avisarle a Alfred que ya está lista la cena? Llevamos un buen rato esperándolo...

—¿Alfred?

—Pero si él no ha venido... —explicó Arthur; el miedo creciendo en su interior—. Yo llegué hace un par de horas y no estaba aquí...

—E-Entiendo... —respondió Tino en su mejor intento de mantener la calma—. ¿Tienen idea de dónde está?

—Por la tarde, luego de las clases, estuvo jugando fútbol con algunos compañeros. Luego de eso, no lo vi más... Yo me fui luego de que el partido terminó.

—Oh, ¿entonces hoy le dictaste clase? ¿Hablaste con él?

—No, no, aún no ha recibido lecciones mías... Y no, y-yo estaba... estaba merodeando por ahí y lo vi... Cuando eché otro vistazo, ya no estaban, así que me imagino que ya había terminado el juego... No sé bien qué pudo pasar... Lo siento muchísimo... —concluyó, sin saber bien por qué se estaba disculpando ni por qué le mentía.

—No te preocupes, Alfred no es tu responsabilidad...

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Arthur tomó del perchero su sobretodo y un paraguas, le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro a su padre, estrechó la mano de Tino y se echó a correr.

.

.

.

Alfred no conocía demasiado de la ciudad debido a que solo pudo explorarla cuando era pequeño y siempre en compañía de Arthur o Davie. Solo se sabía el camino de la casa de Tino a la escuela, la casa de los Kirkland y el lago que visitó en uno de sus cumpleaños. Así que, para la buena fortuna de Arthur, los destinos de búsqueda eran bastante reducidos. En primer lugar, el lago estaba descartado debido a cuán lejos estaba, tanto que era necesario usar, como mínimo, una bicicleta.

Solo le quedaba un lugar en el que buscar.

Aparcó torpemente su fiel bicicleta y en tres pasos subió los escalones de la entrada. La puerta estaba asegurada, pero, debido a que los empleados del servicio sabían de sus costumbres lectureras, le proporcionaron una llave con la condición de que lo mantenga en secreto. Ya dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, corrió hacia el lugar en que, desde su lógica, debía hallarse Alfred: el gimnasio. En medio de su carrera, ni siquiera la posibilidad de tropezar lo frenó.

Grande fue su decepción al no hallarlo por ningún lado. Buscó en los baños, en la habitación en que guardaban los equipos, incluso alrededor de la pequeña cancha de básquet, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. A continuación, se dirigió a las aulas en que dictaban clases. Quizá había regresado a la escuela porque había dejado olvidado algún cuaderno, no sería extraño con lo descuidado y distraído que tendía a ser.

Nada. No había ni la más mínima señal de su presencia.

Más y más desesperado con cada segundo que pasaba, pensó en un principio que había sido su corazón alborotado o quizá el crepitar de la lluvia lo que produjo aquel sonido. Su mente elucubraba mil y un escenarios: quizá alguno de los muchachos le había ofrecido ir a su casa, quizá se lo estaba pasando tan bien que se le olvido incluso llamar a Tino para que este no se angustie y de paso no angustiarlo a él, porque Alfred no era desconsiderado, no era un mal chico, solo había que tenerle paciencia porque su mente iba de una cosa a otra.

Otra vez. Más nítido. Arthur, petrificado de miedo, se negó a volver el rostro. Una vez más. Se oía como un golpe, no muy fuerte, era culpa del eco que se oiga tan terrorífico. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró en un solo movimiento con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la altura del pecho. Nada. Abrió los ojos y, guiado por el misterioso ruido, volvió a andar.

Con cada paso que daba, reconocía el lugar exacto al que estaba encaminándose. La biblioteca.

Volvió a tomar aire, porque tenía los pulmones inundados de lluvia y angustia, y porque ya sentía que el corazón le había trepado hasta la garganta y latía de forma dolorosa. Sus manos heladas tomaron la perilla e introdujo la otra llave —que le dio el bibliotecario— mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que se trataba del empleado que se había quedado ordenando alguna cosa y no de peligro real.

Solo por precaución, dejó la puerta abierta.

Nuevamente, el golpe. Más cerca, más sordo. Debía provenir de la sección "prohibida".

—¡¿Quién vive?! —exclamó. Sus manos ya sudaban.

No oyó otro golpe, sino algo parecido a un gimoteo.

—¿Alfred?

Preso de su desesperación, aún mayor al oír aquello, se aproximó de una zancada hasta la vitrina en que se despachaban los libros y, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, trepó sobre esta para buscar del otro lado.

—¡¿Alfred?!

Obtuvo como respuesta un quejido. La llave que usó para abrir la puerta principal no funcionaba con la de la que dirigía al almacén de libros, pero no por eso dejó de intentarlo.

—¿A-Arthur? —susurró alguien al otro lado. La respuesta produjo en él una contradicción de sensaciones: por un lado, alivio al reconocer su voz, felicidad por haberlo encontrado finalmente; pero por otra, sentía la urgencia de sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Q-Qué haces en la biblioteca?

—Me metí... y ya no supe cómo salir...

—¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! —recriminó, pateando la puerta con el fin de abrirla. Poco le importaba que reporten algún daño material o le descuenten parte de su sueldo—. ¡E-Espera un poco, voy a tirar la puerta!

—¡Ya lo he intentado y yo tengo más fuerza!

—¡¿Qué hago entonces?! —replicó sumido en su frustración. Se llevó ambas manos al pelo, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y resbaló hasta caer al suelo. Se sentía al borde del llanto.

—N-No sé...

Afuera, la lluvia caía con más y más fuerza. Los vidrios de las ventanas, empapados, daban una visión turbia del exterior.

—Quizá tengamos que esperar hasta la mañana, cuando llegue el empleado...

Alfred permaneció en silencio.

No estaría mal, pensó Arthur. Ya lo encontré. No hay por qué temer. Está bien. No se ha hecho daño.

—¿Qué hacías afuera, en el campo?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Incluso dio un respingo. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

—Me gusta leer ahí. El viento es fresco.

—Cuando te saludé... no me respondiste... Me ignoraste...

No tenía forma de saberlo, pero sentía que Alfred se hallaba en la misma posición que él, de espaldas a la puerta, y de alguna forma eso le hacía sentir que esta no se interponía entre ellos, que se hallaban juntos, uno abrigando al otro.

—M-Me dijiste Arthur... Eso no está bien... Aquí soy profesor. Si los niños ven que me tratas así, creerán que tengo preferencias contigo y–

—¿Entonces vamos a fingir que no nos conocemos?

—No sé qué tanto podamos hacerlo tras esto... Si el bibliotecario nos ayuda por la mañana, queramos o no, todos van a saberlo... Se viene un gran regaño...

—Puedo decir que estabas saliendo y me encontraste y no pudiste sacarme y–

—Me echarán en cara por qué no llamé de inmediato. Aún no es medianoche.

—Esto apesta...

—Pensé que te habías ido con alguno de esos chicos...

—¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tino me iba a servir la cena y no iba a perdérmelo! Oh, espera, eso quiere decir... ¿Sí nos viste jugar, entonces?

—E-Estaba leyendo y a veces echaba un o-ojo... —Tragó con fuerza y apretó los labios. Sin poder explicarlo, sus mejillas se encendieron—. ¿Qué tal son?

—Dímelo tú —rio—. Deben ser tus alumnos.

—No los conozco... como muchachos... Solo sé quién es aplicado y quién no...

—Pues no están mal. Al menos reconocen que soy el jugador supremo y me necesitan en su equipo. Voy a inscribirme por estos días.

—¿Te gusta volver a la escuela? Quizá pueda afectarte un poco los primeros días...

—¿Te preocupa? —provocó. Pasada la angustia, no pudo evitar reír con más fuerza.

—Qué tontería... —resopló, más colorado aún—. Eres mi alumno ahora. Es eso.

—No me gusta estar solo... —Su dedo índice dibujaba formas inciertas sobre el suelo empolvado—. Me alegra... Me alegra que hayas venido. Pero algo en mí me decía que lo harías —reflexionó—. Yo solo te estaba esperando. Creo que siempre lo hago... Siempre espero verte... Es como si tuviera la seguridad de que al final, pase lo que pase, siempre estarás ahí...

—¿Y por eso estabas llorando? —contraatacó, un poco más agresivo de lo que le habría gustado. Se sentía demasiado nervioso y no hallaba explicación alguna para eso.

—¿Qué hora es? —suspiró.

—Alfred —quiso rectificarse, deshacer el error, pero era muy tarde.

—Creo que al final vamos a amanecer aquí. Deberías llamar a Tino o Berwald y a tu papá... Tal vez deberías volver a casa. Llama al empleado y pídele que venga–

—Alfred–

—Quizá pueda venir. Si se da el caso, supongo que tendré que disculparme —rio. Para Arthur estaba claro que era una risa sumamente falsa.

—V-Voy a q-quedarme... aquí... Creo que aprovecharé el tiempo para leer algo...

—Entonces yo voy a dormir.

—Si te echas en el suelo, vas a enferm–

—No me importa. —Un bostezo fingido. Terriblemente fingido.

Arthur suspiró, incómodo con ser él quien lo proponga:

—¿Quieres que... te cante algo?

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú me lo estás proponiendo?! —exclamó el muchacho, y como por arte de magia el resentimiento se esfumó—. Pero ahora no se me ocurre nada... ¡Sorpréndeme!

—Es... complicada... No es mi tipo de voz...

—¡A ti todas las canciones te salen bien! —rebatió, algo impaciente.

Arthur tomó aire, motivado por el ánimo de Alfred, pero sobre todo agradecido de no tener que verlo a los ojos, y empezó:

— _Once there was a way to get back homeward… Once there was a way to get back home, sleep, pretty darling, do not cry… And I will sing a lullaby… Golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise… Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry… And I will sing a lullaby… Once there was a way to get back homeward… Once there was a way to get back home, sleep, pretty darling, do not cry… And I will sing a lullaby…_ [1]

 _[Hubo una vez un camino de regreso a casa… Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa. Duerme, preciosa, no llores... Y yo cantaré una canción de cuna... Sueños dorados llenen tus ojos, sonrisas te despierten cuando te levantes... Duerme, preciosa, no llores... Y yo cantaré una canción de cuna... Hubo una vez un camino de regreso a casa… Hubo una vez un camino para volver a casa. Duerme, preciosa, no llores... Y yo cantaré una canción de cuna...]_

Terminado el fragmento, reinó el silencio. Arthur pensó en principio que Alfred se había quedado dormido; sin embargo, instantes después, este se manifestó:

—Creo podría acostumbrarme a esto, a pesar de que ya no soy un niño...

—Aún lo eres.

—No lo soy y lo sabes —contradijo en un tono que estremeció a Arthur. Su cuerpo y sus reacciones parecían ser un desastre total ese día—. Pero tengo sueño... y que seas tú quien quiera cantarme algo, es tan raro... que sé que no se va a repetir así nada más... Creo que voy a meterte en una jaula y haré que cantes para mí todos los días... —bostezó.

—Eso es enfermo —replicó, algo adormilado también—. No te duermas, vas a enfermarte...

—Claro que no lo haré —volvió a bostezar—. Estaba bromeando... Ahora, espera un rato, que ya vengo...

—¿Alfred, a dónde vas? —inquirió, y el sueño se desvaneció al instante, sumamente alarmado.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal de su parte. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y lo único que pudo oír fue alguna especie de traqueteo, como si estuviera sacudiendo algo.

Transcurridos un par de minutos, intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero siguió sin obtener resultado. Cuando volvía a nacer la angustia en su interior, por fin, le pareció oír un tintineo. Luego, una cerradura.

—¿Alfred? —intentó otra vez, y golpeó con sus puños la puerta—. ¡Alfred, vuelve acá!

—Aquí estoy —susurró contra su oreja, con la quijada apoyada en su hombro.

Arthur pegó un brinco hasta el techo y dejó escapar un chillido de puro susto.

—¡¿C-Cómo?!

El chico meneó una llave en el aire, justo frente a su rostro sonriente.

—Me metí por este lado, por el lado de los libros "prohibidos". Conseguí la llave —sonrió, travieso—. El caso es que vine para acá luego del juego, luego de que te vi... Decidí que no podía esperar más. Abrí el cerrojo, el candado, todo iba de maravilla, pero el encargado seguro notó que estaba abierto, así que le volvió a echar seguro... por fuera. Conmigo dentro. Intenté abrir la puerta a golpes cuando me pareció que se fue, pero no pude... Ese candado es imposible, en serio... Luego llegaste tú y yo ya estaba desesperado, pero ahora, cuando estaba quedándome dormido, tu voz me recordó que me habías explicado cómo funciona esto: este lado de la biblioteca conecta con el otro, en el que sí te prestan libros. Me tardé un poco, pero logré encontrar el camino. No tienes idea del caos que es ahí adentro —silbó, más y más sonriente—. Bueno, te dije que me esperes porque solo era una idea, ¿sabes? Pero pensé que esta llave, con la que abrí el candado, podía abrir la puerta del otro lado. Así que fui, lo intenté, lo logré y aquí estoy.

Incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír, solo atinó a empujarlo, dándole golpes en el pecho. Lo quería tan lejos como fuera posible. Había sido tan tremendamente irresponsable...

—¡Si no hubieras salido, te habrían expulsado! ¡Y a mí me habrían despedido! —regañó, hecho una furia. La fuerza de sus empujones fue incrementando. Le molestaba con cuánta ligereza se estaba tomando el asunto. El muy descarado se atrevía incluso a sonreír.

—¡Pero ya lo arreglé! —explicó, como si fuera algo extremadamente obvio, y detuvo sus golpes con la mano que sostenía la llave—. Además, ¿por qué crees que entré?

Arthur se detuvo en el acto.

—¡Ta-dah! —exclamó el chico. Su rostro era un sol—. Sé cuánto te gusta este tema de los libros, así que decidí conseguirlo para ti. No sé si sea conveniente que te lo quedes... A lo mejor podemos sacarle unas fotocopias... Digo, para que no se note la ausencia...

Arthur tomó el libro entre sus manos. La Antología. Su Antología.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur! —Sin medir sus fuerzas, lo tomó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

—N-No... No... No... —balbuceó. Alfred se separó un poco de él para poder apreciar mejor su expresión, y estalló en risa. A pesar de seguir en shock, Arthur no pudo evitar reparar en lo radiante que se veía cuando reía de esa forma—. N-No es mi cumpleaños...

—¡Pero falta poquito! Preferí sacarlo de una vez a arriesgarme a no conseguirlo. ¡Vamos a la copiadora! —apuró, y tomó su mano para forzarlo a ponerse de pie y echarse a andar.

—G-Gracias, supongo...

Alfred, sin soltar su mano, lo acompañó hasta donde se hallaba la máquina. Solo lo soltó una vez que Arthur la sacudió levemente, ya que necesitaba ambas para fotocopiar el libro más rápidamente.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme. ¡Habría sido más problemático tener que dejarlo de nuevo!

—Ya no importa... Gracias... por todo...

—¡Ni creas que te saldrá gratis! ¡Quiero como mínimo cinco canciones, solo para mí! Ah, y que pienses bien eso de cantar en la boda esa. ¡Es una buena oportunidad!

—Alfred, yo no–

—¡Hazlo por mí! —casi lloriqueó— ¡Al menos cumple tu promesa y piénsalo! Si supiera tocar algo, incluso te acompañaría.

—Entonces... Entonces prométeme que vas a intentar aprender... —susurró, mientras daba vuelta a la hoja, con la mirada clavada en su trabajo.

—¡¿Eh?! Oye, eso no iba tan en serio...

—Me siento algo mal por hacer esto... Es decir, es ilegal...

—¡Pero si nunca te lo prestan!

—Solo sacaré lo necesario, no todo el libro...

—Como quieras... —bufó el chico.

Listas las fotocopias, seguro de haber borrado todo registro en la memoria de la máquina, tomó el abrigo y el paraguas dispuesto a abandonar la escuela lo antes posible. Alfred, que tenía la misma idea en mente, volvió a tomar su mano y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

—Creo que deberíamos repetir noches como esta... Es más, me gustaría que esta noche no se termine... ¿Has visto la luna? —Señaló con su índice al cielo, mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba a la cintura de Arthur, ya ambos en la bicicleta. Decidieron ir por el sendero más agreste para que los vecinos no los vean—. ¡Está enorme!

—Es luna llena... —suspiró él, cansado y, nuevamente, algo inquieto debido a la cercanía del muchacho.

—Estoy pensando que tú te pareces a la luna... Así, todo paliducho como eres... Además, eres tímido como ella, que cuando quiere solo se muestra un poco.

—¿Ya no soy un pájaro? —se rindió. No tenía suficiente energía para discutir con él. Además, la incomodidad causada por esa mano sobre su abdomen iba desapareciendo y daba paso a cierta satisfacción.

—Yo te digo pajarito. Y sí, lo sigues siendo, pero también te pareces a la luna.

—¿Q-Quieres... pasar la noche en mi casa? Digo, Tino sabe que salí a buscarte, y estás cansado. Quizá no quieras contarle lo que hiciste, no ahora–

—¡Claro, claro, claro! —celebró Alfred—. ¡Eres genial, Arthur!

Ya no era una, sino dos las manos que se cernían alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía cobijado y tranquilo, pero a la vez algo nervioso, como si todo aquello fuera algo inapropiado.

No lo es, se convenció a sí mismo, porque somos como hermanos, y los hermanos pueden tratarse de esta forma.

Así que siguió pedaleando, y a medida que lo hacía, se desprendía de esos pensamientos negativos.

.

.

.

Había tenido la precaución de dejar guardados sus libros en uno de los cajones del armario de la sala de profesores antes de salir de la escuela. El lunes, muy de mañana, con un vaso de café de la máquina expendedora, cuando se disponía a empezar con la revisión del material, le sorprendió, en primer lugar, verlos apilados sobre la mesa, en dos columnas. En segundo lugar, una bella taza de color rojo con una franja azul y una blanca, cuyo contenido —café— había sido ingerido hasta la mitad, se hallaba al lado de una de las pilas de libros. En tercer lugar, la silla estaba fuera de su sitio, lo que implicaba que alguien la había estado utilizando.

Él, ofendido al sentir que habían invadido algo que consideraba suyo, se sentó en la silla y tomó uno de los libros.

—¿Qué haces?

Arthur volvió el rostro en dirección a esa voz. Una voz extraña "aterciopelada", pensó, porque era sumamente suave y delicada. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo serena que se oía.

—Ya he avanzado con eso. Parece que no lo has notado.

Quería replicar, pero quedó sin palabras al ver al poseedor de tan particular voz.

Este se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la taza que había dejado sin terminar. Dio un sorbo, parpadeó suavemente, y dijo:

—Buenos días, supongo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]: "Golden Slumbers" es una canción maravillosa que pertenece al** _ **Abbey Road**_ **. Lo genial del disco es cómo están encadenadas las canciones: en este caso, se encadena con Carry That Weight y esta a continuación se une con The End.**

 **N.A. Bueno, me he tardado... ¡Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Me alegra que la historia les esté gustando.**

 **He visto que las canciones de The Beatles se las tumbaron de nuevo, o sea, ya no están disponibles en Youtube ;-; hasta hace unas semanas sí lo estaban... Pero bueno, si alguien quiere alguna canción, yo gustosa se las envío ;D Recuerden que las canciones que dan título a los caps son de Panic!** **At The Disco.**

 **Me gustaría leer qué piensan/sospechan de lo que ha pasado acá (?)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Pas De Cheval

**N.A: Capítulo dedicado a Mile Faraday :3 Ya te darás cuenta a qué se debe. ¡Más notas para ti abajo! ;D**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano. Ya verán por qué.**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **VII**

 **PAS DE CHEVAL**

.

—Buenos días, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

Porque era un muchacho, aunque Arthur no terminara de creerlo. Era tan muchacho como él.

Este se pasó una mano por el flequillo que cubría una parte de su frente y dejó ver un pequeño broche en forma de cruz que sujetaba otra porción de su cabello. Sus dedos, largos y terriblemente pálidos dedos, se deslizaron por las rubias hebras y terminaron detrás de su oreja. Apoyó su cadera contra la mesa, parpadeó despacio, como si aún estuviera somnoliento, y dio otro sorbo a su taza. Aún con esta cerca de sus labios, volvió a hablar, casi en un susurro:

—Así que son educadores, pero no son educados. Interesante...

—Yo no soy educador —replicó Arthur en el acto, como si se sintiera ofendido, sin siquiera pensarlo. Pese a lo súbito de su reacción, el chico no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué eres, entonces?

—¿Quién eres tú? —decidió contraatacar, algo sorprendido por su actitud impasible. Sin darse cuenta, había fruncido los labios y el entrecejo, además de aferrar ambas manos a los brazos de la silla.

—Evidentemente, no soy educador —respondió él, y se alejó de la mesa, aún con la taza entre sus manos, como si buscara calentarlas ambas—. Dije que ya había avanzado con eso. Quisiera terminarlo de una vez. —Con su fría mirada (así era a ojos de Arthur), le señaló la silla en que se hallaba sentado. El mensaje era claro.

—Disculpa —empezó, sin embargo, tal como quería el extraño, se puso de pie—, pero este trabajo me corresponde a mí.

—Según tengo entendido, los libros llegaron el viernes. Si realmente fuera tu trabajo, ya deberían haber sido revisados —replicó. Arthur no pasó por alto el extraño brillo que apareció en esos ojos ni mucho menos la diminuta curvatura de sus labios—. Me parece una actitud poco responsable, por decir lo menos. Ahora, si me permites...

Antes de que siquiera pueda acercar una mano, Arthur lo atajó con la suya. Lo tomó por la muñeca en una actitud terriblemente infantil a la par que alejaba los libros hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. El muchacho se limitó a fruncir el ceño y resoplar suavemente, como si suspirara.

—¿Cuál es el punto de este comportamiento?

—¿Profesor?

Ambos volvieron sus rostros en dirección a la persona que acababa de ingresar en la habitación. Arthur reconoció en esta a la colega que le "atraía". De inmediato soltó la muñeca que sostenía y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó de forma violenta.

—Buenos días —saludó el otro, imperturbable. Rodeó a Arthur y se acercó a los libros para volver a acomodarlos con parsimonia.

Harto de la situación, tomó el vaso con el café que ya estaba helado, cogió su maletín y salió de la sala de profesores en un par de zancadas, incapaz de soportar la mirada de su compañera.

Solo una vez que se halló a buena distancia de ese extraño ambiente, se tomó unos segundos para recostarse contra la pared más próxima e inhalar con fuerza. Se pasó una mano por ese pelo rebelde y enmarañado, suspiró con fuerza y una vez más tranquilo y despejado —o así creyó que ya se hallaba—, se echó a andar con dirección al aula en la que le correspondía dictar clase.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió rápido y sin ningún contratiempo. Pasó de una clase a otra con tranquilidad; ningún alumno tuvo algún mal comportamiento e incluso, mientras se dirigía de una clase a otra, ninguna muchacha se le acercó con el pretexto de hacerle una pregunta. Ese día a su paso los corredores parecían haberse despejado; no había miradas indiscretas ni cuchicheos. Por eso, para cuando la jornada terminó, se sentía más relajado que nunca.

Con mucha calma, se acercó a la máquina expendedora y compró una botella de agua. ¿Cuál sería la forma ideal de cerrar un día tan apacible? Leer un poco, desde luego. Leer alguno de los libros...

Los libros. Sus libros.

La paz que sentía se esfumó en un instante.

Movido por cierto impulso vengativo y rencoroso que no sería tan cínico como para negar, dobló por cada pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Una vez frente a la puerta, sin embargo, sintió sus rodillas temblar ligeramente.

Quizá aún se hallaba dentro.

Tragó con fuerza. Debe ser por culpa de la prisa, se dijo, y tomó la perilla. Por supuesto que ese tipo no le había intimidado, si no pasaba de ser un muchacho. Uno de su edad, aproximadamente. Uno muy extraño.

Giró el pestillo. No iba a darle más vueltas.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Allí estaba.

Se hallaba sobre la misma silla, solo que ahora le daba la espalda y parecía estar contemplando la tarde a través de la ventana. El brillo del sol se filtraba a través de esta y caía sobre su cabello, lacio y pulcro, haciéndolo lucir resplandeciente, una mezcla extraña entre platino y dorado. Por la posición de sus manos pudo concluir que sostenía uno de los libros entre estas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, al menos en ese momento, fue que desprendía humo.

Petrificado aún en la puerta, sintió que de pronto el calor que hacía en la habitación le golpeaba el rostro y le encendía las mejillas.

Vio otra descarga de humo, larga, rápida y difusa.

—Voy a empezar a creer que no tienes modales.

Entonces comprendió qué era aquello. El olor lo decía todo. Ese olor que tan bien conocía.

—No puedes fumar aquí —acusó. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que, tal como sospechaba, estaba fumando. El olor era inconfundible.

—Me parece sumamente extraño porque, de igual forma, lo estoy haciendo. —Giró la silla despacio y expulsó el humo justo frente a Arthur. Sacudió el cigarrillo para deshacerse de las cenizas y continuó—: Algo debe estar fallando en sus normas.

—¿Quién eres? —masculló, incapaz de creer cuán cínico podía ser ese sujeto. Probablemente lo que más le molestaba era su expresión. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido y mantenerse imperturbable?

—Te lo habría dicho más temprano. —Otra calada. Se tomó un momento y expulsó el humo de forma tan elegante que Arthur sintió incluso algo de envidia. Estaba convencido de que él jamás se había visto así mientras fumaba—. Pero no fuiste capaz de devolverme el saludo. Ahora tampoco lo hiciste.

—Ni siquiera te conozco...

¿Por qué actuaba tan a la defensiva? Su madre estaría avergonzada de verlo comportarse de forma tan maleducada.

Pero es que había algo en él que lo inquietaba. No era como otras personas que había conocido en el pasado que incluso había llegado a tachar de "comunes". Nunca había tenido ningún roce de ese tipo con nadie, siempre supo tratar a todos con buenos modales, pero con él... Era una especie de aversión natural, instintiva.

—¿ _Conocer_? Es una palabra algo fuerte. Pero entiendo a qué te refieres, y nos conoceríamos si te hubieras presentado en el momento en que nos vimos —replicó él, liberando más y más humo. Cerró el libro que yacía sobre su regazo y lo colocó sobre la mesa para poder cruzar las piernas—. Puedes empezar por eso.

—Arthur Kirkland —cedió finalmente, no sin sentir su orgullo apaleado—. Soy profesor aquí, profesor de Literatura, pero no soy educador. Soy–

—Comprendo. Todo habría sido más fácil si hubieras dicho eso desde el principio. —Un suspiro, y con este escapó el último aliento del cigarrillo. Tomó lo que quedaba y lo dejó delicadamente en un recipiente. Como en la mañana, se pasó una mano por el pelo. A Arthur le pareció un gesto bastante femenino—. Tú debes ser el investigador que trabaja aquí. Me informaron al respecto.

Él creyó, sinceramente creyó, desde una parte de su ser, que quizá ese intento de conocerse sería lo mejor; pensó que con presentarse bastaría para mejorar la atropellada relación que habían iniciado desde la mañana, pero no. Todo lo contrario: sintió que desde sus entrañas bullía un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero que solo podía identificar, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, como envidia.

Si ese chico sabía de él, debía ser, necesariamente, porque era el nuevo investigador que se iba a incorporar, aquel del que le habló el empleado.

Había pasado tanto tiempo orgulloso —aunque no lo demostrara— de ser tan joven y haber terminado la universidad, de desempeñar tan importante labor dentro de una escuela gracias a una recomendación; se había convencido de que lograr algo como eso era sumamente difícil, ya que la mayor parte de los muchachos de su edad aún estaban sufriendo por algunas materias, así que descubrir que había alguien más como él significaba un durísimo golpe para su ego.

—Lukas Bondevik. Dadas las circunstancias, no es precisamente un gusto, pero creo que podremos sobrellevarlo.

Estaba a punto de responderle cualquier cosa, quizá una de las respuestas ingeniosas que daba a aquellos alumnos que querían tomarlo por tonto, pero antes de poder hacerlo, quedó paralizado: el tal Lukas sonreía. No era una sonrisa plena como las de Alfred, esas que le hacían creer que acababa de salir el sol. Lo único que hacía era curvar ligeramente los labios y su ceño permanecía relajado.

Esa sonrisa, de alguna forma, causó un estremecimiento que lo recorrió desde su columna por todo su cuerpo y que terminó con una particular sensación de tranquilidad. Ya no percibía la hostilidad de antes, sino una especie de afán conciliador. Todo eso con solo esa casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Tengo entendido que te especializas es Literatura inglesa. Debes conocer cada material que esté disponible aquí. En vista de que ya no hay problemas entre nosotros... No, en realidad, nunca los hubo... —reflexionó vagamente—. De cualquier forma, te agradecería que me acompañes a revisar esos libros.

—¿Y los libros de...? —alcanzó a decir, aún aturdido por la extraña personalidad de Lukas.

—Solo quedan un par por revisar —respondió, poniéndose de pie. Arthur alcanzó a ver que guardaba en el bolsillo un bellísimo encendedor de plata luego de prender un cigarrillo más—. Me pasé la mayor parte de la mañana haciendo eso. A diferencia tuya, no dicto clases, si acaso te preocupa.

—Claro que no me preocupa —replicó al instante, ligeramente ofendido. No tanto por las palabras, sino por la posibilidad de ser tan evidente como para que note su inseguridad y celos frente a su presencia.

No había prestado suficiente atención hasta ese momento, tal vez porque le desagradaba, tal vez porque nunca lo hacía realmente, pero al ponerse de pie, tuvo oportunidad de contemplarlo por completo. Llevaba puesta una camisa tan blanca como él, y sobre ella un suéter acanalado de color vino, quizá demasiado grande para su contextura, porque le quedaba bastante holgado y las mangas cubrían gran parte de sus dedos, en los cuales llevaba un par de anillos plateados; vestía además unos pantalones negros, zapatos más bien casuales y como cierre, a manera de corona —así se le figuraba—, una boina oscura que colgaba ligeramente de un lado. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que se trataba de un alumno más. Por otro lado, muy aparte de su estilo de vestir, estaba su contextura. Quizá se debía a que usaba una talla equivocada —eso creía Arthur— y a que era relativamente alto, pero el muchacho se veía mucho más delgado que él.

—No te ofrecí ninguno —dijo, extendiéndole la cajetilla de cigarros—. ¿Te apetece?

—No aquí —explicó Arthur mientras avanzaban con dirección a la biblioteca, aunque más bien sonó como un reproche. Lukas se limitó a guardar silencio.

Pese a que lo intentó, no pudo evitar mirarlo y mirarlo de reojo con cada paso que daban. Arthur empezó a cuestionarse si acaso era posible ser tan pálido. Cualquiera que lo viera, imaginaba él, creería que estaba enfermo, padecía de anemia o algo semejante. Probablemente lo único que parecía tener vida eran sus labios, teñidos de un tenue rosa, el mismo tono que el de las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —se le ocurrió preguntar, como para romper el hielo. No quería que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había estado observando, pero sus mejillas encendidas hablaban por él.

—Literatura fantástica. Tengo entendido que aquí hay buenos libros ingleses, así que decidí venir por una temporada.

—¡Lo sé! Es decir, es una escuela y no cualquiera creería que aquí hay libros valiosos; ni yo mismo lo creí cuando revisé los registros, pero es cierto. He pasado muchas horas estudiando todo lo que tenía a mano —comentó, motivado por el tema de conversación. Sus reservas se esfumaron por un momento.

—Que manejes bien la información me ahorrará mucho trabajo.

—Espera, dices que vienes por una temporada... ¿Vienes de algún otro... estado? —inquirió, extrañado. Solo entonces su mente relacionó ese aspecto paliducho con su origen.

—No soy americano, si es a lo que te refieres —respondió él, con cierto aire digno—. Soy de Noruega. Prácticamente crecí en Inglaterra, volví a mi país y allí terminé mi educación.

Arthur se detuvo en seco, con la boca entreabierta, patidifuso.

—¡¿Has vivido en Inglaterra?!

—No me sorprende tu reacción. Reconocí tu acento desde que pronunciaste la primera palabra —señaló, volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara—. Viví un buen tiempo en Liverpool, también en Oxford, luego me mudé a Londres y entonces volví a Noruega.

—¡¿Viviste en Liverpool?! [1]—casi gritó. Lukas permaneció con esa mirada insensible pese a la enorme sonrisa de Arthur, aunque en su interior empezaba a cuestionarse el porqué de tanta euforia—. ¡Siempre quise viajar a allá!

—Dudo que ganes poco. Podrías hacerlo —apuntó, y volvió a andar despacio, como una tácita invitación a que haga lo mismo.

—N-No, no... Es que... ¿Cómo es por allá?

—¿Por qué el entusiasmo? —Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que se le había unido y ya se hallaba a su lado.

—Bueno, he crecido amando dos cosas en mi vida: leer y oír música —confesó, y de pronto se sintió invadido por cierta timidez que le hizo ocultar un poco el rostro. Estuvo a punto de soltar eso de que sabía tocar la guitarra, hasta que una pregunta cruzó su mente:

¿Cómo había pasado de causarle rechazo a establecer una conversación que lo había orillado a abrirse lo suficiente como para decir algo que consideraba tan personal? ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Nunca, en los dos años que llevaba trabajando, le había ocurrido algo parecido con ningún colega.

Lukas, que había estado dándole esporádicas caladas al cigarrillo, volvió a expulsar el humo suavemente, justo en el rostro sonrojado de Arthur. Este agitó una mano en el aire para dispersarlo y luego de haberse dejado llevar por el tren de sus pensamientos, pareció volver a tierra.

—No hagas eso... —recriminó.

—Me pareció que estabas a punto de decir algo más, pero luego te perdiste.

—¡C-Claro que no! Solo... Solo pensaba... Me gustaría mucho poder conocer Liverpool. Solo conozco Londres.

—¿De dónde eres entonces?

—Nací en Londres, pero mis padres vinieron a Estados Unidos cuando aún era pequeño, así que no recuerdo mucho de la ciudad. Viajé hace poco, pero solo por unos días.

—Deberías viajar más a menudo. Se aprende mucho. Tómalo como una sugerencia. —Buscó con la mirada algún tacho de basura, y al no hallarlo, extrajo de su bolsillo la cajetilla y en esta metió la colilla—. Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el interés por Liverpool? —continuó al no obtener ninguna respuesta de Arthur.

—Mi banda favorita es de allá. —Tomó aire para continuar, porque al decirlo, más que una respuesta, pareció un suspiro—. Nunca he sido tan fanático de algo como lo soy de ellos...

—Comprendo. Creo que es difícil hallar a alguien a quien no le gusten. El mundo se divide entre quienes los aman y quienes los critican, pero de igual forma hablan de ellos y les dan importancia.

—¿A ti te gustan? —dijo, muy bajito y con la esperanza latiendo en su pecho—. ¿Sabes que tienen una canción que dice–?

—¿"Norwegian Wood"? [2]

—¡Esa misma!

—Sé de ellos y los conozco bien, pero si tu pregunta apunta a si soy un acérrimo fanático, la respuesta es no. O al menos no soy tan adepto a la música que hacían en sus primeros años. Prefiero sus trabajos posteriores.

—Oh... Si eres de Noruega, entonces... ¿Te gusta A-ha [3]?

Lukas lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de responder.

—No, no realmente. No me desagrada, pero prefiero escuchar otro tipo de música.

—Bueno... —Doblaron en una esquina y notó que se hallaban ya a solo unos pasos de la biblioteca. Volvió a tomar aire y se animó a preguntar—: ¿Qué bandas te gustan entonces?

Lukas parpadeó un par de veces, siempre despacio, como si estuviera reflexionando al respecto. Arthur tomó la manija de la puerta, algo inquieto por la falta de respuesta. Entonces, lo vio entreabrir los labios.

—Radiohead, seguramente.

Se limitó a asentir. No podía decir nada al respecto porque, en realidad, no sabía demasiado sobre ellos, apenas el nombre y un par de canciones. Nunca había sido pretencioso en cuanto a sus preferencias musicales y no tenía por qué fingir sentir agrado por algo que simplemente desconocía. No tenía por qué intentar impresionarlo.

Lo que no negaría era la tremenda curiosidad que de pronto le generó ese grupo. Y tampoco negaría, porque aunque lo intentara no podía engañarse a sí mismo, que sentía la misma curiosidad por Lukas.

Aunque, claro, eso no iba a decírselo nunca. O eso pensaba.

A punto de abrir la puerta, el motivo de sus inquietudes se animó a decir algo más.

—En este momento no puedo evitar pensar en qué tanto de músico y qué tanto de literato tienes.

—No entiendo...

—Quizá podríamos discutir sobre música y literatura. No ahora, no en la biblioteca, por supuesto. Creo que es posible que seamos bastante afines.

Arthur frunció el ceño. No había notado hasta ese momento cuán melodiosa era su voz. Era incluso "bonita", "elegante".

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que ya abría. Una mueca que parecía de disgusto se pintó en su rostro. La idea no le desagradaba, pero le parecía tan repentino que le asustaba. No Lukas, sino esa capacidad que parecía poseer para adentrarse en lo que él consideraba lo más íntimo de su vida.

Él no lo presionó tampoco. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se limitó a seguirlo a través de la biblioteca. Tomó asiento frente a él y procuró no hacer demasiado contacto visual. No se sintió ofendido porque de alguna forma, quizá porque sentía algo parecido con el resto de la gente, comprendió qué le ocurría a Arthur. Así que lo dejó actuar, hablar, cuando y como le plazca.

Cada uno tomó un libro de su interés y empezó a leer.

.

.

.

—Así que ahora tienes un nuevo amigo, ¿eh? ¡Eso es estupendo!

—¡Yo no tengo un amigo!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué soy yo entonces?

—Tú eres un niño entrometido que no me permite terminar mi trabajo.

Alfred torció los labios y apoyó su quijada sobre sus brazos, los cuales yacían cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Eres un amargado... —refunfuñó, pero pronto su sonrisa estuvo de vuelta. Estiró una mano y con su índice dio algunos golpecitos en el brazo de Arthur—. ¡Cuéntame qué ha pasado!

—No hay nada que contar porque no ha pasado nada —contestó al instante, casi a la defensiva, y de un manotazo alejó ese dedo que lo sacudía—. ¡Tengo que terminar de revisar esto!

—¡Pero te vi el otro día caminando con él! Mira, yo también he hecho amigos y venía a contarte sobre eso. En estas semanas que llevo en la escuela, me he vuelto bastante popular —se jactó, con la nariz alzada y su sonrisa más plena que nunca.

Frente a eso, Arthur no podía luchar. Suspiró derrotado, hizo a un lado el bolígrafo y depositó su quijada en su mano para prestarle total atención.

—Bien, supongo... De todos modos, dijiste que habías sido muy popular en tu otra escuela, ¿no? No debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti.

—¡Sí, pero igual es diferente!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... esta es gente diferente, pero a la vez es familiar. ¡¿Puedes creer que incluso uno que otro dice que me recuerda?! ¡Me he reencontrado con algunos compañeros de cuando era pequeño!

—¿También juegan en el equipo? —siguió preguntando Arthur, incapaz de desprender sus ojos de un expresivo Alfred. El chico sumaba a su relato sus brazos y manos que agitaba y movía en el aire; sus ojos, brillantes, azules, desprendían tanta vida que era inevitable contagiarse.

—Uhm... Bueno, solo un par, los demás son nuevos. O sea, no son nuevos, me refiero a que se inscribieron en la escuela después, no cuando yo estudiaba aquí. —Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su nuca sobre esta—. Se tardaron un rato en reconocerme, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era, ¡me abrazaron mucho y preguntaron dónde me había metido!

Arthur sintió una punzada de dolor y preocupación por la mención de ese tema.

—Pero, bueno, ahora soy popular de nuevo. Aunque, claro, eso era de esperarse. Pero sigue siendo una sensación diferente a como me sentía en la otra escuela. Es raro —continuó, completamente ajeno a lo que había provocado en Arthur—. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo es ese tipo? No muchos chicos lo conocen, apenas unos cuantos lo hemos visto desde que llegó. Bueno, los vimos a ustedes dos juntos, mejor dicho.

—¿E-En serio? Qué extraño... —completó en un susurro, y a medida que lo hacía, en su mente aparecía la imagen de "ese tipo": su actitud, su forma de hablar, su forma de vestir...

—Claro, si nunca sale de la sala de profesores ni de la biblioteca —resopló Alfred, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera muy obvio—. Pero a pesar de eso, ya se habla de él por los corredores.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—En primer lugar, los chicos usaron una palabra complicada... Algo de andro... También creen que es... ¿interesante? Eso dicen las chicas. Yo lo veo y me parece raro y aburrido —confesó, haciendo un puchero—. Además, es muy flaquito y se viste raro... ¡¿Has visto qué blanco es?! ¡Parece estar enfermo! Ahora que eres su amigo, averigua si tiene algo... ¡A lo mejor te contagia!

—Alfred, por Dios, no digas tonterías —regañó, incrédulo. Le sorprendía cómo eran capaces de llegar a esas conclusiones y lo rápido que emitían juicios sobre las personas. Volvió a tomar el bolígrafo y empezó a marcar sus hojas—. No está enfermo, su piel es de ese color por... genética, me parece... Sobre su forma de vestir... No lo sé. —Suspiró—.Es su estilo.

—¿Cómo así se hicieron amigos? ¿Por qué está en la escuela si no enseña nada? Porque en las últimas semanas, según sé, no ha dictado ni una sola clase.

—Él es... es... Básicamente, hace lo mismo que yo.

—¡¿Vino a quitarte el trabajo?! —chilló escandalizado.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él, ofendido, y le dio un par de golpes en la frente con el lapicero—. Es lo más cercano que tengo a un verdadero colega, digamos... Es investigador, como yo.

—Ah... ¿Entonces son amigos porque tienen algo en común de qué hablar?

—Algo así... ¡Que no somos amigos! —volvió a chillar.

—¡Pero es que está bien! —En medio de su efusividad, golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. Arthur comprendió que no lo hacía por enojo al ver que sonreía victorioso—. Es decir, se me hace un poco raro y se ve serio como tú y parece callado... Pero si tienen cosas en común, ¡ya tienes alguien con quién platicar!

Arthur desvió la mirada y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. ¿Debía contarle o no?

—E-En realidad... No somos amigos, pero... He estado yendo a la biblioteca con él en estos días... No me interrumpe y tenemos gustos afines, a él le gusta la literatura, por supuesto...

—¿Y...? —apuró Alfred, con las manos aferradas al borde de la mesa.

—También le gusta la música, aunque creo que en eso discrepamos...

—Espera, ¿qué es discrepar?

—El asunto es... que quizá podríamos reunirnos para conversar sobre eso... —continuó, sin darle importancia a lo último que había dicho Alfred—. No lo sé, quizá no debería confiar–

—¡Hazlo! —exclamó Alfred—. Digo, es que tú siempre has sido igual de raro, y ahora que hay alguien como tú, ¡es genial! Yo no puedo hablar contigo sobre tus cosas de libros ni de música... Bueno, puedo, porque me enseñaste y tus cuentos siempre me gustaron, pero me refiero a... Ya sabes, algo más... ¿profundo? ¿Más específico? El punto es: ¡sé su amigo! Tener amigos es lo mejor.

Lo miró perplejo, además de ligeramente ofendido. ¿Era realmente alguien raro? ¿Los demás lo consideraban alguien raro por aquello que prefería? ¿A simple vista lucía raro? Claro, Lukas sí le parecía que lo era, pero su impresión no se limitaba a algo tan simple como su aspecto físico. Era todo él y todo lo que lo rodeaba lo que lo envolvía en esa especie de hálito de misterio. Hasta ese momento, él se había considerado a sí mismo alguien bastante normal, si no es que común.

Tal vez, a lo mejor, Alfred tenía razón. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso y, como consecuencia de ello, se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a alguien con quien podría entenderse de maravilla.

—V-Voy a pensarlo con calma —anunció, algo nervioso sin saber por qué.

Al oírle decir eso, Alfred le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo, bastante satisfecho. Arthur volvió a enfocarse en sus papeles, a corregirlos, así que el chico, resignado y aburrido, dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Tenía ambos codos sobre la mesa e intentaba en vano concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos. Cada cinco segundos se pasaba una mano por el pelo y con ese pretexto desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta, como si esperara algo. Precisamente cuando lo hacía por milésima vez, esta rechinó, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Arthur se enderezó en el acto y fingió indiferencia, aunque por el rabillo del ojo espiaba para descubrir de quién se trataba.

Le fue suficiente ver la amplia camisa para saberlo. Luego de tratar con él por unos días, ya tenía bastante idea de qué clase de ropa prefería usar.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó con mucha calma y tomó asiento a su lado. Arthur continuó empeñado en fingir que no había notado su llegada debido a que leía.

—Oh, hola —saludó por fin en una muy mala actuación—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—He venido aquí a diario alrededor de esta hora —respondió indiferente, extrayendo de una bolsa que traía consigo un par de libros—. Por lo general, eres tú quien llega después. Quizá es a mí a quien le corresponde preguntar eso.

—B-Bueno, tenía un par de asuntos pendientes... —explicó deprisa, y hundió la nariz en el libro que fingía leer—. Eso es todo...

—Supongo que esos niños no habrán sido tan impertinentes hoy. Por eso terminaste antes —suspiró Lukas, mientras imitaba los movimientos de Arthur. Este pudo ver sus finos dedos decorados con los anillos plateados: uno en el anular de la mano derecha y otro en el índice de la izquierda.

—No es que siempre lo sean... Son niños, después de todo.

—No todos —comentó descuidado, mientras se acomodaba en la silla para tener una mejor posición—. Creo que eres consciente de eso.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres... —dijo él, extrañadísimo. Por supuesto que eran niños, ¿qué más podían ser?

—No es nada.

Y ahí estaba. Otra vez esa extraña sonrisa cuyo significado desconocía.

—¿Qué es? —dijo luego de un rato, aún pensando en el asunto de sus extrañas expresiones. Dejó a un lado el libro, porque al fin y al cabo no lo leía y no le interesaba realmente debido a que no era más que uno de los textos de clase.

—Andersen [4] —respondió Lukas. A Arthur le pareció ver que fruncía apenas los labios, casi como una insignificante contracción. Probablemente no lo habría notado de no ser porque lo observaba intensamente.

—No creí que te gustara... Es decir, muchos tienden a pensar que debido a que está encasillado como "infantil" es inferior, como pasa a menudo con Saint-Exúpery. Particularmente, no comparto esa opinión.

—En realidad, es un regalo... Y opino lo mismo. Es ridículo tener en menos alguna obra por ese hecho —respondió distraído. Tomó con cuidado el libro; la cubierta era de color vino y en la portada tenía el dibujo de una sirena; lo abrió despacio para dirigirse a la página de derechos y luego al colofón—. No está mal la edición... —murmuró—. En Andersen hay demasiado por analizar, por ejemplo. Calificarlo como "infantil" a manera de estigma, como forma de desmerecerlo, es absurdo.

Arthur permaneció en silencio, observándolo, mientras una idea pululaba en su cabeza.

—¿Quién te lo regaló? —inquirió al fin, luego de debatirse internamente entre si era inapropiado hacerlo o no. Quizá se estaba pasando—. N-No es necesario que me contestes–

—¿Tienes familia? —preguntó de súbito, interrumpiendo a Arthur. Sus ojos ausentes finalmente se enfocaron en él.

—Solo a mi padre... Como te dije, nací en Londres, así que cuando venimos, dejamos atrás a nuestra familia. —Con la mirada gacha empezó a jugar con sus dedos inquietos, cruzándolos, tirando un poco de sus uñas. Entonces, recordó un detalle—. Podría decirse que tengo un... un hermano... ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—¿Vamos por café? —propuso, aún ausente, poniéndose de pie y guardando sus libros en la bolsa.

Decidió que no iba a insistir a pesar de que tenía el derecho de hacerlo, o eso pensaba, ya que había sido Lukas quien había empezado con ese tipo de preguntas. Él le había respondido, así que le correspondía contestarle también.

—Tengo uno... —respondió luego de unos buenos minutos. Arthur creyó que irían en busca de la máquina expendedora, pero Lukas lo guió hasta la cafetería que quedaba por los alrededores—. Tal vez dos...

—No entiendo...

—Explícame tú a qué te refieres con que tal vez también tienes uno.

Lukas se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesa, algo alejada de las demás, separada del resto por un muro de madera decorado con algunos cuadros, imitaciones de pinturas famosas. Tomó asiento, depositó sus libros en una de las sillas disponibles y buscó con la mirada a la mesera. Arthur hizo lo mismo. Cuando la muchacha se acercó, pidieron un capuchino y un té, respectivamente.

Arthur estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su taza, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos, esa mezcla de índigo y violeta, y comprendió que aguardaba por su respuesta.

—No tengo hermanos de sangre —explicó—, aunque me habría gustado tener al menos uno... Pero tengo un amigo, y lo conozco desde que ambos éramos pequeños. Ambos nos considerábamos hermanos.

—¿Y ya no es más así?

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco... Ahora que es mayor, siento que hay algo... algo distinto y no sé cómo explicarlo... De alguna forma siento que ya no somos los mismos.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Probablemente me tomaría por loco —rio suavemente, pero pronto su gesto se transformó en una sonrisa melancólica—. No nos llevamos mal ni nada parecido, pero... A lo mejor solo es impresión mía, quizá él no ha cambiado como pienso.

—Quizá lo que ha cambiado es tu percepción de su persona, y a su vez tú también has cambiado, solo que aún no te has percatado de eso. Si eso ha ocurrido, solo ha sido posible debido a que se han distanciado, no solo emocional sino físicamente también.

—Bueno, no nos vimos por varios años... Pero, de igual forma, es inevitable que la gente cambie —concluyó ligero, como para restarle importancia, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora explícame lo de tus hermanos.

—Tengo un hermano pequeño, el cual aún va a la preparatoria. Su nombre es Emil.

—¿Qué hay del otro?

Lo vio tomar un sorbo de su café antes de responder, mientras parpadeaba despacio, como si meditara su respuesta. O eso imaginaba que hacía.

—Es un individuo ruidoso que afirma ser mi hermano —dijo, con la taza cubriendo sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿no es un hermano de sangre?

—En lo absoluto. Semejante a tu caso, crecimos juntos, y debido a eso él se tomó la atribución de llamarme así.

—Comprendo... ¿No lo estimas ni un poco?

—Suele interrumpirme cuando estoy ocupado y me visita repentinamente, sin anunciarse. Solo con eso puedes concluir que es bastante maleducado.

—Y fue Emil quien te regaló el libro, ¿no?

—No, en realidad fue el otro. Su nombre es Mathias. Emil depende económicamente de mi familia y no podría comprarme algo a menos que lo pida expresamente.

—Bueno, al menos sabe qué te gusta, ¿no? Es un punto a favor. —Antes de zanjar el tema, porque Lukas lucía más serio de lo normal, una pregunta asaltó su mente—: Pero, si dices que creció contigo, eso quiere decir que... ¿viajó contigo?

—No viajó conmigo: me siguió. Es una larga historia. —Y volvió a tomar su taza entre sus manos para darle un último sorbo al café—. Si estamos fuera, en la calle, ¿por fin fumarás? Solo hemos platicado dentro de la escuela y tus convicciones te lo impedían, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Si bien sí se debía a sus convicciones y moral, no había necesidad de señalarlo. Le sonaba a burla. Sentía que Lukas lo tomaba por un niño.

Así que, en un impulso, se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —El impulso se esfumó al instante—. M-Me dijiste el otro día... que p-podíamos platicar...

Antes de recibir su respuesta, notó que lo examinaba completo.

—De acuerdo.

Tras oírle decir eso, sintió que volvía a respirar.

El trayecto, tal como imaginó, estuvo marcado por el silencio. Él iba con una mano en el bolsillo y, por fin, un cigarrillo en la otra. Lukas por su parte parecía estar ocupado en observar cada detalle del vecindario con cierto aire soberbio, o al menos eso entendía de las miradas que echaba cada tanto, fumando igualmente.

Una vez que se hallaban frente a la puerta, de inmediato tiró la colilla al suelo, la aplastó con la punta de sus zapatos de vestir y la hizo a un lado en un intento de esconderla. Lukas no pasó por alto ese detalle. Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que entre primero.

Lo guió a través del descansillo, cruzaron la sala, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a su habitación. En el momento en que le abría la puerta, sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Su padre no estaba en casa, no le cabía duda porque de no ser así, estaría en la sala viendo televisión. Quizá se estaba excediendo al hacer entrar en un espacio tan privado e íntimo, que solo conocían su padre, su madre y Alfred, a un desconocido.

El olor del humo puso fin a sus vacilaciones.

—¡No puedes fumar aquí! —exclamó, alarmado. No había notado que Lukas aún tenía entre sus dedos el cigarrillo.

—Lo lamento —respondió él, y extrajo la cajetilla de su bolsillo para meter dentro la colilla—. Fue bastante desconsiderado de mi parte.

—N-No, es... Yo también fumo en la casa, pero puede incomodarle a mi padre, por eso procuro hacerlo dentro de mi habitación. Adentro podrás hacerlo si deseas.

Así que sin más remedio, volvió a hacerse a un lado para permitirle pasar. De todos modos, ya estaba dentro de su casa. No podía simplemente pedirle que se vaya: sería demasiado maleducado.

Arthur le señaló la silla del escritorio y le indicó que se siente en ella, mientras él se ocupaba de guardar su maletín y extraer de este papeles delicados para evitar que se maltraten. Hecho eso, se acercó a la repisa en la que guardaba sus vinilos y los discos que coleccionaba.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo? Dijiste que no eres muy fan, pero... La mayor parte de lo que tengo, si no es que casi todo, es de The Beatles —sonrió tímido y cohibido. Al volver el rostro en dirección a él, descubrió que estaba examinando su habitación, pero al instante se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Tienes incluso el tocadiscos... —comentó, tomando entre sus manos uno de los vinilos que ya había extraído Arthur—. Te dije que me gustaban sus trabajos posteriores. No me refiero a los discos que sacaron cuando se separaron —Arthur agachó la mirada—, sino a los de su época de madurez. Muchos creen que no son más que lo que produjeron en la "Beatlemanía": canciones de amor simples y pegajosas —suspiró, y también agachó la cabeza para poder leer la lista de canciones de la contraportada—. Su verdadero valor está, precisamente, después de eso.

—Bueno, a mí me gustan todas... Excepto quizá un par. Y el cambio es evidente —coincidió—. Incluso ellos mismos se hartaron de la agitación, del bullicio, de los fanáticos. Desde el momento en que dejaron de hacer giras, al pasar más tiempo en los estudios, pudieron experimentar más, crear algo novedoso... Se entregaron a su arte —completó con una sonrisa. Se sentía tan extraño y a la vez tan reconfortante encontrar a alguien que pensara de esa forma.

—Y es precisamente ese su legado.

—¿Qué disco te gusta entonces? —inquirió, aún con su tímida sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al instante al notar que, de alguna forma, mientras hablaban, habían quedado uno frente al otro, separados por apenas un par de centímetros. Sentía los lacios cabellos de Lukas rozar su nariz, ya que este permanecía agachado, leyendo algo que decía el vinilo.

¿Por qué su cabello no podía ser así?

—Quizá a partir de _Rubber Soul_ , pero... —torció un poco los labios y le dio vuelta al estuche— creo que su mayor mérito está en _Revolver_ , _Sgt._ _Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ y _Abbey Road_.

Arthur, incapaz de moverse, solo atinó a seguir con la plática.

—¿Q-Qué piensas de... _Magical Mystery Tour_?

—Tiene arreglos muy interesantes. La banda de la que te hablé, Radiohead, se inspiró en muchos de ellos. —Tomó otro vinilo y comenzó a examinarlo al igual que el otro. Arthur alcanzó a moverse antes de que su frente choque contra su nariz—. El White Album es interesante también. Muy completo. Pero por eso mismo, no puedo evitar sentir que se filtraron algunas de calidad inferior.

Lukas, extrañado por su parquedad, porque al ser un gran fan se esperaba mucha más plática, finalmente alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Arthur. Lucía tan perdido que incluso parecía vulnerable.

—Esta —enfatizó, sus ojos ausentes fijos en los tímidos de Arthur— es la canción. —Su índice le señaló un título en específico—. Creo que podemos empezar por aquí.

Arthur espabiló al fin. Tomó el estuche y carraspeó bajito, disimulando cuán perdido se sentía. Extrajo el disco con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una joya, y por fin lo colocó en el aparato.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Lukas dio tres pasos y tomó asiento sobre la silla, mientras el suave sonido de una guitarra acústica invadía la habitación. Enseguida, el piano. Arthur lo siguió de cerca, aún confundido, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Al girar a verlo, lo halló con los ojos cerrados, un cigarrillo que había encendido en cuestión de segundos y ambas manos en el aire, como si imitaran la melodía.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Lukas lo calló con un suave, delicadísimo, casi femenino vaivén de su mano.

 _I read the news today, oh boy…  
about a lucky man who made the grade…  
and though the news was rather sad  
well, I just had to laugh  
I saw the photograph…_

El cigarillo, blanco y largo como uno de sus dedos, subía y bajaba cada tanto. De pronto, él también sintió el irreprimible deseo de fumar.

Al piano y la guitarra se había sumado el sonido de unas maracas.

 _He blew his mind out in a car…  
he didn't notice that the lights had change…  
A crowd of people stood and stared  
they'd seen his face before  
nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords…_

Una calada, larga y poderosa. La batería se dejó oír, elegante y cadenciosa.

 _I saw a film today, oh boy  
the English army had just won the war  
A crowd of people turned away  
but I just had to look  
having read a book  
I'd love to turn you on…_

Expulsó el humo con ímpetu y una mueca de satisfacción o tranquilidad, dibujando en el aire una inmensa nube gris que lo hacía lucir difuso, casi etéreo.

Entonces llegó la orquesta. El caos, ascendente, terrible, como una pesadilla. Arthur había escuchado antes la canción, por supuesto, pero en ese momento parecía estar envuelto en una sensación completamente diferente, sobrecogedora, y no sabía por qué. Se sentía confundido, apabullado, incapaz de actuar. Solo estaba ahí, sus ojos prendidos de Lukas de forma inconsciente.

La pesadilla concluyó cuando alcanzó su punto máximo, con un fuerte, acompasado y soberbio piano que tomaba protagonismo, y la incorporación de un despertador que lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco en la cama. Un ritmo veloz y audaz se dejó oír.

 _Woke up, fell out of bed  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup  
And looking up, I noticed I was late.  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke  
And somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

Y se sintió caer en el abismo de la voz que lo arrastraba a un sueño terrible, aterrador, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo una voz podía ser capaz de transmitir tanto? ¿Cómo era capaz de de estremecerlo, de transportarlo a otra realidad, la realidad de ese sueño que ahora parecían compartir?

No lo sabía. No era momento de intentar averiguarlo. Tal como le había indicado Lukas, solo debía guardar silencio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

 _I read the news today, oh boy  
Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire  
And though the holes were rather small  
The had to count them all  
Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall  
I'd love to turn you on…_[5]

Un momento de calma, una transición y de vuelta a la pesadilla orquestal, la cual murió entregando el último respiro que le quedaba en la armonía de cuatro pianos cuyo soniod se le figuró apocalíptico. Luego, el silencio y la incoherencia.

Para cuando abrió los ojos y se recuperó del viaje por el que lo llevó la melodía, se encontró con los ojos de Lukas sobre él.

—Es el tipo de canciones que no debe ser cantada mientras se la escucha —aseguró este, aún con lo que quedaba del cigarrillo entre los dedos—. Si lo que vas a decir no es mejor que lo que estás escuchando, permanece en silencio.

Se incorporó en la cama despacio, aún aturdido. No tenía mucha idea de qué podía decir en un momento como ese.

—¿Es tu tema preferido?

—No sé si lo sea, pero definitivamente es de lo mejor que hicieron. Tal vez es su mejor canción —explicó, y con su mirada volvió a repasar toda la habitación. Al hacerlo, reparó en un detalle—: Tienes una guitarra.

Arthur palideció al instante. Su cuerpo entero se entumeció.

—¿Tocas bien?

No era capaz de contestar porque los ojos de Lukas, a pesar de lo apáticos que parecían, lo perforaban de una manera particular. Parecía ser capaz de atravesarlo y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No tenía ningún sentido intentar engañarlo: no podía. Algo en él le decía que, de algún modo, él sabía la verdad de antemano y no hacía más que torturarlo al interrogarlo.

Esos mismos ojos pedían respuestas.

—Solo es un pasatiempo...

—No sé por qué, pero no te creo —suspiró. Apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y sobre este colocó su quijada. A Arthur le pareció que lucía algo agotado.

—Es... Es algo muy personal... No...

—¿Te gusta?

De la extrema palidez, pasó a un encendido rojo.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que hasta este momento, no habías pensado en esa canción ni la habías disfrutado de la forma en que lo hiciste hoy. Te transportaste, lo sentiste, recorrió todo tu cuerpo —A medida que hablaba, sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso—. ¿Te gusta la experiencia?

—Empiezo a pensar que hasta ahora, al menos ciertas canciones las escuchaba de forma casual... —Tomó una bocanada de aire, agitado como estaba por la voz de Lukas y su mirada inquisidora, y se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Tú sabes... tocar algo?

—El violín. Puedo tocar esa canción en violín, por ejemplo.

Se puso de pie en un brinco, con las manos hechas puños. La timidez que lo había invadido quedó completamente de lado.

—¡¿Puedes tocar el violín?! ¡Es estupendo! —corrió rumbo a la repisa, extrajo uno de los vinilos y volvió de inmediato junto a él—. ¡Siempre quise tocar esta canción! Puedo hacerlo con la guitarra, pero queda mucho mejor si se acompaña con violín.

Lukas lo vio de pies a cabeza, ligeramente sorprendido por ese arrebato, pero de igual forma le permitió acercarse y esperó a que señale a qué canción se refería.

—¿"Eleanor Rigby"?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Puedes traer tu violín mañana por la tarde?

—Creí que habías dicho que era algo muy personal el asunto de tu guitarra.

—L-Lo es... —dijo, ya más tranquilo. Al notar que nuevamente se había acercado más de la cuenta, retrocedió un paso—. Es solo que... esta canción me parece muy buena y siempre quise tocarla.

—Entiendo. Es cierto que solo con guitarra, sería muy simple... —comentó, y al dejar de lado el vinilo que Arthur le mostraba, alzó la cabeza de forma que pudo verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces... ¿vendrás mañana?

—¿No hay inconveniente con que venga?

—Mi padre no se opondría, si te refieres a eso.

—De acuerdo. Podemos venir saliendo de la escuela —dijo, y finalmente se puso de pie. Estiró su camisa, deshaciéndose de un par de arrugas, se acomodó la boina sobre la cabeza y comprobó que su broche esté en su lugar—. Tenemos un trato.

Lukas le echó una mirada, la cual Arthur interpretó como una suerte de despedida, así que se hizo a un lado y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Antes de que alcance a salir, lo detuvo con su voz.

—M-Mañana... Mañana podrías traer algo de... Radiohead... Me gustaría escuchar un poco...

—¿Demostrar interés en ellos es una forma de recompensar la ayuda que te daré?

—No, no, no es eso. Solo... tengo curiosidad...

—Traeré algo entonces.

Arthur lo siguió hasta la puerta principal. Se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa porque pensó que sería lo correcto, Lukas no estaba muy familiarizado con su vecindario, pero este dijo que no era necesario y se echó a andar en silencio, no sin antes tener la cortesía de reafirmar su compromiso de reunirse al día siguiente.

Una vez solo, deshizo el camino y regresó a su habitación. Recogió sus vinilos para volver a ponerlos en orden, pero le fue imposible no tomarse unos minutos en revisar aquellos que había mencionado Lukas. Deslizó sus dedos por el estuche y leyó uno por uno los títulos, además de examinar los detalles del diseño. Cansado, sin saber por qué, los guardó con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Lo último que vio antes de caer dormido fue su guitarra, que yacía en el suelo, y la vaga imagen de Alfred haciéndole prometer que pensaría seriamente la posibilidad de tocar en esa boda.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Liverpool es una ciudad portuaria inglesa, famosa por ser el lugar en que nacieron los cuatro miembros de The Beatles.**

 **[2]: "Norwegian Wood" es una canción que pertenece al disco** _ **Rubber Soul**_ **. Desafortunadamente, no está disponible en Youtube u.u**

 **[3]: A-ha es un grupo de música electrónica de origen noruego. Su hit más famoso es "Take On Me".**

 **[4]: Hans Christian Andersen fue un escritor de cuentos infantiles danés. Son famosos sus cuentos "El traje nuevo del emperador", "La sirenita", "El patito feo", entre otros.**

 **[5]: "A Day In The Life", la última pista del** _ **Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**_ **, es considerada la mejor canción de The Beatles. Solo puedo decirles que deben escucharla. Está disponible en Youtube. Es una obra de arte. Hacerlo les dará una idea de cómo será Lukas en este fic (?)**

 *** Nota importante: En realidad, este capítulo debería llamarse como el fic, "When The Day Met The Night", porque ese es el orden de los tracks del disco al que hace tributo esta historia, pero como esa canción la voy a necesitar después, preferí saltarme y pasar al siguiente título: "Pas de Cheval".**

 **N.A: Quiero disculparme por no haber incluido la traducción. Tengo buenos motivos y entre ellos está que la escuchen. Agradecería mucho que lo hagan.**

 **Mile, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el tema de Noruega :') tenía ideas vagas sobre su personaje y lo que me dijiste me ayudó mucho a terminar de construirlo aquí.Aunque no sé qué tan bien ha quedado...  
**

 **No tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Quizá que lamento lo poco que aparece Alfred en este capítulo, pero espero que entiendan que tiene que ver con el desarrollo de la trama y la evolución de Arthur. Quiero que tomen en cuenta que él, hasta este momento, no tenía a nadie con gustos parecidos y con quien pueda congeniar, así que si bien en un principio como que tiene recelo, pronto aprovecha la oportunidad de acercarse a Lukas, a alguien que puede entender cómo se siente. Y perdónenlo, mi bb se emociona por sus Beatles XD**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

**N.A: Discúlpenme, sé que los bombardeo con referencias y eso.**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **VIII**

 **THE PIANO KNOWS SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW**

.

—Entonces... ¿solo trajiste uno?

—¿Para qué traer otro? Como inicio, basta este.

—Bueno, es que pensé que podrías poner piezas de diferentes–

—Primero uno. Luego, el resto. No te apresures.

Lukas tomó el estuche y extrajo el disco.

Cuando lo vio en la escuela, con apenas un maletín pequeño en el que no cabría más que un cuaderno y parecía no ser más que un adorno, Arthur se planteó la posibilidad de que haya olvidado lo que habían acordado el día anterior. Lo único que lo convenció de lo contrario fue verlo sacar de algún casillero de la sala de profesores, cuando ya estaban por partir rumbo a su casa, el estuche del violín. Lukas hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ambos se echaron a andar.

Ya en su habitación, luego de recorrer el camino en casi perpetuo silencio —un silencio que ponía tenso a Arthur—, Lukas tomó el pequeño bolso que traía y sacó un disco. Arthur, el coleccionista, por supuesto, esperaba más bien un vinilo, por lo que al ver lo que traía, lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo extrañado, como si esperara que de un momento a otro, como por arte de magia aparezca uno.

El problema era que él no tenía el reproductor de música convencional. Lukas no dijo nada, pero sus cejas levemente fruncidas fueron más elocuentes de lo que él lo era, así que Arthur dijo, antes de salir corriendo, que su padre tenía uno.

—Oye, y... ¿por qué no te lo compraste en vinilo? —se atrevió a preguntar, aferrado a la idea de que estos eran lo mejor.

—Viajo mucho y representa un problema cargarlos. No quiero tenerlos y romperlos. Estos son más prácticos en ese sentido. Además, tengo todas las canciones en el móvil.

Una pequeña "o" se formó en sus labios. Tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Quieres escucharlo completo o solo alguna canción? Este es el más famoso que tienen, por cierto.

—Soy una persona de discos, así que quiero escucharla en orden.

Lukas asintió y por fin apretó el botón de reproducción.

—Cuando terminemos de escucharlo, quiero que me digas qué crees que significa el título —comentó, y tomó asiento en el lugar que había ocupado la tarde anterior: la silla frente al escritorio. Arthur permaneció de pie, al lado del aparato, intentando a toda costa no mirarlo.

Se miraba las uñas, se miraba las cutículas, se miraba la punta de los zapatos, incluso la pequeña mota de polvo que había en el piso, pero no a él. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, en su rostro, que lo desconcertaba, pero a la vez lo atraía de una forma tan particular que no podía explicarlo. Quería y no quería ver sus ojos. Quería y no quería conocer un poco más de él, y a su vez que este lo conozca también. ¿Por qué le había permitido el acceso a su casa?

El sonido fuerte y claro de una guitarra eléctrica lo sobresaltó. Dio un respingo en su lugar, lo que hizo que Lukas bufara. Se había animado a verlo al menos hasta el cuello, hasta la quijada, y le pareció que no había burla en su expresión, o en lo que alcanzaba a ver de ella. Había algo, como si a Lukas también le extrañara su forma de ser. Como si esa sensación que le generaba fuera mutua, compartida.

Arthur, que reconoció en el acto el extraño acento del vocalista como inglés, frunció el ceño y sintió una extraña nostalgia inundarle el pecho. Su voz suave, sumada a los sonidos de la guitarra entre otros que se iban incorporando a medida que la canción avanzaba, algunos que reconoció como electrónicos, casi lo asustaba. No porque fuera mala, por el contrario, le parecía bellísima, sino porque parecía estar sufriendo, como si realmente sintiera lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz le dolía, lo hacía sentirse identificado.

— _In a deep, deep sleep..._ —Arthur creyó que estaba alucinando. Oyó, aunque muy bajito, la voz de Lukas que se sumaba— _of the innocent... I am born again..._ —Se animó a verlo por completo, su rostro entero, y lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios delgados, casi femeninos, teñidos de un tenue rosa, se movían, danzaban con cada sílaba pronunciada. Al fijarse en su cuerpo, vio también su pie que se meneaba de arriba abajo.

 _[En un profundo, profundo sueño, de los inocentes, vuelvo a nacer]_

No alcanzaba a oír demasiado, apenas un murmullo, quizá porque se hallaba al lado del reproductor, pero lo que siguió a continuación lo dejó maravillado.

— _In a fast German car... I'm amazed that I survived. An airbag saved my life…_

 _[En un veloz auto alemán, me sorprende haber sobrevivido. Una bolsa de aire salvó mi vida]_

La voz de Lukas, pura, limpia, aunque algo baja de igual forma, se dejó oír en la habitación.

— _In a interstellar burst, I am back to save the universe…_ [1]

 _[En una explosión interestelar, he vuelto para salvar el universo]_

Arthur no supo por qué, pero sintió deseos de llorar.

Se mordió los labios y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el suelo, porque se sentía incapaz de mirarlo más. Temía que en cualquier momento abra los ojos y lo descubra así, hecho un mar de emociones. No quería demostrarle aún cuánto le había afectado lo que acababa de escuchar.

La canción continuó, con una pausa en la que solo se oía esa mezcla extraña y maravillosa de guitarra y sonidos electrónicos que lo transportaban. Finalmente, se repitió la última línea que cantara Lukas, solo que esta vez prefirió guardar silencio. Arthur comprendió que se debía a que en ese momento la voz del vocalista cobraba mucha más presencia y parecía aún más dolorosa.

—"I'm amazed that I survived" —recitó Lukas, ya con los ojos abiertos, fijos en Arthur—. "I am back to save the universe"... ¿Comprendes?

—N-No realmente... —alcanzó a decir, aún mordiéndose los labios, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Descuida. Ya vas a entenderlo. —Lukas soltó un suspiro y, aún con su pie agitándose contra el suelo, sacó del pequeño bolso un encendedor y un cigarrillo. A Arthur no le sorprendió en lo absoluto—. ¿Vas a dejar que siga o prefieres ensayar la canción que querías?

Arthur apretó el botón de pausa, sus dedos temblorosos, y se giró rápido para poder responderle.

—Aún tenemos tiempo... para escuchar más de lo que trajiste... Si vamos a estar ensayando, podemos escuchar una o dos por día, ¿no crees?

En realidad, se sentía un poco en shock y no quería exponerse más, no más por ese día. Prefería volver al terreno de lo conocido.

—Bien. —Dio una calada con los ojos cerrados y luego expulsó el humo muy despacio, contemplando cómo este se desvanecía—. Dejaremos lo mejor para mañana [2], me parece bien.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al estuche que había dejado sobre la cama. El cigarrillo, pensó Arthur, se veía terriblemente elegante entre sus dedos, como si Lukas fuera una estrella de cine de los cincuenta.

—¿Este ensayo tiene alguna finalidad? —inquirió con el cigarrillo entre sus labios, con su mano y sus ojos afilados concentrados en el clavijero y en colocar con propiedad el violín sobre su hombro, mientras la otra mano sostenía el arco y ya lo ponía en posición.

La imagen de Alfred acudió a su mente.

—Bueno, tengo un... amigo...

—¿Es el chico del que me hablaste ayer?

—Sí, es él... El asunto es que me quiso convencer... de algo... Dice que canto bien.

—Comprendo. Quieres incursionar en la música.

—¡No, no es exactamente eso! —se apuró a explicar—. Es que habrá una boda de aquí a unos días y... él quiso convencerme de que cante... en el evento... —suspiró—. Olvídalo, es una tontería.

—No me opongo a que lo hagas ni me parece mala idea —explicó Lukas, y su atención se centró en Arthur—. No te he oído cantar. Pero no negaré que me parece extraño escoger una canción sobre una solterona para un matrimonio. [3]

Arthur quedó en blanco un momento. La idea ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

—B-Bueno, es que... En realidad, solo quiero tocar esta por placer, no por darle gusto a la pareja de la boda...

—Muy bien. —A Arthur le pareció que lo estaba felicitando pese a su expresión fría—. Así debe ser. Ahora podré oírte cantar, supongo.

Asintió con un torpe movimiento de cabeza y se giró de nuevo para colocar el vinilo en el tocadiscos.

—¿No vas a intentarlo directamente?

—Primero podemos tratar de esta forma para adaptarnos y luego–

—¿No te tienes confianza?

—No es eso —contradijo ofendido. No se creía un maestro en el canto, pero si Alfred y su padre lo decían, no podía ser realmente malo... Además, no era falta de confianza, sino timidez, porque el asunto de cantar seguía pareciéndole muy secreto a pesar de haberlo compartido con Lukas—. Solo... será más fácil.

—Como gustes. ¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

—La boda será en un par de semanas... Tengo que confirmar que acepto cantar... —reflexionó en voz alta—. Y descuida, te daré la mitad de lo que me paguen.

—Eso es lo de menos. Me gusta tocar. Pero, de todos modos, hará falta un cello. Aunque si esto sale bien, no se notará la ausencia.

—Podríamos usar una pista de fondo... No quiero contratar a un desconocido —se quejó torciendo los labios y rascándose la nuca, tomando la guitarra para tocar de una vez por todas.

—Interpretaré eso como que ya no me consideras un extraño.

Tal vez sonrió. No podía asegurarlo. La pequeñísima curvatura de sus labios apenas duró un instante y se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

.

.

.

—¡¿Al final sí vas a cantar?! ¡Es increíble! ¡¿Cómo así te animaste?!

Alfred estaba dando brincos a su alrededor, con ambas manos en el aire haciendo aspavientos, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba contando.

—¡Ya, siéntate! —regañó avergonzado, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

Ambos se hallaban en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Arthur. Alfred había avisado a Tino que lo visitaría por un par de horas antes de encontrarse con unos amigos de la escuela, a lo que este no se negó con la condición de que regrese temprano.

—¡Pero tienes que contarme! —pataleó con un puchero y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Solo... pensé que estaba bien... Es todo. No hay más que contar —atajó Arthur, algo sonrojado. Claro que no admitiría que quien lo había convencido de hacerlo era él.

—No puedo creer que vas a cantar solito, frente a todos... ¡Es asombroso!

—Tus acotaciones no me ayudan...

—Y ahora todos van a escucharte y sabrán que eres estupendo en esto de cantar y tocar la guitarra. ¡Y todos van a querer que cantes para cualquier cosa! Tienes que acostumbrarte a las consecuencias de la fama —concluyó muy serio Alfred, convencido de que Arthur estaba a un paso de convertirse en una estrella.

—No digas tonterías —volvió a regañar y le dio un coscorrón—. Y cálmate. No es la gran cosa...

—Auch... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ensayando? ¿Ya avisaste que aceptas? Porque si no es así, puede que ya se hayan conseguido a alguien...

—Alrededor de una semana. Y ya les dije, no hay problema.

Arthur no quería decírselo, pero lo cierto era que cuando fue a avisar a sus vecinos que accedía a su petición y pretendía negociar su pago, estos en un principio creyeron que se trataría de un favor. Arthur se negó rotundamente y tuvo que contenerse para no ser desagradable. Además, al despedirse de ellos, le pareció ver que cuchicheaban entre ellos en medio de sonrisas socarronas.

Desde ese momento, hizo a un lado sus lecturas en la biblioteca y casi arrastró a Lukas con él hasta su casa para ensayar. No iba a darles el gusto de verlo fallar. Todos iban a quedar tan impresionados con su performance que no hablarían de otra cosa en lo que restaba del mes, como mínimo.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, ya sabes que si necesitas algo, me dices. Puedo conseguirte micrófonos, trajes–

—¿Y cómo puedes conseguir eso?

—Elemental, mi querido Arthur: contactos —presumió el chico, con el pecho henchido y la nariz hacia el techo—. Soy tan popular ahora que si chasqueo los dedos —Eso hizo— me ayudan a conseguir lo que quiero.

—Pus muchas gracias, Señor Popular —repuso sarcástico, guardando los libros que estaba revisando para su clase del día siguiente—. Si necesito algo, veré la forma de agenciármelo. No necesito que lo hagas por mí.

—Como quieras —resopló Alfred, sonriente. Ya sabía cómo era su amigo y no le ofendía su actitud (casi ni la notaba)—. Ya me tengo que ir. Mis amigos van a esperarme por la escuela.

—Oh, comprendo... —asintió él, algo aliviado. Lukas le había dicho que debía ver a alguien luego del trabajo, por lo que no podría ensayar sino hasta más tarde, y seguramente ya estaba por llegar—. C-Cuídate... —completó bajito, de forma casi inaudible.

Alfred, ya de pie y a punto de salir, rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó por la espalda. Más bien, lo apretó contra su pecho, que ya era más ancho que el de Arthur.

—¡Vendré a dormir! —anunció tan campante, apretándolo con más fuerza y, sin querer, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Arthur. Este sintió contra su piel las mejillas mal afeitadas del chico, lo que le causó cosquillas y un sonrojo increíble—. ¡Le avisaré a Tino ahora! ¡Quiero que me enseñes qué tal te está saliendo! Estoy contento por ti...

—¡Y-Ya... ¡D-Déjame! —berreó, pataleando igual que Alfred, desesperado por que lo suelte.

—¡Deséame suerte!

El muchacho lo soltó y se echó a correr rumbo a la puerta antes de que lo alcance, porque sabía que Arthur iba a cobrarle ese atrevimiento muy caro.

Él quedó en la mesa, rojo como una manzana, con el pelo hecho un desastre, al igual que sus nervios.

Nunca se acostumbraría a sus desmedidas muestras de afecto.

.

.

.

Para cuando salió a echar un ojo, los invitados ya se hallaban apostados cada uno en el lugar que le correspondía. Todos se veían tan elegantes, que él se sintió ligeramente ofendido: su traje era un poco viejo. Pero no tenía otra solución, era usar ese traje o la ropa que utilizaba para trabajar, y no vestiría de esa forma, sería aún más vergonzoso.

Ocurría lo contrario con Lukas. Él llevaba puesto un traje negro precioso, junto a una camisa blanca y una delicada corbata color azul, además de un chaleco que lo hacía lucir más ¿estilizado? Su cabello, tan pulcro como su traje, brillaba y se veía más sedoso que nunca. Le parecía incluso injusto que luzca tan perfecto. Casi le causaba envidia. O eso se decía a sí mismo que sentía cada vez que lo veía afinando el violín, cuando pasaba una mano por su torso para deshacerse de posibles arrugas o acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hoy no hay cigarrillos —comentó, como para romper el silencio. Lukas giró el rostro y examinó su expresión—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí —se limitó a responder, y volvió a lo suyo.

Ni él ni Arthur asistieron a la ceremonia en la iglesia propiamente. Decidieron que lo mejor sería repasar lo que habían acordado para que no quede ningún cabo suelto y todo salga perfecto. Les habían pedido cantar para la fiesta, lo cual, más que sorprenderlos, los dejó más tranquilos. Pero al final, en lugar de preparar una sola canción, que era el deseo de Arthur, se vieron obligados a aprender al menos cinco, entre las cuales, por supuesto, debían destacar baladas para el baile de los novios.

Quizá sí lo envidiaba, porque Arthur no podía creer con cuánta calma se tomaba Lukas todo ese asunto.

Pese a que le habían avisado sobre eso a pocos días de la ceremonia, Lukas no hizo problemas ni se quejó. Le dijo que podía hacer los coros y tal vez tocar la pandereta y el piano de ser necesario. Incluso la guitarra si le conseguía una.

Pero ese no era el punto: a Arthur le molestaba la falta de consideración por parte de sus vecinos. Casi le sabía a sabotaje.

Como fuere, todo llegó a buen puerto gracias a la tranquilidad de Lukas. No puso peros y más bien decidió que sea Arthur quien se encargue de elegir los temas, aunque siempre sugería algún cambio o hacía ciertos comentarios sobre la forma o el orden en que debían presentar los temas, los cuales Arthur recibió de muy buen grado.

—¿Listos, chicos? —se asomó a preguntar el maestro de ceremonia.

Arthur sintió un corrientazo recorrerle toda la columna.

Impostó su mejor sonrisa y levantó ambos pulgares como afirmación. El hombre le devolvió el gesto, mucho más efusivo. Lukas le dio un codazo y avanzó con dirección al escenario, violín, arco y pandereta en las manos.

—Tranquilízate. Cantas bien. Tocas bien. Toco bien. Canto bien. Va a salir bien.

—Es que–

La voz del presentador anunciándolos resonó por todo el lugar.

Sus rodillas temblaban.

Lukas tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos, que por lo general parecían ausentes, le perforaron el alma y lo sacudieron. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, tiró de su mano y lo forzó a seguirlo hasta la tarima en la que debían tocar.

Ya había visto al público luego de haberse asomado; había calculado que se trataba de un número más que considerable; pero una cosa era verlos a escondidas y otra muy diferente presentarse frente a ellos de forma abrupta, siendo el centro de atención.

Se quedó mudo y estático, justo al medio de la tarima. Lukas se encargó de despertarlo con un pellizco en el brazo que le dio cuando se dirigía a la posición que le correspondía: el piano. Arthur lo siguió de cerca y entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a empezar; los ojos impacientes de Lukas lo apuraban; pero solo era capaz de boquear.

Sus miedos le empezaron a taladrar la cabeza. Pensamientos negativos como que estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo y que iba a ser todo un desastre lo hacían flaquear.

Pero entonces, cuando pensaba que la única solución era salir corriendo para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, los vio entrar. No uno, sino varios de sus estudiantes en sus mejores trajes hacían aparición en el lugar. Entre ellos, Alfred.

Si él lo había animado, no podía decepcionarlo. No se lo perdonaría.

Con la determinación pintada en el rostro, dedicó una mirada a Lukas, tomó el mástil y empezó a tocar.

 _All my little plans and schemes  
Lost like some forgotten dreams  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you…_

 _[Todos mis planes y esquemas  
Perdidos como sueños olvidados  
Parece que todo lo que estaba haciendo  
Era esperar por ti...]_

La pareja de novios se acercó al centro de la pista, lágrimas en los ojos, maquillaje a punto de deshacerse y nervios a flor de piel. Arthur apenas los conocía, pero de alguna forma se sintió contagiado por sus emociones.

 _Just like little girls and boys  
playing with their little toys  
Seems like all they really were doing  
was waiting for love…_

 _[Como niñas y niños pequeños  
jugando con sus pequeños juguetes  
parece como si todo lo que estuvieran haciendo  
fuera esperar por amor...]_

 _Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone  
It's real love, It's real  
_Yes, It's real love, it's real

 _[No necesitas estar solo  
No hay necesidad de estar solo  
Es amor verdadero, es verdadero  
Sí, es amor verdadero, es verdadero...]_

La novia rompió en llanto. Parecía tratarse de un llanto doloroso, sobrecogedor, porque su pecho se contraía y apenas podía respirar. El novio por su parte tomó su rostro con ambas manos, le dio un beso en la frente y se las ingenió para seguir guiándola en el baile. Dieron una vuelta y con esta pareció esfumarse el dolor de la muchacha, porque volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

 _From this moment on I know  
Exactly were my life will go  
Seems that all I really was doing  
Was waiting for love…_

 _[Desde este momento sé  
exactamente a donde irá mi vida  
Parece que todo lo que estaba haciendo  
Era esperar por amor...]_

 _Don't need to be afraid  
No need to be afraid  
It's real love, it's real  
Yes, it's real love, it's real…_

 _[No necesitas temer  
No hay necesidad de temer  
Es amor verdadero, es verdadero  
Sí, es amor verdadero, es verdadero...]_

Un par de invitados, de los que habían formado un círculo alrededor de los novios, se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos en un vano intento por disimular las lágrimas que se les escapaban y los sollozos silenciosos que los contraían. Entre ellos, su padre.

Quizá verlo en ese estado lo quebró un poco.

Agradeció que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos vidriosos.

 _Thought I'd been in love before  
But in my heart I wanted more  
Seems like all I really was doing  
Was waiting for you…_

 _[Creí haber estado enamorado antes  
pero en mi corazón quise más  
parece como que todo lo que estaba haciendo  
era esperar por ti...]_

 _Don't need to be alone  
No need to be alone  
It's real love, It's real_  
 _Yes, It's real love, it's real_ [4]

Cuando la canción concluyó, el novio alzó por la cintura a la muchacha en medio del aplauso del público. Unos más se unieron al llanto colectivo, pañuelos en mano, y se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos. Luego, cuando menos lo pensaba, alguien empezó a aplaudir mirándolos a ellos, a Lukas y a él.

De a pocos, los demás invitados se sumaron a esa persona y llegaron incluso a lanzar un par de silbidos de alegría.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza para que no vean sus ojos empañados.

Antes de que sus emociones lo gobiernen, oyó a Lukas carraspear. Al volverse para mirarlo, lejos de encontrar en su expresión alguna especie de regaño, quedó tan maravillado como cuando lo oyó cantar por primera vez.

Lukas le sonreía. No era una sonrisa sarcástica, no era apenas perceptible. Tampoco era enorme como la sonrisa de Alfred, pero estaba ahí, e incluso le parecía cálida, acogedora. Tibia.

Esa sonrisa era una felicitación silenciosa. Se puso de pie, tomó el violín que había dejado a un lado y tras colocarlo sobre su hombro, con el arco listo, parpadeó una vez. Arthur comprendió qué significaba esa mirada.

El sonido poderoso pero delicado, impecable del violín de Lukas se dejó oír, además de su voz que lo acompañaba.

 _Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?_

 _All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

 _[Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria  
Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria  
Eleanor Rigby, recoge el arroz en la iglesia en la que ha habido una boda  
Vive en un sueño  
Espera en la ventana, llevando puesta la cara que guarda en un frasco junto a la puerta  
¿Para quién es?]_

Estaba muy concentrado en cantar, pero no por eso podía pasar por alto lo mucho que le sorprendía la habilidad de Lukas con el violín. Cada movimiento que vio durante los ensayos le pareció tan limpio, elegante, casi estético.

Tal como pensaba, nadie parecía notar qué decía exactamente la letra; se limitaban a verlos cantar. Los padrinos de los novios formaron parejas y dieron inicio a un baile que, desde su punto de vista, parecía una especie de tango. Sin embargo, los invitados, o al menos muchos de ellos, en lugar de prestar atención a quienes bailaban, parecían hipnotizados por Lukas.

 _Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_ [5]

 _[Padre McKenzie, escribe las palabras de un sermón que nadie oirá  
Nadie se acerca.  
Míralo trabajando, zurciendo sus calcetines por la noche, cuando no hay nadie  
¿Qué le preocupa?]_

El baile, que poco a poco cobraba mayor dificultad, a diferencia del de los novios que fue más bien un poco improvisado y espontáneo, de a pocos fue recuperando espectadores, pero estos cada tanto echaban un ojo al violinista cuando su muñeca hacía vibrar de forma precisa el arco contra las cuerdas y su voz que lo acompañaba en los coros.

Arthur, con mucha confianza ganada debido a cuán bien iba saliendo todo, terminó la canción sin vacilar ni una sola vez. Lukas repitió ese movimiento de su mano que le parecía tan bonito, como el remate perfecto para una actuación asombrosa, y quitó el violín de su hombro.

Como cierre, antes de tomarse un respiro en el que habían acordado compartirían algún bocadillo, debían tocar una balada, de modo que todos los invitados puedan integrarse. Arthur no habría podido llevarla a cabo de haber estado nervioso, porque precisamente en esa recaía toda la responsabilidad sobre él: el solo de guitarra era fundamental.

Lukas tomó asiento en una pequeña banquita que habían dispuesto para ellos en caso se sintieran más cómodos apoyando la guitarra sobre su regazo o por si se presentaba cualquier eventualidad. Ya ubicado, tomó la pandereta que reemplazaría las congas que originalmente requería la canción.

 _I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her to  
And I love her…_

 _[Le doy todo mi amor  
Es todo lo que hago  
Y si vieras a mi amor  
También la amarías  
Y la amo...]_

Debido a que era un poco más lenta, controló bien su entonación y las pausas. Creyó que flaquearía en los momentos decisivos, pero sentir la mirada de Lukas —porque la sentía a pesar de estar mirando al frente—, le devolvía la seguridad. No tenía por qué sentirse nervioso. No estaba haciéndolo solo.

Además, él lo estaba mirando. En medio de los invitados, con sus amigos, sabía que estaba ahí, orgulloso como Lukas de verlo desenvolverse de esa forma.

 _Bright are the skies that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

 _[Brillantes son las estrellas que brillan  
Oscuro es el cielo  
Sé que este amor mío  
Nunca morirá  
Y la amo...]_ [6]

Arthur completó su solo de forma muy limpia, tanto que, tal como había ocurrido con Lukas, hubo quien se detuvo a escucharlo y mirarlo. Lukas se puso de pie a su lado y juntos hicieron una pequeña reverencia al público para luego bajar del escenario.

Tras bambalinas, un mesero le acercó una copa de champagne, la cual bebió casi de un solo trago: su garganta reclama un descanso luego de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Pero no fue solo una, sino que luego de la primera, llegaron al menos dos más.

Quizá fue cosa del alcohol, pero lo cierto es que su humor mejoró muchísimo. De pronto tenía a Lukas rodeado por los hombros, con una copa en la mano y un bocadillo en la otra. Este, extrañado por ese arrebato, intentó alejarlo con una mano. La risa le brotó con tanta naturalidad que fue incapaz de contenerla.

—Aún tenemos que tocar —le recordó Lukas—. Contrólate.

—¡Pero no pasa nada! —replicó él, sacudiéndolo. Se terminó el bocadillo en un solo mordisco y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que habían puesto en su reemplazo—. Oye, gracias... —susurró, ya más sincero y menos eufórico, ligeramente sonrojado.

Lukas carraspeó. No lo hizo de forma evidente; si acaso fue capaz de oírlo se debió a que estaba muy cerca al tenerlo abrazado; pero lo hizo. Arthur se giró un poco y lo encontró ahí.

Pudo acusar al alcohol, pero no lo haría, porque lo cierto es que en cuanto lo vio, se sintió sobrio de golpe. Alfred estaba ahí, más rubio que nunca, con sus ojos azules deslumbrantes, la sonrisa pintada en toda la cara y un vaso de soda en una mano.

—¡Arthur! —llamó el chico, y extendió ambos brazos como si realmente esperara que se arroje a sus brazos.

Arthur le hizo una mueca a Lukas y este comprendió que quería conversar con él a solas, así que se dirigió a la mesa a buscar alguna otra cosa que comer. Una vez que se fue, se acercó al muchacho y, aunque no lo abrazó, al menos le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Lo hiciste estupendo! —chilló, agitando ambos brazos como cuando se enteró que aceptaba cantar en la boda—. ¡Todos afuera están hablando de lo bien que cantas!

—G-Gracias...

—Bueno, también están hablando del tipo ese... ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Lukas —regañó Arthur, picándole el pecho—. Él es asombroso... —suspiró, sumamente agradecido del apoyo que le había brindado.

—Sí, más o menos. ¿Te dije que parece una chica? Es decir, ponle un vestido y–

—Alfred... —Era una amenaza. El chico lo sabía.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! La cosa es que los dos lo hicieron genial. En conjunto. Espera... —Acercó su nariz al rostro de Arthur, el cual enrojeció al instante—. ¿Has bebido?

—U-Un poquito...

—¿Pero ya terminaron? ¿Por qué están escondidos aquí?

—Aún falta tocar unas canciones más...

—¡Y te pones a tomar! —se echó a reír escandaloso. Seguramente a pesar del ruido de la música, alguien alcanzó a oírlo—. ¡No tienes remedio!

—Ya, cállate...

¿Cómo discutir con él? No era capaz de hacerlo. Bastaba una de sus sonrisas para dominarlo.

—Oye, ¿viste que vine con unos amigos? —Arthur asintió—. La mayoría son de la escuela. Te dije que me "reencontré" con varios de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, quería que vieras a... alguien...

Arthur no comprendió por qué se sonrojaba.

—¿Salimos un momento? Para que veas... Solo sal, ¿sí?

—Alfred no ent–

—Solo sal.

Alfred tomó su muñeca y lo guió afuera, con los invitados que conversaban, reían, bailaban y bebían. Él se dejó hacer. Llegaron hasta donde se hallaba un grupo de muchachos, los cuales reconoció como los alumnos que había visto mientras cantaba. Los "niños" lo felicitaron sacudiendo su mano, alabando lo bien que lo hizo y comentando cuánto les sorprendía esa faceta suya, que jamás pensaron que su profesor tuviera ese talento. Algo incómodo, se alejó de ellos agradeciéndoles sus palabras, muy mesurado. Alfred permaneció con ellos un momento más, diciéndoles quién sabe qué.

—Michelle.

Le pareció ver a la distancia que le sacudían el pelo y le daban empujones. Él solo giró con curiosidad al oír la voz de Alfred llamar a alguien.

—Ella es Michelle. —Sus alumnos soltaban pifias y parecían reírse a lo lejos. Alfred se giró para callarlos, pero reía también—. Es mi... novia...

Antes de que intente responder cualquier cosa, Lukas lo tomó por la muñeca y le susurró al oído que ya debían regresar. Él, con el cuerpo entumecido, la boca sellada y la mente perdida, incapaz de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, no hizo más que dejarse arrastrar.

.

.

.

—Oye, ¿ya? —apuró Lukas, picándole la mejilla. Llevaba al menos diez minutos intentando hacer reaccionar a Arthur. Al ver que no obtenía resultado, suspiró cansado—. La gente está esperando...

—Lo siento... —dijo al fin. Tomó el vaso con agua que le habían dejado a un lado y le dio un par de sorbos—. ¿Qué sigue?

—Una con mucha guitarra. —Al ver que seguía algo ido, cedió un poco—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es... es extraño. Se me hace... raro... Alfred me dijo que tiene novia...

—¿Quién es Alfred?

—Mi hermanito —aseveró muy rápido.

—¿Y?

—Que... me extraña. No sé... No me esperaba que me diga eso. No supe qué responderle.

—Eso noté. Por eso te traje. —Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y dio un par de vueltas por el reducido espacio en que se hallaban—. ¿Por qué te extraña?

—Te digo que no sé... Quizá sea que no me lo esperaba.

—Ya está grande para tener novia.

—Está enorme en realidad —comentó Arthur sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía—. Quizá pasa que aún lo veo como un niño...

—Como sea, puedes analizarlo más tarde. Ahora tenemos que volver.

—Ya no quiero subir... —confesó decaído. Él no lo vio, pero Lukas aguzó los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Qué propones?

—No sé... —resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Todo lo que había peleado frente al espejo por acomodarlo un poco, al menos para la boda, se fue al tacho.

—Podemos mezclar las canciones. Una parte de cada una.

—¡Eso es difícil y no lo hemos ensayado! —exclamó Arthur, escandalizado.

—No es difícil si me sigues. Te hago una seña y cambiamos de canción. Podemos hacer una pequeña pausa entre una y otra para no perdernos y ahora mismo escogemos qué parte tocar.

Aún no muy convencido, pero resignado a la idea de que no había más remedio, volvió al escenario al lado de Lukas luego de haberse puesto de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que harían. En realidad, por cómo le explicaba todo, Lukas lo hacía parecer sumamente sencillo.

En cuanto estuvo arriba de nuevo, volvió a verlo. Sus ojos azules cubiertos por las gafas lo observaban, lo examinaban de pies a cabeza. Y a su lado, tomando su brazo, estaba ella.

Cuando se la presentó, cuando quedó mudo por la sorpresa, no pudo verla detenidamente, pero ya al frente de todos, notó que era una muchacha probablemente un año menor que él, con piel morena y grandes ojos color café, cabello más oscuro que sus ojos y bastante largo, que le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Le pareció bonita. Muy bonita.

 _Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about a girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day  
Ah, girl… girl, girl…_

 _[¿Hay alguien que quiera a oír mi historia  
sobre una chica que llegó para quedarse?  
Es el tipo de chica que quieres tanto que luego te hace lamentarte  
Pero no te arrepientes un solo día  
Ah, chica... chica, chica...] _[7]

Lukas lo acompañó nuevamente en el coro, con los labios pegados al micrófono, mientras la concurrencia se unía en un baile bastante lento y coqueto. Arthur se forzó a hacer su voz más susurrante con ese propósito. Entonces, llegó la pausa. La gente, sorprendida, volvió el rostro para mirarlos.

Arthur arrancó con la guitarra, bastante enérgico. Al oírlo, Lukas sonrió ligeramente.

 _I'm looking through you, where did you go?  
I thought I knew you, what did I know?  
You don't look different, but you have changed  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

 _[Veo tu interior, ¿a dónde fuiste?  
Pensé que te conocía, ¿qué sabía?  
No luces diferente, pero has cambiado  
Veo tu interior, no eres la misma]_

Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo apartar sus ojos de Alfred.

 _Why, tell me why did you not treat me right?  
Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight  
I'm looking through you, where did you go?  
I thought I knew you, what did I know?  
You don't look different, but you have changed  
I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

 _[Por qué, dime por qué no me trataste bien  
El amor tiene el mal hábito de desaparecer por la noche  
Veo tu interior, ¿a dónde fuiste?  
Pensé que te conocía, ¿qué sabía?  
No luces diferente, pero has cambiado  
Veo tu interior, no eres la misma] _[8]

Lukas lo siguió con la pandereta, esta vez de pie. Arthur estaba enfocado mirando a su "hermano", por lo que se perdió el delicado movimiento de las manos pálidas y de dedos largos que golpeaban el instrumento e intercalaban cada tanto algunas palmadas.

Para la siguiente canción, acordaron hacer una especie de transición con la guitarra. Luego de una melodía tan contagiosa y vivaz, el impulso de la guitarra se iría perdiendo hasta tomar el ritmo de la que vendría a continuación. Lukas frenó despacio los movimientos de su mano, aún sacudiendo un poco la pandereta, hasta quedar en silencio. Una vez que Arthur volvió a cantar, se le unió otra vez, con su voz principalmente.

 _You know, if you break my heart I'll go  
But I'll be back again  
_' _Cause I told you once before goodbye  
But I came back again_

 _[¿Sabes? Si rompes mi corazón me iré  
Pero volveré otra vez  
Porque te dije una vez  
Que volvería]  
_Al observarlo de soslayo, no pasó por alto que la mirada de su compañero seguía fija en el chico.

 _I love you so…  
I'm the one who wants you  
Yes, I'm the one who wants you, oh, oh…_

 _[Te amo tanto…  
Soy él único que te quiere  
_Sí, soy el único que te quiere, oh, oh...]

Le dio la libertad de cantar esas líneas. No sumó su voz. Cierta sospecha seguía pululando en su cabeza. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo observando al muchacho también.

 _You could find better things to do  
Than to break my heart again  
This time, I will try to show that I'm  
not trying to pretend_

 _[Puedes hallar algo mejor que hacer  
que romper mi corazón otra vez  
esta vez intentaré mostrarte que yo  
no intento ser pretencioso]_

 _I wanna go, but I hate to leave you  
You know I hate to leave you, oh, oh…  
You, if you break my heart I'll go  
But I'll be back again…_

 _[Quiero irme, pero odio dejarte  
Sabes que odio dejarte, oh, oh...  
Tú, si rompes mi corazón me iré  
Pero volveré otra vez...]_ [9]

Unas notas más y Arthur silenció su guitarra con la mano y la púa entre los dedos. Lukas notó, porque de pronto sentía muchísima curiosidad por él, que su sonrisa se había opacado, y solo había una explicación posible.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y bajaron de la tarima tan rápido como pudieron.

Detrás del escenario, ambos escondidos bebiendo un poco de agua, acordaron abandonar el lugar. Arthur no deseaba permanecer en la fiesta. Lukas simplemente lo siguió.

.

.

.

—Me siento tan agotado…

Luego de volver desde el local prácticamente a trote, llegaron a casa de Arthur. Este se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente, con ambos brazos extendidos y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Ni siquiera le preocupaba deshacerse del traje.

—Qué tan normal te parece que una persona habituada a leer dedique una tarde a observar muchachos jugar fútbol.

Lukas se desató la corbata y dejó el saco sobre la silla.

—¿Qué?

—Es una pregunta. ¿Te parece normal?

Su cerebro no había procesado nada. O al menos eso creía.

—¿Qué? —A su mente no acudía otra cosa que responder.

—Te pregunté si te parece normal pasar–

—¡Te he oído! —replicó más fuerte de lo que quería. ¿A cuenta de qué venía la pregunta?

—¿Por qué me haces repetirlo entonces?

Se incorporó en un solo movimiento y pese a que los separaban un par de pasos, se estiró lo suficiente para tomar su muñeca y forzarlo a mirarlo, porque si algo molestaba a Arthur, era la ligereza con que le hablaba sobre eso.

—No siempre me pasaba la tarde en la sala de profesores. Salí un par de veces los viernes. Estabas ahí, en las gradas, viéndolos jugar.

—Lukas, no–

—Solo dime si lo crees normal. O más bien, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Me entretiene —arguyó a la defensiva, pero fue incapaz de sostener su mirada. Sus manos temblaban y ni él sabía por qué.

No tenía nada de malo. Solo estaba ahí, apreciando lo buenos que eran en el juego. No había malicia en ello. ¿Por qué Lukas le preguntaba al respecto como una acusación?

—¿Los ves jugar o los ves a ellos? —Liberó su muñeca suavemente, colocando su mano sobre la de Arthur, y tomó asiento a su lado sin soltarlo—. ¿De verdad te gusta el fútbol?

—S-Sí, me gusta...

—¿Te gusta ese chico? —intentó, más suavemente. No se había alterado en ningún momento, pero sabía que estaba pisando un terreno delicado y si no lo hacía apropiadamente, debido a su personalidad se retraería aún más.

Arthur recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre estos para cubrir el tremendo sonrojo que encendió su cara.

—No… —siguió peleando, muy bajito, apenas como un quejido—. No... No... —repitió, de forma más intensa, porque la sola posibilidad de que así sea le daba escalofríos.

—No te creo.

Su error fue decidir encararlo. Cobró tanto ímpetu para gritarle a la cara que lo que decía era mentira que bajó la guardia. Sabía que era un error dejarlo entrar a su casa. Algo en él se lo decía, pero a la vez le exigía, demandaba conocerlo, acercársele, y aún no descubría el porqué.

Al encontrarse con sus ojos, esa fascinante mezcla de índigo y violeta, se tragó todas las palabras que estaba dispuesto a decir, a gritar, a escupirle en la cara. Sus ojos fieros se apagaron al instante y no pudieron hacer más que repasar cada detalle del rostro que tenía frente al suyo: los mechones que caían suavemente sobre su frente y mejilla, la nariz respingada, las pestañas claras, la piel lampiña. Sus labios delgados.

—No me gusta… —repitió en vano, más por terquedad y como si fuera un mantra que por verdadera convicción. Sus ojos perdidos en su rostro le impidieron notar que se acercaba más y más con cada palabra que decía.

—¿Te gustan los chicos?

Le sonó a advertencia más que a pregunta. Lukas habló fuerte para que vuelva a enfocarse en sus ojos y lo escuche con claridad, porque ambos eran adultos y dejarse llevar por impulsos a esa edad le parecía sumamente estúpido. Quién mejor que él para saberlo.

No quiso responder. Su mente ya era un caos con todo lo que le acababa de decir como para detenerse a pensar en ese momento. Solo tenía en mente cumplir su deseo, y así lo haría.

Al diablo todos. Al diablo la boda, su padre, Alfred, su novia... No era su madre para preocuparse por ellos.

No importaban. No ahí, estando al lado de Lukas, con su nariz rozando la suya y sus dedos jugueteando con esos cabellos que le parecieron tan bonitos desde que los vio, con los ojos hipnotizados por esos labios que parecían jugar a las escondidas cuando se los mordía o humedecía.

En el instante en que tomó su mejilla con una torpeza vergonzosa, lo sintió temblar. Al ver sus ojos, pese a lo difícil que era leerlo, pese a lo hermética que era su personalidad, le pareció ver un chispazo de temor. Miedo.

Quiso pensar que se debía a las dudas que ambos compartían. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa...

Por fin, tragó con fuerza y acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Lukas tembló un poquito y no se atrevió a tocarle el rostro. Arthur, ávido de saciar su curiosidad, repasó con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de sus mejillas, su frente, su quijada y otra vez su cabello, el broche del que se deshizo al continuar con el beso.

Fue y no fue intenso. No lo fue porque ninguno tuvo iniciativa alguna de profundizarlo. Pero Arthur sintió con intensidad su corazón acelerado y la piel que le ardía al notar una mano de Lukas que finalmente se animó a colocar sobre la suya.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y al fin alejaron sus labios. Lukas le pareció mucho más bonito así, vulnerable, tímido, lejos de su fachada de indiferencia. Tal como le había dicho Alfred, parecía una chica. Él no lo dijo así, pero se debía a lo terriblemente guapo que era, a sus facciones y maneras delicadas.

Anunció que se marchaba con el mismo tono de voz neutro de siempre, pero él, algo ansioso luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer algo como eso, lo detuvo un instante y le dio otro beso. Lukas tomó la corbata y el saco y partió sin mirar atrás.

Arthur se dejó caer en la cama, precisamente donde había estado sentado Lukas. Se recostó de lado y cuando más tranquilo se sentía, el recuerdo de Alfred y la conversación que acababa de tener le impidieron dormir.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Se trata de "Airbag", la canción de entrada de la obra maestra de Radiohead:** _ **OK Computer**_ **.**

 **[2]: La canción que sigue a continuación en ese disco es "Paranoid Android", considerada una de las mejores en la carrera de la banda.**

 **[3]: La letra de la canción "Eleanor Rigby" trata precisamente sobre eso: gente solitaria, como una mujer que no pudo casarse, básicamente.**

 **[4]: La historia de esta canción, "Real Love", es demasiado complicada y no quiero poner muchos párrafos XD Está disponible en Youtube y pertenece al disco** _ **Anthology II**_ **.**

 **[5]: "Eleanor Rigby", una canción preciosa del disco** _ **Revolver**_ **de The Beatles. Está disponible en Youtube. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, voy a dejar un par de links de cobres con guitarra y con violín para que se hagan una idea de cómo lo hicieron Arthur y Lukas.**

 **[6]: Una de las más famosas canciones de amor de la historia: "And I Love Her". Está incluida en el disco** _ **A Hard Day's Night**_ **.**

 **[7]: "Girl", una de las canciones que marca la madurez compositiva de The Beatles. Escrita por John Lennon, está en el** _ **Rubber Soul**_ **.**

 **[8]: "I'm Looking Through You", canción compuesta por Paul McCartney, está incluida en el disco que acabo de mencionar. Creo que es fácil comprender a qué se refiere.**

 **[9]: Otra canción de** _ **A Hard Day's Night**_ **, "I'll Be Back".**

 **Mercu, ¿por qué tanta canción? Idk. Es porque es el primer momento de Arthur de brillar C:**

 **N.A: Yo me imagino que ya están mamados (hartos) de tanta referencia XD**

 **Tengo que hacer un anuncio importante:**

 **En realidad, primero pensé que esta actualización debía ser solo un anuncio.**

 **Sí, un anuncio. El anuncio de que muy probablemente no podré actualizar sino hasta fines de febrero. Voy a viajar por motivos de trabajo (sí, Mercu es una vieja que trabaja XD) a provincia, lo que significa que no tendré acceso a mi computadora. Lamento mucho tener que decirles, pero me pareció algo ¿ingrato? no avisarles luego de haber estado actualizando de forma más o menos pareja.**

 **Espero puedan comprender.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Reitero mi compromiso de no abandonar el fic; solo me voy por un par de meses, aproximadamente. El tiempo se pasará volando :3**

 **He dejado este mismo mensaje en mi otro fic, el PruAus. Espero poder escribir pronto.**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo a todxs :3 ¡Pásenlo genial y mucha suerte!**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
